


Errant

by PotatoSlayer



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 40,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoSlayer/pseuds/PotatoSlayer





	1. Guarded

“You’ll be staying here from now on…”

A girl with frayed red and black twined hair looked across the new school’s property.  It seemed calm and heavily forested.   Extremely seclude d from the city not far from it s borders.   “I see…Why this place?”

“You said you wanted something new.”  The driver responded.

The girl brushed her hair back behind her ear.  “Alright then…let’s go visit the warden…”

“There you are!”  A man with dull, dark blond hair nearly jumped from his desk.  “We’ve been waiting for you for some time now, Jinel.”

Jinel looked at the other two that were also in the room besides her and her chaperone.   A small fragile looking girl, and an ice-cold looking taller male with silver hair and glimmering eyes.

She looked back at the warden as her chaperone spoke.  “Sorry we were so late.  Our visit with her grandparents took longer than expected.”

“Why isn’t she staying there?”  The warden questioned.  “Not that we don’t want her here or anything~”

“She and her grandparents…they don’t quite see eye to eye…” The chaperone responded.

“What about her parents?”  The only other girl asked.

She would ask a stupid question like that.

Chaperone cleared his throat.   “Dead, ma’am.”

She gasped and squeaked.  “Oh! I’m so sorry.”

Chaperone continued with his conversation as though she’d never interrupted.   “Anyway.   Here, I’ve heard it’s a nice welcoming school and I want only the best for her.  I was her parents ’  best friend before the accident and she’s like a daughter to me.

“Why can’t you take care of her?” The head master smacked his forehead.  “Jeez I sound like I don’t want her here.  I’m such a jerk.  I’m just curious though.  Surely you understand.”

Chaperone chuckled.  “Yes, of course.  I just…simply can’t.  It’s difficult to explain…”

“Hm…well then…”  The Headmaster turned to the girl and boy.  “Yuki, Zero, would you mind taking Jinel to her dorm?”

“Sure!” Yuki jumped, a little more excited than she should be.   The exclamation in her voice made Jinel wince. Especially when she came up and took her hand.   “Come on, you’re not too far from here.   Right on the other side of Zero’s  room .”

Jinel glanced at the tall, stiff-looking boy but said nothing.  Clearly, he didn’t like to talk either.  Yuki all but dragged her out of the room while Zero followed much more calmly, his hands in his pockets.

She was right, it wasn’t too far.  Just three doors down actually.  From the headmaster’s room it was Yuki’s room, then Zero’s, and now hers.  When Yuki opened the door for her, she hesitated to walk in, but at last she did.  She looked around at the pale walls and the dim-looking bed.

“It’s not much…but we can help you decorate it if it’s not to your liking.”  Yuki  informed,  a bright smile on her face.

“Well, she will.  I’m not much for decorating.”  Zero added.

She couldn’t help but look at him and notice the nonchalant way he brushed everything off.   As though nothing in the world was important.   Something hidden deep in his heart was the only thing that registered to him.

Jinel set her stuff down and relaxed onto the bed.

Yuki leaned forward emphatically.  “What do you think?”

Jinel patted the bedspread and let out a small sigh.  She then leaned on back and rolled over, her back to the other two.

“Well…?”  Yuki urged curiously until Zero grabbed her shoulder.  “Let her be.  She obviously wants to rest.  It’s been a long day.”

Yuki grumbled and went for the door.   “Alright.   Hey Zero, do you want any help bringing the rest of her stuff up?”

“No, I’ll get it.  You go on to your room.  Rest up.  You hardly get any rest ever anyway.”  Zero mentioned.

It took Zero about three trips to bring all of Jinel’s stuff in.  When she heard him come in the last time, she sat up and face d  him.  He seemed a bit surprised to see her still awake, but just looked at  her stuff.  “Is this all of it? ”

“Yes.”  She answered tightly.  She could see from the look in his eyes that her voice had caught him off guard.  He wasn’t expecting a response apparently.  In fact, she was a bit startled to have spoken to him herself.  Her curiosity must have just been that strong.  “That girl is your best friend?”

“Hm. Yuki?   I guess you could say that.”  Zero responded.  “We live together with the headmaster.  He takes care of both of us.  We’re more like siblings.”

“I see.  So she’s close to you?”  The words seemed so foreign on her tongue.

Zero nodded hesitantly.

“I’ve never had someone…close to me…”  Jinel sighed and lay back down, curling up.  Only a moment later did she start snoring  softly.

Zero made a noise and grabbed one of the extra blankets and tossed it over her before walking out of the room.

After  about an hour , Jinel sat up, looking at the blanket blankly.  She wasn’t sure how to feel about the act of kindness but chose to ignore it.  She pulled it around her shoulders and slid out of the room.  It was getting close to evening so her hope was that most people would be sleeping.  She looked out the hall window to see the setting sun.

She started down the steps when a noise stopped her.  

“You should rest for class tomorrow.”

She saw Zero leaning on the rail, his expression guarded.  When Jinel said nothing back, he pressed, “I thought you were tired?”

“I wanted to be alone.  I don’t like being near others.”  Jinel answered, taking a few steps down.

“Then by all means…”  Zero stepped aside, letting her go.  She was aware of his gaze on her back as she walked away.  “So where are you going?”

She stopped and looked back at him.  She could tell that he was trying so hard not to let his curiosity show through.  She resisted the smile that tried to form on her lips.   “A tour.   I don’t mind if you want to join me, just not that bubbly little girl.”

This time, it was Zero that had to hold back the smile.   “Fair enough.”

As Jinel walked, Zero followed her, neither of them saying anything until they got to the outside railing that looked over the main gate.  She stared at the crowding group of girl s  and  select  few boys.  “What are they doing?”

Zero rolled his eyes.  “It’s time for the night class to start.  The girls are obsessed with the boys in that class.”

Jinel watched the bubbly – Yuki – trying to hold them back.  “Why is she even bothering to hold them back?  What’s the big deal?”

Zero shrugged.   “School policy.   The Night and Day class are not to exchange.”

“Sounds ridiculous.”   Jinel snapped.  “I was almost enrolled in the night class, but decided it would be too much of a hassle.”

Zero’s eyes widened and he stiffened.   “Night class?   Why?”

Jinel shrugged.  “I prefer night time I guess.”  She looked up as she saw a group of students coming from the other side of the gate.  “Speak of the devil.”  When she students started coming through, several of the girls started pushing against Yuki, trying to get closer.

“Your friend looks like she could use some help.”  Jinel stated.

“Yeah…” Zero climbed onto the rail and jumped down to the lower level.  He took off, obviously not anticipating her following.  She hopped over and gracefully glided down to the ground and followed him.

When Yuki hit the ground after a few girls shoved her, one of the night class students, the top-of-the-food-chain from the looks of it, kneeled down to help her up.  Yuki got up herself, but Zero was watching her.  Jinel stepped up behind him.  She went to say something to him when he lunged forward, grabbing the night class student when he started to touch Yuki’s face.

Jinel felt a strange foreign knot form in the pit of her stomach when she watched Zero pull the guy’s hand away and see how protective he was of his friend.  Jinel drew closer, listening to Zero suggest that he go on to class.

Yuki started yelling at Zero for being rude.  The guy turned, nearly bumping into Jinel.  Now she got a real look at who this guy was.  When she looked up into his brown eyes, fear drilled through her and her heart froze completely.  Condemnation brightened his eyes and Jinel took a step back.

“Kaname Kuran…”  Jinel gripped her hair, turned and ran.

“Jinel!?”  Yuki and Zero shouted together.

Kaname turned back to Yuki.  “What was she doing here?”

Yuki blinked.  “You know her…?”

Zero didn’t wait for explanations.  He pushed past Kaname and raced after Jinel, fearing the worst if she got lost in the forest on the Night Class’s side of the school grounds.


	2. Restless Sleepers

Yuki stared at Kaname, trying to process what he was saying.  “So you know her?  Why is it so bad that she’s here?”

Kaname gritted his teeth and turned away. “Nothing.   Please don’t tell me you intend to befriend that one too?”

Yuki frowned.  “What are you saying?”

He just shook his head, following his classmates beyond the gates.

It only took Zero a few strides to catch up to her and stop her.  Zero took a hold of Jinel’s wrist and pulled her to a stop.  “What are you doing?”

Jinel shook her head rapidly back and forth.  Her thick red curls bounces over her shoulders as she fought tears that threatened .  Zero grumbled and pulled her around, his arms wrapping around her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.  “Shh…”  He cooed, whispering calming words to her.

She stuttered quietly.  “I…had no idea…”  She took a deep breath and gathered herself back up.  Steadying herself, she pushed him back and turned around.

“What got you so worked up?”  Zero asked.

Her eyes darkened and she shook her head.   “Nothing.”

Zero paused, and in his eyes, she could see that he wanted to press, but he didn’t.  Instead, he said, “The Night Class is out  now,  you’re required to go back to your dorm.”

The comment was off Jinel’s tongue before she could control it.  “That’s a lame rule, why?”

Zero shrugged and turned around.  “It’s just school policy – don’t question it.”

Jinel bit the inside of her lip.  She was frustrated by the lack of appeasement her curiosity was getting, but at the same time, there was an allure in the cool way he brushed her off.   She followed, just as casually retorting.  “That’s pretty suspicious.  No tolerance policy on interacting with the night class?  What are you guys trying to hide?”

Zero flashed  her a  glare, but continued walking.  “You’re one to talk.  What are you hiding?  Can’t stay with relatives because of…unexplainable circumstances?”

Jinel’s eyes flashed with frustration.  “Whatever.”

Zero waited until she’d gone a few steps before following along.  “Don’t like to talk about it, hm?”

Jinel rolled her eyes.   “As if you couldn’t already tell that.”   She noticed that in response, Zero’s expression, for a moment became almost sympathetic.  She turned and started walking again.  “Come on.  Escort me back to my dorm.”

“Demanding are we?”

There was almost a laugh in his voice.

“Shut up.”  Jinel hissed.  “I’m a rare breed.  I’m used to being spoiled because of the expensive blood that runs through my veins.  I don’t expect that to change just because I’ve changed where I live.”

Zero arched a brow as he looked at her.  “That sound…really ..bratty .”

“It’s called sarcasm – ever heard of it?”  She snapped.  “You use it in a sentence when – “

“Yeah, I know.  Sorry your attitude makes it difficult for me to hear the joke.”

Jinel gritted her teeth.  “I can already tell we’re not going to get along.  Now hurry up and take me back so I can go to sleep and pretend like you don’t exist.”

“Sure thing…Princess.”   Zero scoffed  _ sarcastically _ .

** “You are nothing…” **

** Jinel trembled, in the center of the pile of dead bodies around her.   ** ** Her parents two of them. **

** A dark voice wavered around her.   **

** “Do you know why they’ve all died?” **

** Jinel couldn’t find the voice to speak between the tears. **

** “Because they knew. ** **   Now I curse you…so you never find the motivation to seek revenge.” **

** Jinel screamed as she felt like her body was being ripped apart. **

She shot out of the sheets, a scream on her lips.  She felt the person’s presence all around her and knew suddenly that he was right there.  He was beside her bed.  Throwing open the door, she ran full blast out and down the hallway, her own shriek following her like the nightmare.

After rounding the bend of the hallway, she rammed right into a wall and she caught her breath.  Shaking her head, she went to run around it when it grabbed her  and shouted, “If you don’t shut up, you’re going to wake everyone in the dorms up!”

Her eyes widened.  It was Zero stilling her.  She frantically looked over her shoulder.  “He’s right –  “ She  stopped and caught her breath.  There was nothing there.   No one.   She was running from nothing.

“Who is?”  Zero asked, looking behind her, expecting there to be someone rounding the corner.

Jinel caught her breath.   “N-no one.   Just…forget it.”  She pushed away from him and turned back the way she came.  Three steps later, she felt darkness crawl on her skin like a spiders legs and she shivered.  Again, his presence was there.

She spun around – Zero was still there.   Watching her.   He asked, “Do you always senselessly run from everything?”

Her eyes narrowed.  “Go to hell.”  Again, she went to leave, but with no intention of actually going anywhere.  She looked at him over her shoulder.  “There’s no way for someone to get into these dorms from the outside, is there?”

Suddenly, Zero was serious again.  “Well, I can’t say there’s  _ no _  way, but it would extremely hard with Yuki and I on patrol.  Why?  Is someone after you?”

Jinel looked down, her eyes clouding.  “I don’t think so…”

Zero’s gaze softened and he cleared his throat.  “Well, I can focus my patrol on this wing, just in case.”

A defensive sting made Jinel snap.  “It’s not like I need your protection.  It was just a stupid question.”

Zero raised his hands.  “Sorry, sorry.”  He turned and walked away.

A lump formed in the pit of Jinel’s stomach and she suddenly regretted not just letting him patrol around her dorm.  She turned and went back, double-checking her door and then window.

As she climbed into bed, she found herself staring out the window.  When a shadow passed over it, her eyes widened.  But then she recognized Zero through the trees.  He paused and her skin prickled as she felt more than saw his gaze.  A warm sensation passed over her and she relaxed.

Just knowing he was there made it easier for her to sleep.  Within moments, she was out cold.

† ††

The next day in class  Jinel was able to survive the embarrassing introduction from the teacher and get to her seat with no wounds inflicted.  She couldn’t help but notice only two students were asleep – Yuki and Zero.  Her seat was beside Zero and behind Yuki.

For the first time, she wondered if they ever got a chance to actually sleep or if this was the closest they ever came.

When class was over, the girl beside Yuki shook her awake so Jinel decided to do the same for Zero.  A couple taps and he groggily opened his eyes.  After a pause with a clouded expression, his eyes snapped wide opened and he pushed Jinel back.

Her eyes narrowed.  “You’re welcome, Jackass.”

“Whatever.”  He rushed through grabbing his stuff and darting out of the classroom.

Yuki frowned and asked Jinel.  “What happened?  Did Zero say something to you?”

“No.  Clearly, he hates me.”  Jinel growled, grabbing her own stuff and leaving as well.

The girl with Yuki commented.  “Is it just me, or do those two seem like they were meant for each other?”

Yuki giggled.


	3. Pampered Princess

After finishing up her homework – and for the lack of having anything else better to do, Jinel went on the hunt for Zero.  She was determined to get an explanation for his behavior after class.  She was just trying to be nice, which was unusually uncharacteristic of her.

After an hour or so, she was about ready to give up on the search when she heard a horse neigh.   Looking at the barn, she smiled.  It reminded her of younger times when she would ride horses with her parents through the back roads of downtown.

She walked in to a sight she wasn’t expecting – Zero.  He was  laying  in a pile of hay next to where a horse was standing.  If she hadn’t known better, it looked like the horse was protecting him.  Gently, it nipped at the hay beside his hair.  Her eyes were drawn in by the way his silver hair trembled against the straw.   Then down the gentle slope of his cheek and following the beautiful curve of his lips.

Jinel knelt down, tucking her skirt to her legs and cautiously reached to touch his face.  After one stroke, his head naturally bent towards her hand.  The warmth against her hand and made her heart pound a little harder.

He was so beautiful.

He stirred a little more and opened his eyes only slightly.  He whispered but didn’t move.  “What are you doing?”

Jinel drew back suddenly and glared at him.   “Hunting you down!”

Now he was fully awake.  He sat up and glared back.  “Hunting me for what?”

“Your rudeness after class today.”   Jinel scowled.  “I woke you up and you pushed me back like I was the plague.  Didn’t the headmaster say you were supposed to be nice to me?”

“I have no obligation to you.  Besides, you seem to be handling yourself fine.”  Zero growled, sitting up.

“That doesn’t mean anything!”  Jinel snapped – trying to hide that she was hurt by his dismissive attitude toward her, but at the same time, even more attracted.

Zero started to get up.  “Will you get out of my face?”  He ordered.

Jinel moved in on him.  “I’m not in your face!  – yet!”

Zero’s eyes widened abruptly and a look of what could have been pain flooded them.  This time, he shoved her right back into the hay bale and ran full speed away from her.

Jinel stared dumbfounded at the barn’s opening.  Never before had she been rejected so entirely.  She’d never felt the sensation of being repulsive to someone – and she didn’t like it.

She curled up and leaned on the stall next to the horse.  She whispered to it, “Why does he hate me?”

The horse just snorted into her hair, making her sigh louder.  She smiled a bit to herself.  She’d never encountered someone who could make her blood boil quite so much…

† † †

Jinel tossed and  turned,  her mind racking.  Finally she gave up and tossed her pillow aside before sitting up in bed.  No matter what she did, it seemed like that guy was always there, always over her shoulder.  She trembled at the thought and bit the nail of her thumb.

A movement outside caught her attention.  In the moonlight, she could see the outline of a man standing against a tree.

She crept  to her window and slowly opened  it.

“Go back to bed.”

She recognized the voice.  It was Zero; still keeping watch at nights.

Jinel puffed a cheek.  “Don’t tell me what to  do,  I’m not a helpless child.”

“Make up your mind.  You act like one during the day; wanting to be pampered and spoiled, but then you want me to  _ not _  treat you like that.”

“Spoiling doesn’t mean babying!”  Jinel snapped.

“Are you listening to yourself?” Zero mocked.

Jinel slammed the window  and dropped down, curling her knees up to her chest.  Why did he have to act like such a jerk!?

A click against the door caught Jinel’s attention.  She stood and the same overpowering presence as before encompassed her.  She rushed out the door and shouted, “Where are you!?”

Following the presence, she made her way through the halls and out the dorm door.  It led her through the forest and back to the academy.

Zero watched Jinel run out and wondered how far his obligation took him.  He said he’d watch this wing, but made no agreements to specifically help her.

But the thought of a vampire sinking it’s fangs into her left a cold knot in his stomach.

He ran after her.

Jinel slowed to a stop when her feet wouldn’t take her any farther.  She panted, but the presence still lingered.  She wished she’d never left the dorm.  

“Well, what do we have here?”

Jinel’s eyes widened on the two boys coming forward.   Their gazes swirled with some strange desire she couldn’t perceive.  She got up and  face  her challengers.  “What do you want?”

“Seems the discipline committee is slipping.”   The blond one commented.  “A rat got in.”

Now she recognized them.   Two members of the Night Class. Kaname Kuran’s posse.   Jinel’s eyes narrowed.  “Hope you’re not trying to be intimidating.”

The blond frowned.  “You’re not like the other girls.  You’re not swooning.”

She reached for the knife inside of her jacket.  “You’re not my type.”

The blond hissed and Jinel saw the fangs.  It confirmed what she’d suspected.   “Vampire.”

“Let me have a taste.  Maybe you’ll change your mind.”  He tried to seem more seductive.

Fail.  “My blood is too good for you.”

“Cocky little –  “  He  went to lunge on her when the path was intercepted.  He was thrown on the ground.  Between the two of them, Zero stood, gun pointed at the vampire.

“Drinking blood on school grounds is prohibited.”  Zero  stated,  his voice as cool as ice.

The blond narrowed his eyes.  “You wouldn’t really fire that thing.”

Zero shot one round next to his head and the vampire cringed.  He got up quickly, hands up in defeat.   “Now leave.”  Zero ordered.  “Before I change my mind about letting you live.”

They couldn’t have scurried away faster.

Zero turned to Jinel as she said, “I figured that was the big secret.”

His expression gave nothing away.  “You’re familiar with those beasts?”

“Not them specifically.   But I am familiar with vampires.”  Jinel explained.

Zero’s eyes darkened.  “They’re nothing but monsters.   Beasts in human form.   Every single one of them should be erased from this planet without mercy.”

Jinel sighed.  “You’re adamant.”   She paused.  “They…did something to you once, didn’t they?”

Zero paused.  “That’s…none of your business.”

Jinel chewed the inside of her cheek.  “You don’t have to be a jerk about it, jeez.  Sorry I bothered asking.”

He looked at her seriously.  “Wanna explain why you were running away…again…?”

Jinel barked loudly.  “I wasn’t running away!  I didn’t ask you to follow me or save me so don’t act like you did me any favors!”

His eyes narrowed.  “You’re the one that asked me to keep an eye out.”

“Vampires weren’t my concern…”

Zero focused on her.  “ Either way,  s tay  away from them.  They’re dangerous.”

She glared.   “Stop. Babying.   Me.”

“Stop giving me reason to.”  Zero retorted.

She wanted to be angry a t the comment, but she couldn’t  help smirking instead.  Neither could he.  She turned her back to him and ordered, “Take me back to my dorm.”

“Your wish is my command, Princess.” 


	4. Crush

Jinel made a face while the girls around her screamed.  She moaned, “Why is everyone making such fuss?”

Yuki turned to her.   “Because tomorrow is St. Xocolatl’s Day.”

“What’s that?”  Jinel asked, more confused than before.

“You don’t know?”

Jinel looked at the girl next to her who spoke.  She was a beautiful girl with pure white hair that sloped into blow through her inverted haircut.  Her eyes were misty blue, but still bright and full.  She looked up from her book to meet Jinel’s eyes.  “It’s the day girls give chocolates to their crushes in a profession of love.”

Jinel puffed a cheek.   “How corny.”

“I think so, too.”  She stated.  “But it is a great opportunity to make a lot of chocolate for  yourself  and devour it in one helping.”

Jinel purred.  “I like the way you think.”

“Want to join me in the kitchen tonight?  I got a hundred recipes I wanna try.”  She offered.

“Heck yes.  What time?”  Jinel eagerly asked.

“Seven?”  She suggested.  “I’m Sillia, by the way.”

“Jinel.”   Jinel responded, both of them grinning.

“You’ll get fat.”

Jinel recognized Zero’s voice from the other side of her.  She didn’t’ even look at him when she said back, “At least we’ll be eating chocolate, unlike you.  Cause you won’t get any.”

“Ouch.”  Sillia laughed.  “You’re on fire.”

“Sounds like a depraved way of making you feel better about yourself because you know you’ll be rejected if you actually try to give it to anyone.”  Zero snapped back.

“That’s a good one, too.”  Sillia watched, eyes flaring.

“Says the boy who probably wishes he was a Night Class member so a single girl would look at him.”  Jinel snarled.

A feral rage took the place of the mocking humor in his expression.  He gathered his stuff…and left.

Sillia teased.  “Oh snap.”

Jinel watched Yuki run after him and her heart swelled.  She’d taken it too far.   “So…seven tonight?”

“Be there.”  Sillia agreed.

All day, Jinel couldn’t’ get Zero off her mind.  She wondered how upset he’d be or if he’d even ever forgive her.

She felt sick.

So when she stumbled into the academy’s kitchen, Sillia frowned.  “You…look like shit.”

Jinel couldn’t help but smile.  It was weird.  This girl was easy to be around and it felt almost as though they already knew each other.  “Thanks.”  She took in the splatters of food already stained on her apron from past cooking experiments.   “You too.”

Sillia laughed.  “Come on.  Chocolate makes the heart feel better.”  She dragged Jinel to the closet for an apron and then guided her through the first recipe.  While the first batch cooled, Sillia flipped through the book for the next one to try.  “So…you like Zero?”

Jinel nearly spit out the fruit punch she’d poured for herself.  “Excuse me?”

“You looked like an abused puppy when he got mad and you look drunk on the misery of rejection.  Not hard to tell.”  Sillia winked, breaking out more chocolate.

Jinel watched her.  All her life, she’d remained secluded in her own thoughts and life.  No one had ever stepped in or tried to read her.  Suddenly, she was way too uncomfortable.  “Who do you think you are?  You don’t know me or what is going on.  So don’t – “

“Cool it.”  Sillia faced her now.  “Your temper matches your hair.  What, are you from nobility?”

Jinel sighed and gave up.  Sliding down the counter until she sat, she confessed.   “Yeah.”

“What’s going on with you?”  Sillia asked, kneeling down.

“I’m an only child and I grew up in a secluded home.” Jinel explained.  “So the concept of friends and people close to me is new.”

Sillia pursed her lips and nodded, understanding.  “So, to cover up for your own insecurities, you snap at people.”

“I guess.”  Jinel sighed.

Sillia rolled her eyes and pulled her back to her feet.  “ alright , let’s lay down some rules.”

Jinel blinked in confusion as she continued, “First: I only text when I’m bored, so you’re in charge of making plans.  Second: I like to go to town and shop a lot.  Third:  Don’t be clingy, it’s weird.  Fourth: Always be honest.”

Jinel cleared her throat.  “These are rules for what?”

Sillia laughed.   “Our friendship!”   She held out a chocolate.  “See?  You’re my friend-crush.”

Jinel started laughing as she took the chocolate.   “Alright, Friend-Crush.”

Sillia giggled and stirred the boiling melted chocolate.   “On that note.   Being completely honest…”  She looked at Jinel earnestly.  “…you’re my first friend, too.”

Jinel sighed.  “Good.   Makes me feel a little less crappy.”

Sillia laughed.  “That’s my job.  Grab the strawberries out of the fridge.”

After a couple hours and five thousand chocolates later, the whole kitchen was filled with tasty treats.  Halfway through, Jinel and Sillia collapsed.

Sillia groaned.  “We made way too many.”

“I noticed.”  Jinel teased back.

“Zero’s right.  We’re gonna get so fat.” Sillia commented.

Jinel went quiet.

“Sorry.  I forgot.”  Sillia sighed and patter her shoulder.  “It’ll be fine.  I don’t think anyone in their right mind could stay mad at you.”

Jinel arched her brows, watching her.  “Why do you say that?”

Sillia smirked.  “You’ve just got that aura about you.”

Jinel tipped her head back and relaxed.   “If you say so.”

Sillia paused when she grabbed the cellophane from under the window.  Jinel could hear the smile in her voice when she said, “Trust me.  I don’t think he’s too upset.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing.”

Yuki looke d  at Zero who was staring into the kitchen window.   “Something wrong, Zero?”

He shook his head.   “Nothing.”

Yuki looked in the window, too.  “They’re still cooking?”

“Yeah.”   Zero stated, not looking at her.  “Why did the headmaster allow this?  Now we have to make sure they leave without any problems.

Yuki sighed.  “Don’t make a big deal out of it, Zero.”  When he went quiet, Yuki nudged him.  “So what’s going on between you and her?”

“What do you mean?”

“During class today…”

“Nothing.”

Jinel passed the window.  From the porch, they could see the two of them fighting over a package.  After pulling too hard, Jinel slipped, throwing chocolates everywhere.

A smirk almost pulled his lips up.  But when she got up, he saw a cut on her forearm where she’d banged it on the handle of the cabinet.  A crimson tear slid to her wrist.

Zero’s breath caught in his throat and he turned away quickly.  Yuki gasped as he took off.   “Zero? Where are you going!?”

“Stay away!”  He shouted, not stopping.

Sillia laughed.  “There.  That was harmless.”

“I’m not giving it to him.”  Jinel barked.  “He’ll get the wrong idea.”  She picked the boxed chocolate up to throw away.

Sillia cut her off.  “If I tell you a secret, will you admit you have the hots for Zero?”

Jinel almost snapped “no”, but curiosity made her hesitate.  “Shoot.”

“Promise.”  Sillia ordered.

“Promise.”   Jinel agreed, rolling her eyes.

“I…”  Sillia paused and spoke quietly.   “Secretly have been meeting with Senri…of the night class.   I think…he really likes me…”

Fear shot through Jinel.   A vampire and a human. Bad news.   But she didn’t want to mess up her first friendship.   “Really? Scandalous.”

“I know.  But he’s so sweet.”  Sillia started to rant as they grabbed their stuff.  They laughed until they got outside and split up.  “Later!”  They called.

When she got to the path, she noticed Zero and stopped.  He was in the forest, trying to go unnoticed, but it didn’t work.  “What are you doing?”

“You know they’re vampires.  Why are you staying late?”  Zero challenged.

“Not the answer to my question.”  Jinel retorted.

“Making sure you get home.”

“Not a baby here.”

“W ouldn’t be doing it if it was up to me. Ordered to.”

Jinel paused and her gaze softened.  “So…you’re really not mad?”

Zero looked at her questioningly.  “Mad?”

“What I said today…”

“I don’t remember all your childish comments.”

Jinel narrowed her eyes and raised her hand to slap him.  “You jerk!”

Instinct made Zero catch her hand.  He caught sight of the cut and his eyes widened.  For a moment, his grip tightened before he released it.  “Go…”

“What?”

“Leave me alone!”  He backed up, gripping his hair.

Jinel’s blood ran cold.  “Okay…so you are mad…”  She backed up and ran before he could see her tears.

“No…Jinel…” Zero tried to call out, but his throat was too dry.

Jinel threw the box of chocolates and her bag aside and drove into her bed.

Darkness overcame her and she cried into it all night until the bell rang for class the next day.


	5. The Boy of your Dreams

Sillia walked over to Yuki.   “Do you know where Jinel is?  S he was supposed to…”  She glanced at Zero who was clearly listening in.  “…help…me…hand out our extra chocolates.”

Yuki glanced at Zero.  “She got back to her dorm, right?”

Zero was quiet.  After a second, he got up and left.

Sillia giggled.  “Lovers quarrels are so cute.”

“I was thinking that, too.”  Yuki joined her giggling.  “So, can you fill me in?  Zero won’t tell me anything.”

“Oh yeah.”   Sillia took Yuki’s arm and pulled her away.

Jinel stared at the chocolate on the floor.  She wasn’t sure how to cope with this intense rejection.  The blunt blow of it wasn’t the hardest part.  It was the slowly building acceptance of it.

Sillia had told her to give the chocolate to Zero and apologize, but it was more than clear that he wasn’t interested in her apology…at all.

A fresh stab brought tears to her eyes again.

And a knock on the door.

Jinel regained herself enough to hoarsely say, “Go away.”

“Well…at least I know you’re alive.”

The sound of Zero’s voice made the tears rush faster.  A raw pain clawed at her throat.  “What do you want?”

Zero sighed and leaned his back on the door.  “Are you skipping class because of me?”

She was not playing this game.  “Don’t flatter yourself.  I just didn’t sleep well.   Decided to sleep in.”

“Did something happen?”

“No.”

“So, I really need to guard the princess’s window so she can get her beauty sleep?”

Jinel wiped her eyes and an unintentional giggle escaped.  “You’re an ass.”

“Hey.  It’s St. Xocolatl’s Day.  Aren’t you girls supposed to  be  excited to give chocolates to the Night Class boy of your dreams?”

Jinel got out of bed and picked up the box and stared at it.

“I’m not upset.  What happened last night has nothing to do with you.   So…stop…being upset…or whatever…”

Jinel giggled again.  “You have no idea how to talk to a girl.”  She opened the door, the package behind her back.  

Her breath caught.

He was leaning on the wall now, a hand in his pocket, expression soft as he ga zed down at her.  The look alone  made her stomach swim and she felt dizzy.

“Let’s go get you out there so you can give your chocolate away.”  Zero stated, turning to leave.

“Wait.”  Jinel caught his wrist before she could stop herself.  When he looked at her questioningly, her cheeks heated powerfully.  She couldn’t look him in the eye.  “Actually…I only…wanted to give…”  Instead of finishing her sentence, she placed the box in his hand.

His eyes widened. “Jinel…”

She didn’t let go of his hand.  “D-don’t get the wrong idea.  It’s just… an… apology…”

His gaze fell to the box and softened.  But instantly, his eyes widened and he tried to jerk away.  “No…”

Jinel didn’t let go.   “Stop.   Zero, please, don’t be mad – “

“Just get away from me!”  He ordered, ripping his hand away so fast the box flew out of it and broke open on the floor.  She watched the chocolate roll down the hall.

The tears rushed down her face without her control and Zero ran as fast as he could – away from her.

The knock on her door this time was almost too much.  She didn’t respond to it.  However, Sillia sang, “Open up by the hair of my chinny chin chin.  Or I…will come in anyway!”

She almost smiled as Sillia let herself in.  “Why’d you skip?”

Jinel paused, at a loss of words.  “Just…upset.”

“Zero  do  something?”  Sillia asked with a frown.

Jinel smirked.  “You see right through me.”

“Boys will be boys.  Give him time.”  Sillia suggested.

“He…threw away my chocolate.”  Jinel whispered, her words brimming with pain.

“Bastard!   I’ll get him and give him a piece of my – “

“Just let it go.”  Jinel asked.  “I’m gonna go back to sleep…”

“Okay…just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Thanks…”  Jinel whispered as her new friend walked out of the door.

The next morning, there was a note under her door.  It read:

I’m sorry.  Don’t be upset Princess.

She wanted to be mad.  She didn’t understand why he tried so hard to avoid her.  All she wanted to know was why that was.

Zero wasn’t in class today.

So, he really was avoiding her.

That night, he still wasn’t outside her window.

She wouldn’t let it stand any longer.  She had to know what was going on.  Why he was avoiding her.  She rushed through the forest until she found him.  She heard voices as she drew closer and saw him with several other vampires surrounding him.

When Zero flipped the first one, the others moved in on him.  Jinel’s eyes widened and she jumped.  To her surprise, a wind sliced through the air, wrapping around Zero and blowing back the other vampires.

“What was that?”  Akatsuki demanded.

“Trouble.   Come  on,  let’s leave before anything serious happens.”  The long haired girl suggested to the others.

They took off.

Zero stood there, confused.

Jinel slipped out of the bush.  “Zero, are you okay?”

He stared at her and breathed heavy.  “Jinel…why  are you here?”

Jinel sinced.   “I…I was just looking for you.”

Zero grabbed her shoulders.  “Don’t.  Just stop following me…please.”

Jinel looked away.  This foreign raw agony was swelling up within her.  “You…really hate me…”

He froze.  “No.  That’s not it.  You…”  He stepped back, tearing at his hair.  “Dammit…”

“I’m so confused.  W hy…don’t you want to be near me?   Just…tell me why…”  Jinel begged, trying to reach out to him.  “I just want to know…”

His breathing was coming faster, but Jinel couldn’t see his face or what was happening to him.  She stepped closer.  “Zero…just…talk to me.”

“Get away from me!”  Zero shouted.

Jinel felt the tears but she ignored them.  “Why, Zero?  Why should I leave?  Just tell me and I will!  You’ll never have to talk to me again!”

He breathed harder and harder, his back now against a tree.  She was only a couple steps from him.  She could reach him from where she was.  She started to when he snarled at her.

He glared up at her, his eyes glowing red.


	6. In the Darkness

Zero grabbed Jinel’s arm.  She stared, eyes wide.  “You’re a…vampire…?  But you hate…”

She felt his hand on her neck as he pulled her roughly closer to him.  Despite trembling, she could n’t  fight against him.

His head slowly tipped to her neck and she felt his ragged, hot breath.  She stayed absolutely still.  “Is this…why you’ve been runni ng away from me?   Because you  can’t control your hunger?   You never –  “  She  gasped when his tongue ran up her jugular, trace the line to her collarbone.   The feeling sent shocks of warmth through her body and her stomach churned with an intense desire.  His lips moved back to the middle of her neck and he sank his fangs in.   “Zero!”   Jinel gasped.  It was a tiny prick of pain, but it was dulled by the pleasure of him sucking the escaping blood away.

She grabbed his shoulders to keep herself steady as her body started to tingle from the blood loss.  His eager sucks grew more intense as her body went limp and her vision blurred.  Every couple moments, he paused to breathe and the sound of his ragged pant against her ear made her head swim with things it shouldn’t.  She gripped his jacket.  “…Zero… stop …”

He gasped abruptly, like he’d been woken from a dream.  He pulled back suddenly and her hand went right to the exposed wound.  Without his support, she couldn’t hold herself up.  Her knees buckled under her and she fell against his chest.  He caught her and held her up.  “Jinel…”

She stared up at him through her fuzzy vision.   She saw him there, covered with her blood.  She pulled her hand away and looked at it.  The crimson liquid on it dripped back onto her face.  A weak smile twisted her lips.  “How long…had you been holding back…?  To be…this hungry…”

The look on his face as he stared down at her was so twisted with sadness and disgust , it  made her cringe.  “Zero…?”  She tried to reach up and touch his face, but she couldn’t lift her arm high enough.

He took it in his.  “Jinel…look what I’ve done to you…”

Jinel felt her vision fading in and out.  “I’m okay…just…a little…weak… ”  she  felt movement at the same time that her vision went out completely.

† † †

Jinel passed out completely in Zero’s arms, leaving her as nothing but a delicate child in his  grasp .  It made hi m sick to think that even with  blood all over her, she was still beautiful.   He stood up quickly, but was careful not to jostle her.  He needed to get back as fast as he could before she lost any more blood.

When he started back to the dorm, he was shocked to see Kaname standing there.   He pulled Jinel closer to his chest instinctively.  “What do you want, vampire?”

Kaname looked at Jinel and his eyes narrowed.  “You fed from her…”

Zero looked away, shame keeping him from facing him.  “What’s it to you?”

“You’re becoming a level E.”  His voice was cold.  “If you become a threat to Yuki, I will destroy you.”

Zero’s eyes narrowed, but he brushed past him as though he wasn’t even there.  He ran through the dorm as fast as he could and set Jinel down on  her bed.  He damped some cloth s in the sink.  Resting on the edge of the bed, he softly started wiping away the blood.   When he found his own fang marks, he winced.  “Oh, Jinel…”  

Once he had the mess of f  her skin, he put a bandage on her neck and then looked at her clothes.  Now would be the perfect time for her to wake up…

† † †

Jinel  shifted,  her vision fuzzy.  When she sat up, her focus went out and she became too dizzy to concentrate.   She lay back down and rolled over in time to hear a door open and shut.  She was able to focus enough to comprehend that it was him.  He was shirtless and with a towel draped over his head.  For a moment, Jinel just watched one drop of water run from his jaw and down his torso, his stomach, lower…

She sat up quickly.  Why was she in a room with Zero soaking wet!?   Too fast.

Everything spun and she started to fall forward when Zero caught her by her shoulders.  “Jinel…”

She took in a deep breath.  Slowly, everything came back to her.  “My blood…you…”

Zero bit his lip and looked away like he was in pain.  “Yes.  I did.”

Jinel reached up and gently stroked her hand across his cheek.   “Why…do you look like you’re…still in so much…pain?”  She took a moment to catch her breath.  “Do you…need more…?”

Zero’s eyes widened.  Too quickly, he said, “No!”  He closed his eyes and sat down beside her.  “I already took way too much from you…you could have died.”

Jinel leaned on him.  “But I…didn’t…”  She lifted herself up slowly and forced herself to keep focus, despite her eyes wanting to wander back to his body.  “But I am confused.  You said you hated vampires…that you are a vampire hunter.  But you are one…?”

“I…was human.  I was bitten by a pureblood.”  Zero whispered, his eyes flooding with misery.

“I see.  And that is why…you hate them…”  Jinel took a deep breath.  “If you…don’t feed…then you…will fall to level…E.”

Zero hesitated.  “…Yes.”

Jinel’s fingers slid down his neck, her other hand resting on the bandage on her neck.  “I don’t…want that to happen.”   Her head felt ten times heavier and she let it fall into the crook of his neck.  “Please…feed from me when you’re thirsty…No one…else…okay?”

Zero trembled and gritted his teeth.  “I will not…”

She lifted her head just a bit.  “Yes…you will…I won’t…”

“Enough.”  Zero pushed her away, gently laying her back down on the bed and leaving quickly.  But this time…she knew.  She knew that it was because of his desire to protect her and not his hatred of her.

But it still hurt to watch him walk away.

After a few minutes, when she went to get up again, this time she saw her reflection.  She wasn’t in her blood-covered clothes  anymore.  Her gaze softened.  He had changed her clothes for her.

A chill crept up her spine.  She left her room and moved slowly down the hall to Zero’s.  Without knocking first, she pushed the door open to the most horrific sight she’d ever seen.  Zero sat on the edge of his bed, the barrel of the gun pressed to his temple.

Jinel threw herself at him, smacking the gun out of his hand.  They both fell down against the bed.  “Stop…”  She pressed her face to his now clothed chest and let herself cry without mercy.  “I don’t know you.  I don’t know your past or how much you probably hate yourself for being what you despise most.  But I know…I know the loneliness and the pain of betrayal.   I know what it feels like to be so down on yourself that you feel like that’s the only answer.”  She lifted herself enough to look into his eyes.  “Don’t kill yourself.  You…you’re the first person I ever felt a connection to…don’t leave me in the darkness again…”

“How…”  Zero murmured.  “…could you feel any connection to me?”

“My life was stolen from me as well.  I…was born a…”  She cut back her words, knowing there was no going back if she gave up her secret.   It was too late now.  “…vampire.  I was cursed to become a human.”  From the look on his face, she knew that she would regret it.  “I…like being a human…but…I still have thirst for blood and the powers of a vampire…but I was stripped of my fangs so I could never feed…”

Zero was frozen.  “You’re…a…vampire…?”

She felt tears coming back again.  “Don’t…hate me Zero…”

She felt his hand on her cheek before she saw him reaching.  She barely heard him when he said, “You’ve…been suffering…your whole life…”

Jinel nodded.  “Yes…and because of that…I can help you fight too.  Trust me…and I will tame your vampire so that you can live your life…the way that you want to live it…I will help you.  I will never betray you.”

“You swear…to never let me drink from another person?” Zero asked, more emotion in his eyes than she ever thought possible.

“I swear…but you have to come to me…When you first feel your hunger.  And you must…feed from me…”  Jinel whispered.

His arms came around her and pulled her in close, squeezing her frail body against his warm hard body.  His breath was against her ear when he whispered, “Why would you ever want to submit yourself to the darkness with me?”

“Because the darkness doesn’t sound so bad…if it’s with you.”

Zero’s expression was soft as he gazed at her.  His finger traced her lip.  “You…really have no fangs?”

Her eyes glazed over and she opened her mouth just a bit.  His gaze was fixed on her for a long moment before his hand moved to the back of her neck.   He pulled her closer and his lips found her own parted ones.

Her first reaction was to pull back out of shock, but when a warm, filling sensation spread through her body, she relaxed.  His tongue brushed over her teeth, feeling for the fangs he knew he wouldn’t find.  Once he was done, he pulled back.

“I told you so…”  She purred before her body gave up and she collapsed against him.

The last thing she heard was, “I know, Princess.”


	7. Twilight Invitation

“I’ve never gone to a school where students ride horses for physical education class.”  Jinel commented, rubbing the back of her neck.

Sillia glared at her.  “Are you saying you don’t think that this is physical education?”

Jinel raised her hands in defense.  “No, no!  It is.  I’ve just never been to a school with the funds to allow it.”

“It’s a nice change of pace.  Ever ridden before?”  Sillia asked.

Jinel shook her head.   “Nope.   But I’m gonna sit out today.  I’m exhausted.”  Her eyes wandered to where Zero was laying under the tree.  For a moment, their eyes met, but he closed his as though he hadn’t seen her.

She walked over to him, hands in her pockets.  “You like horses.  Why are you sleeping?”

“What other time am I gonna sleep?” Zero asked.

“Every single class you’re in?”  Jinel retorted, dropping down beside him.

“Normally, I wouldn’t sleep in this class.  But since someone slept in my bed last night, I got even less sleep than usual. ”  Zero commented off-handedly.

Jinel blushed brightly.  “Don’t wave that over my head!”  She grumbled.  “You could’ve just taken me back to my dorm.”

“That would have been too much work.”  Zero retorted with a yawn.

The sound of sho u ts echoed up behind her.  Jinel turned in time to see a white horse racing towards them.  Zero shot up, past her.  “Watch out.”  Before the horse got to her, he grabbed the reins, tugging hard and pulling the horse around to a stop, sliding into the saddle and calming it – all in one fluid motion.

Zero looked down at her and asked, “Are you alright, Princess?”

She was stuck for a moment, in a state of awe.  She couldn’t help how attractive he looked as he pulled that horse in to a stop.  She shook her head and glared at him.  “Stop mocking me and calling me Princess.”

“Stop acting like one.”  Zero teased back.

Jinel rolled her eyes and started to say something back when the headmaster showed up.  He waved his arms.  “Do  me  a favor?   …Or two?”

An hour later, Jinel and Zero were walking through town with a shopping list.   “Since when do students do the shopping?”   Jinel asked.

“It’s…kind of the headmaster’s thing.”  Zero answered, shifting a couple of the bags the two of them had already purchased.

“Oh…” Jinel mumbled.  After buying a few more things, they stashed them away so they could get something to eat.  “Anything sound good?”

“Somewhere that sells noodles.”  Zero commented.

Jinel looked up at him.  “You like noodles?”  Before she heard his response, she was distracted by someone moving through the crowd.  Ahead, a tall man walked.  He had red hair like her, but it was streaked with yellow and white.  He had blue eyes.

Instinctively, she grabbed Zero’s sleeve as the presence from her nightmares washed over her.   “On second thought…how about this shop?”   She shoved him through the door and off the street.

Zero turned and glared at her.  “What was that about?”

“Nothing.   I want icecream.”  Jinel growled, walking by him and to the counter.  

Zero shook his head.  “You’re a terrible liar.”

“Yeah, well –  “ Jinel  started but a couple girls behind the counter squealed.

“Are you from the night class?”  One asked.  “You look like you are!  Oh  my gosh , do you know Hanabusa Aido?”

Before Jinel could stop them from talking, Zero was out the door.  She cursed herself and turned back to the girls.  “He’s a day class student!”  She ran out after him.  By the time she was out there, he was already gone.

“Damn…Zero…”  She sighed and shifted her jacket around her shoulders.  “Why would you just take off on me like that...?”

At the other end of the street, she heard heavy breathing.  Turning, she saw a level E vampire snarl at her.  Her eyes narrowed as it charged her.  “Leave me be, I’m in a bad mood.”  An electric shock came from the building and shot at the vampire, but it only made it hesitate.  Jinel’s eyes widened.   “What - !?”   She screamed when it swiped, cutting her stomach.  

She backed up.  Why weren’t her powers working right?

The vampire lunged again.  But this time, despite  it’s  speed, someone else was faster.  She felt a strong arm come around her waist and pull her out of harm’s way.

Just like with the horse, in one swift move, Zero had pulled her around, drawn his gun, and struck true, destroying the level E with one shot.  Jinel sighed, slumping in his grasp.  “Thanks.”

He let her go and pushed her away from him.  “Let’s go.”  Zero snapped.

Jinel frowned, but she didn’t miss the flash of hunger in his eyes.  She withdrew her hand from her stomach wound.  Her eyes narrowed.   “Zero.”

He turned.  “What?”

Jinel had her blood covered hand held out to him.  “Remember our deal.”

His eyes changed to bright red as he stared at her hand.  “Don’t…resist…”  She cooed, stepping closer.  “It’s only a little bit…this time.”

Hesitantly, he took a hold of her hand and brought it to his lips.  He slowly lapped up the blood while his hot breath caressed her skin.  Her face flushed as she watched him take ever y  last drop.  He reluctantly drew away when he’d licked all of the mess up.  “Let’s go now.”

Jinel followed, grasping the back of his jacket as she walked behind him.

Upon returning to school grounds, both of them were shocked to see Kaname standing at the cross-section in the paths from the town, academy, and dorms.  He was statue still, his piercing eyes narrowed on Jinel.

She stiffened, the same dark presence washing over her like always.  “What do you want?”  She hissed.

Zero put his arm out in front of her and then placed himself between the two of them.

Kaname sighed.  “Did you…have fun today?  Chasing vampires?”

Both of them were quiet.

An almost smirk came to Kaname’s lips.  “There’s…an event tonight.  I request that you both attend…”

Jinel felt her stomach flip.  She wasn’t stupid.  He was up to something and there was no way she was going to fall for it.  “Not a chance.”

All humor was gone from the vampire’s face now.  “You…don’t get to turn me down.  That’s not an option.  I promise that you don’t want to make me any more of an enemy than you already have.”

Zero cut him off, eyes narrow.  “I want to know.  What do you have against her?  How do the two of you know each other?”

Kaname and Jinel glared at each other through him.  Kaname straightened up.  “I’ll answer that…if the two of you attend.”

After a pause, Zero turned to her, his eyes searching for the answer to his question.  As much as she didn’t want him to know, it was only fair.  Her shoulders slumped.   “Fine.”

Kaname flashed another grin before casually walking away.

Zero looked at Jinel suspiciously.   “Now, any idea why he would invite us to anything?”

Jinel walked past him.  “You don’t want to know the answer to that question.”

“I do.  That’s why I asked.”  He followed her and she could feel his gaze in her back.  It soothed her, just to know he was there, watching her.  To know…that he was close.

“Kaname and I…have an overdue grudge.”  Jinel explained, carefully picking out her words.  “I’m sure this has something to do with him wanting to get back at me. ”

Over the roof of the school, Jinel could see the sun setting.  If she hurried, she could get a small nap in before having to return to the Night Class.  She looked at Zero seriously.  “I want to get a little rest before going.”  She explained, climbing the hill that led to the back of the school and going in the back way – closer to her dorm.

Zero stopped.  “Then I’ll guard the Princess’s window until it’s time to leave.”

Jinel paused, her cheeks flushed.  “You’ll come wake me up when it is?”

Zero jokingly bowed.  “That’s what a Knight does, right?”

A quirk of a smile tipped up her lips.  “Thanks…Zero.”


	8. Reunion

“Princess…”

Jinel slowly opened her eyes.  First, it was all a fuzzy blur of silver and pale colors.  Then as it cleared up, she saw Zero’s warm face gazing down at her.  Her heart tripped up a bit.  She sat up just a little.  There was just a hint of smile on her lips.  “What?”

“Time to go.”

She remembered the event Kaname invited them  to  suddenly and grumbled.   “Oh yeah.”   She started to get up but Zero didn’t move.   “Yes?”

“Did you sleep okay?”  He  asked,  no expression on his face.

Jinel’s lips twisted and she turned away.  “I slept fine.  Let’s go.”   She pushed him up and got up behind him.  She took a moment to fix the frays of her hair before following Zero out of the dorm.   They headed to the Night Class dormitory.

In the front area, many vampires were gathered round.  Everyone turned and stared at them.  Jinel instinctively ducked behind Zero, away from their gazes.  As soon as she realized what she did, she straightened up and pretended that it didn’t affect her.

The first person to greet them was Ichijo.  He waved his hand.  “Hi!  You came to my birthday party!”

Jinel blinked.   “Er…what?”

Zero didn’t say anything or react.

Ichijo teased by saying, “It’s.  My.   Birthday. Party.”

“Your birthday…?  You’re how old?”  Jinel asked, brow arched.

Ichijo made a dreamy face.   “I just turned eighteen.  Want to kiss the birthday boy?”

Before Jinel could even say anything back, Zero stepped between.  “Where’s Kaname?”  He demanded.

“Right here.”

Both of them turned to face Kaname as he walked down the short flight of steps out of the dorm.

“Good.  Now you can explain why we needed to be here.”  Zero snapped.

Ichijo frowned.  “You didn’t come to celebrate my birthday?”

Both Zero and Jinel glared at him before looking back at Kaname.

Kaname held his hands out, his dark eyes on Jinel.  “This was my offer of a truce.  Let’s forget the past.”

Jinel’s eyes narrowed.   “Just like that?   You’re done hating me?  Last I checked ,  I didn’t have anything against you…except that you wanted me dead.”

When several vampires started hissing, Kaname smirked.  “Now would not be a good place to challenge me.  You’re not in good company.”

Jinel gritted her teeth.  “So…what’s the catch?”

Kaname gave a fake smile.   “Nothing at all.”

“Fine.”   Jinel reluctantly mumbled.  Maybe, if anything, she might sleep better – until she found out what he was really after, that is.

After a long period of silence, Ichijo clapped his hands.  “Now, let’s get back to the party!”

Jinel moved closer to Zero as they lingered.  Everyone at the party was laughing and exchanging with each other happily.   Jinel touched his arm softly.  “We don’t need to stay.”

Both of them glanced over when Ichijo and Senri started to cut the cake.  Senri took the knife, slicing Ichijo’s hand.  Jinel watched the blood drip down his finger and Senri leaned in, sucking away the blood.

She felt Zero stiffen beside her.  In the next moment, he was running, as fast as he could, away from the party.  Jinel gasped and ran after him.  Before she got away, Kaname called out to her.

She stopped and turned, facing him.  Kaname’s gaze could have killed her if it were a weapon.   "You’ll never escape, Jinel.”

Jinel rolled her eyes before chasing back after Zero.

Along the way, she found his shed jacket, picked it up, and continued on.   “Zero!?”   She could almost smell the bloodlust and knew why he had run away so fast.

When she found him by the pool, collapsed to his knees, she also saw the spilled blood tablets.  “Zero…”  Her eyes widened as she walked to him and realization sunk in.  “Oh no, don’t tell me…”   But she knew: his body was rejecting the blood tablets.

As she drew closer, he started coughing.  She rushed to his side.   “Zero!”   She quickly  pulled  her hair back off her neck and over the front of her shoulder.  “Bite me, now.  Stop holding it in or you’ll go mad, or kill  yourself !”

He still tried to resist , but the bright red in his eyes betrayed him.  He grabbed Jinel’s arms and squeezed as he tipped his head and licked slowly and hotly up her neck.  “Zero…”  She whispered.

When he opened his mouth, Jinel felt the brush of his fangs on her neck and she let out a soft noise.  She closed her eyes, biting back the moan that wanted to escape when his fangs sank in.  She gripped his hair as he sucked away her blood yet again.

As her body started to go cold,  a warm pleasure swarmed her .  Keeping Zero as tight to her as she coul d, she let him have as much as  he needed.  His hands slid to her waist and held tight, as though she were the one that grounded him.

But when she shifted, to push him back, one of them hit the edge of the pool and both of them slipped in.

Underwater, the glow of his eyes faded and h is eyes softened.  Finally, he looked away, ashamed of what he’d done.  They both broke the surface of the water at the same time.  Jinel grabbed a hold of him and pulled him in close.  “Zero…”

Before she could even react, the barrel of a gun slid past her head and with one click, she heard the crack of a bullet and blood splashed up on her face.  She let out a scream.

“Stop right there, Vampire.  Or should I kill my student?”  A tall man wit h a cowboy looking hat demanded as Zero screamed in pain.

Jinel gaped in horror at him while clutching Zero tightly.  The guy said, “Even though it’s a small wound, the pain is great.  That’s because the bullet is embedded with the magic arts.”

The guy’s eyes narrowed.  “Have you already fallen to level E, Zero?”  He raised the gun again.

Jinel felt herself growl and she pulled Zero around behind her.  She kept her gaze focused on the man.  “If you want to kill him, you’ll have to kill me first.”

Zero gasped.  “Jinel – “

“Who do you think you are?”  The man demanded.  “You’ll defend him even if he becomes a level E?”

When Jinel went to shout back at him, Zero gripped her shoulder.  “Stop, Jinel.”  He turned to face the barrel of the gun.  She could see in his eyes that he was ready to accept the bullet.  She grabbed his sleeve and yanked him back.  “You jerk!”

A moment later, the headmaster showed up.  He grabbed the gun from the guy and shouted, “What are you doing?  How can you point a gun while a girl is soaking in water?”  He went to help the two of them up, but neither accepted the offer.

Jinel glared at the guy and his stupid looking hat while Zero stared off into space dejectedly.  She could sense that he was suffering.  She jumped when she felt the headmaster’s hand on her shoulder.  “Jinel, would you please go back to your dorm?  We need to discuss something.”

Jinel frowned.  Something she couldn’t be involved with?   If it was about Zero…

She touched Zero’s arm.  “Zero…do you want me to leave?”  If he needed his space and requested that she left, she would.  But she wanted as much as anything to stay here with him.

“Yes.”

It felt like a cold dagger but she refused to let it show.  “Okay…then…see you tomorrow…”  She walked away, the cold air making her shiver, especially in her wet clothes.

But she didn’t see Zero the next day.


	9. Down the Barrel of a Gun

The first person she saw that could help her find him was the same guy who pointed a gun at Zero.  “Excuse me.”

“What?”  He growled.

“I want answers.”  Jinel ordered.

“Well, don’t you just think you’re high and  mighty.   Get in line girl.”  He snapped, starting to walk on.

“Who are you?” Jinel shouted.

“Yagari, a Vampire hunter.”   He answered plainly.

“Okay, Yagari, where is Zero?”  She pressed.

“We isolated him.”  Yagari answered.   “So that he doesn’t bite anyone else.”

“Where?!”   Jinel shouted louder.

“Why do you care so much?  He’s nothing but a lowly vampire now.  Cut your losses and forget about him.” Yagari turned towards the door to the Night Class’s room.  “But…if you’re so curious…he’s in the headmaster’s guest room.”

Without another word, Jinel took off.

When she got there, she knocked softly.  At first she didn’t think he heard, but then the door finally opened.  The second Zero saw her, his eyes widened and he slammed the door right in her face.  Jinel gasped and slammed her fist on the door.  “Zero, you better open this door back up right now!”

“Jinel, go.”

Jinel sighed and slipped her nail into the lock on the door, starting to work it.  “What’s on your mind, Zero?  I thought we’d made a deal.”

“I’m not going to feed anymore.”

Jinel stared at the door.  “Is it because of your sensei?  You don’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes, knowing that you’re feeding from someone?”

Silence was answer enough.  When she got the lock undone, she waited.  She whispered, “Does death really sound that much more appealing?  There’s nothing worth living for?”

When she heard nothing back from him, her stomach wrenched.  She opened the door, surprising Zero who still stood there.  Before he could push her back out, she grabbed his sleeves and pushed him back.  “No!”  She was desperate to hold on to him.  “You’re not going to push me away.  We agreed…you can’t go into the darkness without me.  I’m going with you!”

Zero looked down at his feet as she directed him to the bathroom.  He whispered, “Jinel, I don’t want your life to be ruined with mine…”

Jinel unintentionally snapped, “I’m already a vampire, my life is already cursed!”

His expression sobered as she added quietly, “But with you…it doesn’t seem like it…”

When his back hit the wall, she stopped walking.  “I…want to keep you with me.   Because…I don’t want to feel alone anymore.   Giving you my blood…is worth it…”

“I hate that I’m a vampire…I can’t forgive myself for…” Zero whispered.

“It’s okay.  You don’t have to forgive yourself…”  She lifted her head up.  “Because I do…”

Zero closed his eyes and knotted his hand into her hair.  “Jinel…how can you  be  so cruel…?”  His heavy breathing fell on her neck as she tipped her head up, welcoming his fangs.  She felt a single tear escape before he sank his fangs into her neck and took her blood yet again.

With each suck, a little of the loneliness went away.  Instead, it was replaced with this connection she shared with Zero.  The desire to be with him, to be near him, to be the only one who ever felt the pleasure of his fangs on her skin.

Her breath escaped a little quicker as she felt her own blood starting to run down her collarbone and under her shirt.  She twined his hair around her fingers.  “Don’t waste so much, Zero…”

Alas, he released her, but he kept his head tipped where she couldn’t see his face, but she felt another drop of blood fall from his lips onto her hand.  He fell back against the wall, breathing a little heavy still.

Jinel scooted closer to him and brushed his bangs away from his eyes so she could see his face.  Blood was smeared down his lips.

“I’m despicable.”  Zero whispered.  “I don’t…want to do this.  I don’t want to hurt anyone…but I can’t control this…this craving for blood.”  When he finally looked at her, his face was so torn with agony and completely heartbreaking that her breath stopped for a moment.  “I give up.”  He continued, his expression only getting worse.  “Drinking your blood…it only temporary solves the problem…I can’t be fixed…”

Jinel sat up and pressed herself against him.  She cupped his face and glared at him.  “Hate me if you must, but…I’m not letting you give up.  I need you…I won’t let you leave me again.”  She kissed his chin, tasting the sweet blood there and licked the smeared remains off his lips.

She felt his lips part and a gentle breath escaped so she kissed him, a little hard, wanting to make her feelings clear.  He didn’t pull away.  No, to her surprise, his returning kiss was  almost as desperate as hers.  When she pulled back, she wiped the blood off her collarbone and then licked it off her fingers.  “So…you’re returning to class tomorrow, right?”

His expression was warm and troubled.  “I guess so.”

“Good.”  She leaned forward and pecked his lips.  He leaned into it, wanting more, but she pulled away too quickly.  She winked, “Goodbye, Zero.”

That night, Jinel couldn’t sleep at all.  Mostly because she knew that Zero wasn’t there keeping watch for her.  She tossed and turned.  When the class bell rang, she struggled to get up.  Funny, she told Zero to go to school, but she failed to be on time herself.

Once she was dressed and on her way, she heard the door to Zero’s room close.  She blinked.  He hadn’t gone to class?  She leaned her ear to his door and overheard one sentence:

“The only way your shoulder could heal so fast is if you’d  drank  fresh blood.”

Jinel gasped and threw open the door.  “No!”

For one second Jinel and Zero’s eyes met.  He gasped and in the knick of time, pushed the barrel of the gun up so that it missed his head.  That same torn expression was on his face.  Did he really hate being alive that much?

Yagari let go of the gun.  “I thought you’d forgotten…”  He pressed his hand to his eye.  “You’d never let me regret losing my eye to save your life.  As long as you’re still alive, you must struggle until you can’t struggle any more.  This life will be covered in blood.  Don’t run away from it, Zero.”

Yagari flashed a look at Jinel.  “Control him.  Seems only you can.”  And he left.

Jinel turned back to Zero who seemed to be in a state of awe.  She knelt down in front of him and touched his cheek.  “Are…you okay?”

He didn’t say anything.

Jinel looked down.  “You…scared me…”

Zero stared for a moment and then touched the top of her head, stroking a few strands of hair down into her face and then back behind her ear.  His fingers brushed her cheek.  “I promise…not to run any more, okay?”  His thumb brushed under her eye, catching a tear.  “So, no more crying.”

Zero got up and walked on by, but not before Jinel caught a flash of determination in his eyes.  Suddenly she wondered what had happened to cause that sudden different look.  A pang of jealousy shot through when she realized that someone else was able to give him a reason to live.

Not her.

After she collected herself up, she left the room and was headed for her dorm when she saw a familiar white head of hair.

Sillia smiled brightly at her.  In her hand she had a white bag.  “I ordered too much take out, wanna help me?”

Jinel smiled.  “I would love to.”

After getting plates and everything set out, both girls dug into the wonderful taste of Chinese food without effort.  Sillia crossed her legs and kicked them up on a chair.  “So…what’s the 411 on you and Zero?”

Jinel blushed and looked away.   “Nothing.”

Sillia groaned.  “When are you two gonna seal the deal!?  You guys make the best couple ever.”

Jinel looked at her food shyly.  “You think so?”

Sillia waved her hand, but there was a light blush on her cheeks.  “Trust me.  I’ve seen that kind of look before.  When Zero looks at you…it’s like you’re the only one he sees in the whole world…”

Jinel looked down, her face cherry red.  “If you say so…”  She couldn’t help but wonder what was going on in Zero’s head and if she really meant  _ anything _  to him.  Or was she just another meal?

Sillia patted Jinel’s hand across the table.  “Well, you got me, no matter what, kay?”

Jinel grinned.  “Yeah, thanks.”


	10. Exhausted

Zero grumbled.  “You’re not my mother.”

Jinel leaned on the door frame, arms crossed as she watched Zero pull on his under shirt.  “If I don’t make sure you go to class, then we both know you’re never going to show up. ”

“Oh yeah, thanks for that vote of confidence.”   Zero rolled his eyes, tugging on his vest.

She slid over to him before he buttoned it up and she gently did it for him.  She felt his soft eyes on the top of her head.  “You know you’re looking for any excuse to skip.”

“And what’s your excuse for putting my clothes on for me?”  Zero challenged playfully.

Jinel blushed at first, but finally found a believable lie.  “You never put it on  right,  I just want to make sure you look decent on your fi r st day back.”

“…right.”  Zero picked up his jacket, but Jinel took it from him as well.  “Ugh.   Really?”

“This is part of your uniform.”  Jinel explained.  She held it open and he slipped in arms in the sleeves.  Her body tingled when she felt his body brush against hers and then she took her time doing up the buttons.

“Happy now?”   Zero asked shortly.

Jinel playfully shoved him.  “As long as you stay in school today, I am.”

With a final roll of the eyes, they headed out.

Right after school, Yuki and Zero were given an assignment from the hea dmaster.  Bored, Jinel kicked back  at the student-run restaurant on campus.  She ordered a small little dinner for herself and relaxed.  It was a quiet.  No one was around.

Even Sillia said she had plans after school.  After finishing her food, she felt her eyelids get heavy.  Why was she getting so tired all of the time now…?   She fell asleep without any resistance.

_ “You should  _ _ be  more _ _  careful…” _

_ She recognized her mother’s voice. _

_ “You don’t want the bad men coming for you, do you?  They’ll hurt you.” _

_ “Why would the bad men come for me?  I just wanted to make a snowman.”  Jinel explained as a small child. _

_ “Yes, Jinel. _ _   But your snowman is covered in blood.” _

_ Jinel gasped and turned towards her snowman.  A trail of blood seeped towards her.  The blood crept up her body and wrapped around her like snake attacking its prey. _

Jinel sat up, screaming.  She moved so quickly that her chair tipped over and she landed on her side, her arm twisted awkwardly under her.  She rolled over, groaning at the throbbing in her arm.  She stared at the ceiling.  “What’s wrong with me?”

“Besides falling asleep at your dinner table?”

Jinel shifted her gaze to look up.  Zero leaned over her, his hands on either side of her head.  She looked down.  “It’s not like I had anything else to do.”

“So why didn’t you just go to bed if you were so tired?”  Zero asked.

“It hit me suddenly.”  Jinel told him, sitting up a little.  For a moment, his gaze intensified before he looked away.

“You don’t think it has anything to do with me drinking – “

Jinel whirled towards him.  “No!”   She cupped his face.  “Everything is  fine,  this is something completely…different.”  She paused, noticing she was out of breath.

“Different?”  Zero asked softly.   “Different…as in?   Jinel, what’s going on?”

Instead of responding, she looped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  “I’m just…super tired…”

Everything went black.

When she woke back up, she saw Zero sitting in a chair, staring worriedly at her.  As soon as she sat up, went back to her bedside.   “Jinel?”

“Yeah?”   She asked, yawning.

“Are you okay?”

“Absolutely, slept like a baby.  Why?”  It registered that Zero was apparently worried about her for some reason.

“Jin, you passed out for no reason twice.”  Zero explained.  “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Just a lot on my mind.   I didn’t sleep well.”  Jinel told him.  He looked down for a moment.

“I haven’t been guarding you so that you can sleep…”  Zero informed, sighing.  Jinel wanted to argue, but it’s not like she could lie and say that it wasn’t true.  Zero rubbed her shoulder.  “Why don’t you come with me to the shooting range?  You can rest up there in peace before I go on patrol.”

Jinel nodded and went to get up when her legs buckled under her and she fell against him.   “S-sorry. Still woozy.”

Zero sig hed.  He wrapped his arm  around her thighs and scooped her up into his arms and carried her out into the hall.  “I got ya princess.”

Jinel blushed and held onto him tightly as he carried her through the school.  “Zero…?”  She whispered, suddenly wondering just what he was thinking as he held her.  Was Sillia right?  Was she that important to him?

“Yes?” He asked, setting her down on the bench.

She stared at him for a long moment.  When she looked into his eyes and lost all sense of herself, she shook her head.  “Nevermind…”

Zero nodded, turning around.  After only a few minutes, he shot through several targets and was winding down.   “Jinel.”

She jumped.  It wasn’t like him to start conversations.   “Hm?”

“Can I say something…that’s going to sound…weird?”  Zero set his gun down.

“Shoot.”  She leaned her elbows on her knees as she listened for his statement.

“Yesterday…your blood.”  Zero started.  Jinel felt her body go warm at the memory of his lips on her neck, the tickle of his hot breath, the feeling she got when he drank from her.  “It…tasted different.  Is…something bothering you?  Something that maybe…is keeping you up?”

Jinel looked down.  “There’s a lot of stuff on my mind, that’s all.”

There was a silence that foll owed and she knew that he  was  wanting  to know.  But how could she tell that all she wanted to know was – 

“How are you feeling?” Zero asked.

“Fine now.   I think the lack of sleep just caught up with me.”  Jinel told him.

Zero shrugged and went back to shooting at the  nonliving targets.

And that night, with Zero outside her window, she slept like a baby.

A knock on her window disturbed her in the middle of the night.  She climbed out of bed and drowsily opened the door.  “Hm…do you know what time it is?”

Sillia grabbed her collar and pulled her out into the hall and shut the door.

Suddenly Jinel was wide awake again.  “What’s…happening?”

“I need your help.”  Sillia stated, crossing her fingers.

“With what?”  Jinel asked, rubbing her eyes.

“Senri.”

Jinel’s breath caught in her throat and the worst of the worst crossed her mind.  “What’d he do?”

Sillia blushed and danced in place.  “Keep it a secret?”

“Why couldn’t this wait until morning?”  Jinel groaned.

“He just gave it to me!”

“Just now?   He was here!?”  Fear shot through Jinel like a lightning strike.  The vampire was getting through because Zero was too busy protecting her.  She was so selfish.

Sillia nodded and pulled a box out of her back pocket.  She opened it and showed Jinel the bright diamond necklace.  “He gave it to me and told me that I was always on his mind.  He was always thinking of me.  Isn’t that so cute!?”

Jinel looked away.   “Yeah…super cute.”

Sillia frowned.  “Jay?  You look upset.”

“It’s nothing.  Can I go back to bed?”  She was already turning.

Sillia sounded hurt when she said back, “Yeah…sorry to disturb you…”

Later, when she got the idea of a vampire attacking her friend out of her mind, she’d apologize for not being more excited for her.


	11. The Best Knight

Jinel kicked the wall.  “Why are the bathrooms always shut down!?”

Sillia laughed at her.  “You’re so irritable.  You should try taking your showers earlier.”

Jinel sighed and fanned her hand at the door.  “How was I supposed to know that there would be another late-night bather?”

Her best friend rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.  “I’m going back to my dorm.  Don’t freak out too much on the poor soul who has to face your wrath when they get out of that bathroom.”

Jinel playfully shoved her.  “Get out of here.”

“Bye, Jay.”  Sillia trotted off.

Jinel sat down on the little couch and relaxed.  Before she knew it, she was curled up on her side, snoozing away.

Zero rubbed the towel through his hair, but was surprised to see Jinel  laying  on the couch.  He sighed and a smile almost came to his lips.  He leaned over her and stroked her cheek.  “Princess, wake up.”

When she didn’t stir, he started to pick her up when a piece of hair fell off her neck.  He gasped as a strong wave of hunger washed over him.  He gasped and drew himself back, his throat going raw with need.

He jumped when Jinel shifted and sat up.

Jinel sat still when she saw Zero and the glowing red in his eyes.  “Baby…”  He breathed heavy but when she reached for him, he pulled back suddenly.  A deep frown split her face.  “Zero…”

“I’m fine.”  His voice was sharp and she looked down.  He started to reach back out to her when the Headmaster walked in.

“Zero…I need to talk to you.” He stated.

Suddenly, Jinel was worried that he’d make her leave again, but Zero said, “What is it?”

“You…have an assignment from the Association.  They want you to track down a loose level E.”  He explained.

Zero gritted his teeth.   “Fine.”

Jinel shot up.  “I’m going too!”

Both of them stared at her.  The headmaster cleared his throat.  “I know, Jinel, that you’ve been introduced to…vampires.  I’ve known that.  But just because – “

“I can handle myself.   If you don’t  _ let _  me go, then I’ll just follow you either way.”  Jinel growled adamantly.

Zero rolled his eyes, but she could see an amused twinkle in his eyes.  “Let her go.  She’ll be fine.”

“Swear?” The headmaster asked.

Zero looked at Jinel and his eyes were the most sincere she’d ever seen them.  “I’m not going to let anything happen to her.”

Jinel jumped up.  “Yes!”

Jinel shifted on her feet outside of a house while Zero went in.  He had insisted on going in alone to make sure that she didn’t get in harms way.   He swore that he’d have the vampire hung by the throat by the time he got back to the door.

Jinel turned, about to go find something to mess with when she heard a sound from the abandoned building.  There was a crumbling wall and from inside of it, a vampire crawled out.  “Ooh.  Look, another girl for the picking.”

Jinel stumbled back as the vampire threw himself at her.  She moved her hand back, directing her energy.   It shot like crackling fire right at the vampire.  But, the fire burnt out before it touched the beast.  She gasped as it launched at her, grabbing her throat.  She screamed, “Zero!”

Not even a second later, she felt a body against her back and an arm reached past her head, a gun right to the vampire’s face.  Jinel took in one breath just as the gun fired and she fell back into his arm.

“Sorry, Princess.  I didn’t keep my promise.”  Zero helped  her  back  on her own two feet but she dropped down again.   “Hey, easy.   Did he get you?”

Her head lulled against his chest.  “No.  I just…used too much energy.”

“That was supposed to be an attack, wasn’t it?”  Zero asked.

Jinel glared up at him weakly.  “Are you…making fun of me?”

Zero frowned and carried her back home and into her dorm.  He set her down on the bed and faced her .  It scared her a little bit how serious his eyes were.   “Jinel.   You told me…you’re a vampire.  Or…you were.”

“…Yeah?”

“But all you lost was your ability to feed, right?”

“Yes.  Where are you going with this, Zero?”

“Why can’t you use your  a bilities?”

Jinel pursed her lips and went quiet.

Zero’s eyes narrowed.  “There’s more to the story isn’t there?”

Jinel sighed.  “I really don’t know what about my powers.  I never used them much.  This may be all the stronger I am.”

Zero shook his head.  “ I don’t think so…no offense, Princess, but you don’t strike me as having been born weak.  I saw your attack.  The power was there but it was just washed out.   By…something.   And then you  always falling  asleep…”

Jinel threw up her hands.  “I don’t know!  Okay?  My parents were killed so I never got the chance to ask them about anything!”

Zero stared sadly at her.  “They were killed?”

Jinel nodded, her eyes swimming.  “Yeah, it wasn’t an accident.”

Zero reached up and stroked her cheek.  “Jin…did you…see it?”

Jinel took in a shuddering breath.  “…Yeah…”

“Are those your nightmares?  Are you scared that person’s coming after you?”

She looked away.  “Sometimes…”

Zero pulled her closer and he leaned in so close that their noses brushed.  “I’m not going to let them.  Okay?  I’m going to keep you safe.”  Jinel closed her eyes and remembered the several times already that he’d protected her.  “You never have to be scared again.”

She tasted his breath on her lips and she tipped her head up to kiss him softly.  He kissed back several times before they held it.  Her hand slid into his hair and knotted softly while her other hand slid down his back.  She breathed hotly.  “Zero…”

Zero moved his lips from hers and they carried down her jaw and then started down her neck.  He stopped there, for a long moment.  Jinel felt herself tense, preparing for his fangs, but to her surprise, she felt just another tender kiss.  He whispered, “You’ll never…have to be scared again.”

Jinel kissed his hair softly, smiling to herself when it tickled her nose.  He pulled back and g a ve her another soft kiss on the lips.  “Rest, Princess.  I’ll guard.”

“Thank you.” Jinel whispered.  “You’re a great Knight.”

There was a small smirk  on his lips as he headed out.

After about fifteen minutes, she was climbing out of bed and looking out her window.  Through the forest, she saw Zero pass by.  She opened her window and whistled.

Zero grumbled, half playfully.  “What?  I was just there.”

“Do you think that the Headmaster would let me join the Discipline Committee as well?”  Jinel asked, leaning on her elbow on the sill.

Zero’s eyes brows went up.  “You want to waste your nights standing in the cold darkness and be hated by everyone?”

Jinel looked down.  “My friend…has been meeting with a vampire at night.”

Zero’s eyes widened as she continued, “And I know it’s only being made easier to happen because I request that you stay here and protect me.  If I joined, we could keep an eye on her and then…you wouldn’t have the burden of worrying about me.  And…I would have more time with you.”

Zero stared at her.  He tried not to show any emotion but something comparable to happiness swam through his gaze.   “We’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“’Kay.”   She shut the window and crawled into bed.


	12. Eraser

Jinel played with the band on her sleeve.  She cheered as she, along with Yuki and Zero stood between the girls and the coming Night Class.

Yuki patted her back.   “It’s really cool that the headmaster let you join us.”

Jinel smiled.  She saw Sillia in the crowd and smiled, waving at her.  She whistled and shouted, “You’re lookin’ good you sexy beast!”

Jinel laughed and went back to fending off the other girls as they screamed when the gates opened.  She noticed near Zero, a girl tried to slip past.  Zero scowled, “Take one step past me…and I will make you cry.”

The girl trembled but the others started teasing each other about being able to get around him.  One more glare and they all backed off immediately.  Jinel slid up to him and response.  “You know.  You make it easier on me that you scare the other girls off all the time.”

Without missing a beat, Zero said back, without hint of emotion.  “I don’t need any other girl on my back but you.”

It sounded half like an insult, but at the same time, there was something very intimate about the comment that made her heart dance inside her chest.  She grinned.  “Good, cause you don’t get any other girl besides me.”

He mussed her hair and moved on.

After the Night Class moved on, Jinel screeched when she was tackled from behind.   Yuki and Zero both turned instantly with weapons drawn.

Sillia laughed and let her go.  “Sorry.   Didn’t mean to freak you guys out.”

Yuki giggled.  “It’s alright, habit at this time of day.”

Sillia nodded and spun Jinel around to face her.  “So what are you doing tonight?   Nothing?   Good.  You’re gonna come shopping with me.”

“Sillia, it’s nine o’ clock.”  Jinel explained.

“Hello!  Holiday’s are coming up!  Everywhere is open all of the time.”  Sillia informed.

“You need to get permission to leave the campus.  And night is not the best time to be doing so.”   Zero stated.

Sillia stuck her tongue out.   “Party pooper.”

Zero just shrugged and Jinel smiled.

A few moments later, the Headmaster came out, calling for Yuki to come help him with a new student.

Sillia groaned.  “Well, since we’re not  _ shopping _  because someone says so, wanna grab a bite?”

Jinel smirked.   “Why not?”

Silla looped her arm through Jinel’s.  “Wanna join us, Zero?”

“Hm?”   He stood there, almost like he wasn’t sure how to respond.

Sillia laughed.  “The correct response is ‘yes, I’d love to hang out with my girlfriend and her best friend and be social for once in my life’.”

Jinel elbowed her.  “Don’t be nasty.”

Zero looked away and Jinel could tell her was feeling uncomfortable.   Jinel cleared her throat.  “You don’t have to.  If you have – “

“N-no, it’s fine.”  Zero turned back to them.  “I’d like to.”

Jinel smiled as Sillia turned and led the way to the restaurant.  Jinel glanced at Zero and smiled softly before bumping into him and whispering.  “You don’t really have to if you don’t want to.  It won’t hurt my feelings.”

“I gotta make sure you’re hanging out with the right crowd  or my job will end up being a lot harder.”  Zero stated teasingly.

Jinel rolled her eyes and slipped her hand to his.  “ Thanks,  Zero.  It means a lot.”

He looked down at their hands.  For a moment, he looked shocked, and she feared that she’d taken it too far.  But then his thumb brushed over the back of her hand a couple times and then laced their fingers together.  Her face brightened, especially when he looked at her with those warm eyes and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

When Jinel looked back ahead, she saw that Sillia was looking at her over her shoulder.  She winked and giggled.  “Keep it PG, you love-birds.”

At the café, they ordered their food and drinks and just sat, enjoying their time.

Sillia leaned forward on her elbows over her empty plate.  “So…?”

“Hm?”   Jinel questioned, mid-cracker.

Sillia’s eyes darted back and forth between them.   “The two of you!   When did you become official?”

Zero arched a brow.   “Official?”

Sillia rolled her eyes.  “Yes.  When did the two of you start dating?”

Jinel looked shyly to Zero.  But his eyes narrowed a bit and he looked away when he responded, “We’re not dating.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Jinel looked at Sillia who looked between them with confusion.  “What?”

Jinel desperately searched for words, but she couldn’t get around the cold feeling and her stomach churning.   “Er, yeah.   We’re not like that.”

Sillia shifted.  “Oh.  Kay…”  Her eyes betrayed her acceptance, but she was distracted by something else.  “Is that the new girl?”

Yuki and a small girl with blue hair walked up.  Yuki waved.  “Hey guys!  Maria, this is Sillia, Jinel, and Zero.”

Before any words passed, Jinel suddenly felt a very dark atmosphere.  She turned away just in time to see Zero draw his gun.  Jinel gasped and grabbed the barrel tipping it up as fast as she could.  “Zero what the hell!?”

Maria stared in shock from behind Yuki.   “See everyone’s mad…”

After a moment, Jinel saw Zero’s eyes sober and he relaxed.  “It’s not her…”  His hand relaxed and Jinel let go of the gun.

Yuki frowned and grabbed Maria’s shoulders.  “I’m sorry, Maria, he’s not usually like that.  We’ll get more acquainted later.”  

After Yuki led her away, Jinel looked at Zero.  “Are you okay?”

Before Zero could say anything back to her, Sillia stood up.   “What the hell!? Why did you just pull a gun on her!?”

Zero looked down before standing up and leaving quickly.   “Zero!”   Jinel shouted.

Sillia started to take off after him.  “My god, he’s running around with a gun!  Jay, we have to talk to the headmaster – “

“Sillia, sillia, stop!” Jinel pulled her right back and grabbed her shoulders.  “He’s got a reason.  He has permission.”

Sillia gaped.   “Permission!?   PERMISSION!?  He just pulled a gun on a random girl who hasn’t even been at the academy for ten minutes!  He needs to get his fucking license taken away!”  

“I know it looks bad, but –  “ Jinel  tried.

“Why would he need a gun here anyway!?   He’s clearly unstable, Jay, what are you thinking!?” Sillia shouted, now shaking Jinel instead.

Jinel grabbed her shoulders.  “Sillia, if you don’t calm down, I can’t explain anything.”

“Okay.  Explain why he just almost killed a girl he just met.”  Sillia ordered.  “Why does he have a gun?  Why am I standing here arguing this with you, he may be going after her again – “

When she started to take off again, Jinel grabbed her arm and cupped her friends face.  “Sillia…I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?  Sorry for wha –  “ Sillia  froze when she looked into Jinel’s eyes.

Jinel took a big breath.  “I hate to do this to you…but I can’t drag you into our world…”  She placed her thumbs on her temples .  A small glow encircled Sillia’s head before her eyes glazed over and she collapsed in Jinel’s arms.

Jinel caught her and held her up.  “There you go.  Damn.  The last thing I ever wanted to do was to have to take your memory away…”  She picked her on up and carried her to her dorm.  She struggled to open the door and place her on the bed.

She gasped when she saw someone outside the window.

Senri opened it up and glared at her.  “What…did you do!?”

Jinel held her hands up.  “Don’t jump to conclusions, vampire.  I don’t want her to get involved with the bloodstains monsters like us leave on the world.  She saw something that was too hard to explain…so I just wiped her memory of the last hour or so.”

Senri looked down at her and there was  a softness  in his eyes as he gazed upon her.  She’d seen that same look in Zero’s eyes when he looked at her before.  Her heart skipped a beat.  “Take care of her?  I need to find Zero.”

“Of course…”  Senri whispered, stroking her bangs.


	13. The Burning Ache

Jinel knocked on Zero’s door.  When there was no response, she opened it up.  He was asleep, but his teeth were gritted in pain.  Jinel leaned down over him.  “Zero…? Wake up…”

He shifted just a little bit before his eyes opened wide.  As soon as his eyes met hers, he grabbed her collar and flipped her over onto her back, “Vampire!”

Jinel’s gaze softened.  “Yes…I am.”

He gasped.  “Jinel…”  He let her go quickly and stared at his hand.  He looked away.  “Sorry…it was a nightmare.”

“Are you…sure?”  Jinel asked, sitting up and crawling closer to him.  “Remember…I’m exactly what you hate most.  I’m a beast in human form…just without fangs…”  Her whisper was soft and she took Zero’s hand in both of hers and stroked it against her face.

Zero swallowed hard.  “…I know.”

She bit his palm gently.  “Don’t you hate me too?”

Zero stared at her hand, but before he could say anything, she asked something else. “Why did you pull your gun on her?”

Zero flinched.  “She…looked like…”

“The woman who killed your family?”   Jinel asked carefully.  “And stole your life?”

“Yes.”  Zero admitted.

“I’m sorry…she upset you.”  Jinel told him.

He groaned softly, looking away.  “You’re not the one who’s sorry.”

“Why?”

“Your friend thinks I’m crazy now.  I’m sorry.  I messed things up.  The headmaster is going to have a hell of a time explaining things to everyone she tells.”

A cold rock settled in the pit of Jinel’s stomach.  “Actually…it’s already taken care of.”

“What?  But she was frantic when I –  “ Zero  started.

“I…erased her memory.”  Jinel  informed,  a terrible taste in her mouth.

“You what?”

“It was for the best.  If she told everyone, then it would be a disaster for you, the headmaster, and everyone.”  Jinel  explained,  her eyes sad.

Zero scooped her up into his arms.  “Oh, Jinel…I’m so sorry you had to…”   He held her tightly.  “I need to get better control of myself…”

“It’s over now, we can move on.”  Jinel informed, nudging him softly.

“Right…”  Zero agreed.  He pulled back a bit, but not enough she could see his face.  “Will you…promise me something though?”

“Sure.”  Jinel tried to move so she could see his face.

“Stay…away from her.  She’s not that woman…but…I don’t trust her.”   He whispered, his voice strained.

“I’ll try…”  She caressed his cheek, hoping to cheer him up.

He looked at  her,  his eyes again were deep and sincere.  “Jinel…please…promise me.”

She could hear the pain now.  She softly kissed his lips and whispered, “I promise.  I won’t ever get close to her.  Unless…your feeling ends up being right and she ever puts you in danger.  You won’t fight alone.”

Zero nodded.   “Fine.”

During class the next day, the announcement for the upcoming ball was made and all the girls started squealing and discussing which Night Class student they’d ask.  But Jinel’s mind went to Zero.  He wouldn’t want to attend something like that, so she could just plan on skipping it all together.

Sillia grumbled when she heard a couple students talk about Senri.   “Those little bitches.”

Jinel nudged her.   “Easy, Tiger.”

Sillia rolled her eyes and then winced.  “Shut up.”  She rubbed her head.

“You okay?” Jinel asked, worriedly.

Sillia nodded.  “Yes, but I think I got drunk the other day.  A piece of my memory is just…blank.”

Jinel stiffened.  “That’s…weird.”

“Yeah, no joke.”  Sillia sighed.   “Anyway.   I’m off to go study so I don’t get us all stuck running the ball because of bad grades.”

Jinel got up and glanced over her shoulder at Zero.  “The headmaster told me that we don’t have to patrol during exams.  Want to come help me study?  I know you don’t need help, but I could sure use it.”

Zero got up as well.   “Yeah, sure.”   His hand brushed her shoulder as he walked on by her and led the way back to her dorm.  In the courtyard, a ru c kus was being made towards the far edge.  Jinel was about to ask what was going on when saw Maria fly out gracefully and trot away from everyone.

For one moment, her eyes locked with Jinel’s.  With a smirk, she turned away and took on off, Ichijo chasing her.

Jinel almost asked about helping to round her up, but remembered his words and just stayed silence as they went to her dorm.

All of Jinel’s textbooks were flung across the table and she was angrily scribbling at a problem.  Math was her worst subject.

“Come again?”  

Zero rolled his eyes, tapping her paper.  “You put x in the wrong spot.”

“Oh…that’s dumb.  I think x should be here.”  Jinel protested.

“In math, you don’t get your way, Princess.”  Zero informed, rubbing his neck.

Jinel watched him a moment, aware of the heaviness of the atmosphere around him.  “Are you alright, Zero?”

“The place…where I was bitten aches.   I keep thinking about it.”  Zero whispered.

Jinel’s gaze softened and she scooted closer to him.  “Zero…”  She leaned forward and gently kissed the tattoo on his neck and pulled back.  “I’ll get us something to drink.”  She got up and started to the little kitchen when he jumped up right behind her.  His arms came around her and pulled her body flush against his.

“You’re the only one that keeps my mind off of her.”  Zero whispered against her hair.  “If I lost you to her, too…”

Jinel shook her head.  “You won’t lose me.  I’m not that weak.  I’m here for you…always.”

His grip tightened on her and she felt the atmosphere change again.  His breath quickened against the top of her head.   Jinel relaxed her body and closed her eyes, scooping her hair to her other shoulder.  “It’s been a while.  That’s good.”

His lips moved along her hair until they touched her neck and then his tongue brushed down from under her ear and almost to her shoulder.  “I wish…it was never…”  His breath was already ragged with the few words.

Jinel didn’t say what was on her mind.  His fangs pierced her and she gasped, tipping her head back as he began to drink from her again.  Her mind clouded and suddenly there was nothing around her.  Her fingers laced with his as a familiar feeling washed over her.  The same feeling that always came when he drank her blood.

The warmth that came with being needed. Knowing that this one thing was hers and hers alone.   No one got to ex perience this part of his life.  As he sucked away her blood, she felt like a part of her was becoming a part of him.  She needed this feeling.   The knowledge that she was important to him.

When he pulled his lips back,  a coldness  washed over her.  She wanted them back on her skin again.   His tongue marking the spot of desire, something, anything.

She turned to him and almost immediately he pulled her into a kiss.  She was startled at first by the suddenness of it, but then her lips started moving back against his, wanting every feeling that came with it.  This kiss was different than all of the ones before it.  She  _ felt _  something.   Nothing physical. An emotion that he wasn’t able to convey through his expression.

Something that she could never see. Only feel.   It was so strong, so raw, that it ripped the breath right out of her throat and she was panting within only a moment of the kiss’s intensity.  The feeling blind-sided her, making her dizzy.  She clutched him tight, just to hold herself up.  She thought about every time he’d taken her blood.  That feeling couldn’t compare to this.  It was on the opposite end of the spectrum.

Sillia’s words played in her mind.  In the moment, even before his tongue slid past her lips and danced with her own, she knew.  

** “When Zero looks at you…it’s like you’re the only one he sees in the whole world…” **

She still couldn’t see it, but she felt it.  She kissed him harder and harder until she lost her own breath, and a piece of herself inside of him.  She whispered his name hotly against his lips.

Zero kissed her again, this time, reluct ant to pull away.  He breathed,  “Your blood…it tasted…like you were…happy.”

She hated every second their lips were apart.  She kissed him twice, both were returned, before she answered , “I was…and am.”  Again, she kissed him.  His arms wrapped around her slender waist and he slid down the wall so she could rest in his lap.  “I…don’t hate when you bite me…I…”  She lost her nerve to say it, feeling d isgusting.  “I actually enjoy  it.  Knowing it’s you…and that…I can help you…”

Zero’s eyes warmed and he kissed her, holding it for the longest time.  He drew back and whispered, “I think…you’re welcoming the darkness too easily…”

“I’m okay with it.   Because you’ll be right beside me, as my knight.”

“Always, Princess.”

They kissed again, neither wanting to come up for air.  Both of them would have been content drowning right there in each other.


	14. Torment

_ Jinel sat down next to Sillia.  Her arms were crossed in her lap.   _

_ She was crying. _

_ Jinel touched her shoulder.   _ _ “Sillia? _ _   What’s wrong?  Why are you so upset?” _

_ Sillia grabbed Jinel’s hand and cried harder.  “My memory…it’s gone.  I’m so scared.  What if it happens again?   _ _ What if I lose more!?” _

_ Jinel’s gut wrenched.  “No, Sillia…you won’t – “ _

_ She pushed Jinel away and ran as fast as she could out the door of the cafeteria.  She rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. _

_ “We’re not dating.” _

_ Jinel looked up at Zero and her eyes darkened.  “Yeah, I know.  You made that clear.” _

_ Zero’s eyes narrowed.  “Why would you think we were any _ _ thing else _ _?  You’re my meal.  That’s all.  Don’t ever think we’re more.” _

_ Jinel shook her head.  “I don’t understand Zero…I can’t tell if you hate me or not!” _

_ The lights went out and Zero was gone.  Jinel felt her skin crawl with fear.  “Zero…?  Zero… _ _!? _ _ ” _

_ Shrieking filled the air and the sound of bodies hitting the floor echoed around her.  She backed up against a wall while a figure loomed over her.   _ _ It’s _ _  cold nails sank into her neck.  “Finally…I can finish the job I started a long time ago…” _

_ “No!  Don’t kill me!  Please!”  Jinel screamed, trying to get away. _

_ “Get back!”  Zero pulled the monster away from her, but when he went to shoot, he froze up.  The monster attacked back ferociously.  It struck Zero’s heart and he dropped.  Jinel screamed as loud as she could. _

She threw herself out of bed  all in the same motion.  She hit the floor, crying.  As she trembled, the fear and the dark presence swarmed over her with a greater force.  She ran out of her room and slammed into Zero’s door and started banging on it while tears streaked down her face.

The door swung open and Zero pulled her in, tucking her body safely against his with an arm around her head and pointed his gun ahead.  “What’s wrong?  What happened?”

Jinel carefully wrapped her fingers around the barrel and pulled the gun down low.  “I…had a nightmare…”

“…Jinel…” Zero’s voice was soft, kind, and sympathetic.  He tossed the gun onto his bed and held her with both arms.   “ It’s  okay, Princess.  I’m here now.”

She gripped him tightly, keeping her head against his chest so he wouldn’t see the tears.  “I was so scared.  It felt so real…”

He gently sat back on the bed, still holding her body against his.  He whispered softly, “I know it did.  But remember that it wasn’t.  Nothing is going to happen to you, you can tr ust me to protect you, remember? ”

Jinel pulled back a little.  “This…dream wasn’t like the others…”  Her voice was hoarse.  “I was fine…but…you’re the one that died…”  She cried harder again suddenly.

He just went back to holding her, clearly at a loss for words.  She knew him well enough now to know that he didn’t care if he lost his life.  In fact, it sometimes seemed he preferred it that way.  He smoothed her hair and finally collected enough of a thought to say, “I swore…to always protect you.   That you’d never have to be scared.   To keep that promise, I can’t let myself die.”

Jinel’s eyes widened a bit.  “No…you can’t.”

“So I won’t.”  He told her blatantly.  

She buried her head further against his thin white shirt, taking in the smell of him.  “Thank you, Zero.”

He seemed to hesitate before saying his next statement.  “Why don’t…you just stay in here with me…?  - That way” He added quickly, “you don’t have another nightmare.”

She clung to him again.  “I don’t want to impose…”

“You definitely won’t be.”  He assured, sliding back, lifting her up onto the bed and laying down.   He pulled the blanket over her shoulders and tucked a couple strands of hair behind her ear.  As she gazed at him, she was met with the warmest expression by far.  But she had to ruin it.

“Your bed isn’t as comfy as mine.”  Jinel grumbled.

Zero made the worst face.  “You’re joking right?”  He groaned and scooted to the other side of the bed, his back to her.  “Whatever.  Go back to your own bed then.”

Jinel slid over to him and wrapped her arm around his torso, breathing softly against his ear.  “But I much prefer this bed,  cause  you’re here.”

Zero stiffened.  She could sense his hunger again.   “Fine.   Good for you.”

Jinel frowned and rolled him over onto his back and leaned over him.  “Your protection won’t do me any good if you’re mad at me.”

“I’m not mad.”  Zero stated, trying to avoid eye contact so she didn’t see the glow of his eyes.  When Jinel cupped his face, leaned closer, and made him look at her, he whispered hoarsely, “I don’t think I can handle this.”

“I’m not asking you to handle it.”  Jinel told him softly back.  “You offered, by the way.”

“No, not that.”   Zero whispered, his hand sliding up her arm.  “I can’t handle…that every time I want you one way…I want you another…”

Jinel’s face turned a soft red as he explained, “When you say and do things…that make my heart race…and all I want…is to just hold you…suddenly, I want your blood, too.  And when my hunger comes on, and you selflessly sacrifice yourself to me…all I can think about…is how your blood isn’t the only thing I want.”

“Zero…”  Jinel whispered, her heart fluttering like crazy in her chest.

He finished, “I can’t control myself around you…at all.”

“You don’t have to…” Jinel whispered.  “It’s not any different for me, Zero.”  She informed him , her fingers running from his cheek and her ring finger traced down his jugular.  “I’m not…a vampire any more, but my struggle for hunger is still there.”  She stroked his skin softly, her heart pounding as she whispered.  “And you…you’re just…”  She couldn’t come up with a word appropriate enough for him.  But she didn’t have to.

His lips were on hers again, hungry in two completely different ways.  She kissed him back, letting him feel her ravenous desire.  He wrapped both of his warm arms around her, clutching her against him tightly.  She felt like her body fit perfectly against his – like it was meant to be.

After pulling back for a breath, when his lips came to hers again, she felt his ragged breath.  She kissed him deeper, purposely clipping her lip on his fang so that it started to bleed.  Zero gasped and started to pull back, but Jinel cupped the back of his neck and held him there.  His fangs suddenly lengthened more and he took her bottom lip between his own and started to suck the blood away.

She held him there, loosing every speck of herself in the pleasure of their bodies against each other.  His hands slowly caressed up and down her back, causing her body to instinctively move with them.  Her hips rolled when his hands slid to her lower back and the brush against his hips caused him to let out a soft groan.

Suddenly, she was in a complete daze.  Nothing was enough and she just wanted more and more of him, of the passion, of the heat, and of the moment.   He stopped her hips from moving again and his hands slid on to her thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze.  It only made her dizzier.

When he pulled his lips back from hers, she softly moaned his name.  But he didn’t miss a beat and his lips traveled on down her neck.  The kisses were swift and light, almost like a tease – or he was being careful.  Every now and then she felt the touch of his tongue and she felt like she was going to go crazy.  She gripped his hair, “Zero…”

He pulled back suddenly and his expression said he was scared he’d gone too far.  Deep in those eyes, she saw more than hunger; she saw that look that only comes once in a life time.  Finally she asked, “It’s been bothering me…all day…”  Her words came out in breathless pants and the desire was so strong that she thought about not even finishing.  “But you told…Sillia we weren’t dating…right?”

Zero’s eyes became a clouded mix of expressions that she couldn’t recognize.  But she could almost swear she saw some sort of appeasement there.  “Did that…bother you?”

Jinel looked away.  “I…don’t know…I’m…confused.”

Zero kissed her again, deeply and asked against her lips, “Does it feel like we’re dating?”

“I-I don’t…know?”  Jinel tried to whisper back, but she was starting to lose her concentration in the feel of his lips.  “It’s hard to ex…plain…”

“Exactly…”  He said finally, pulling back a moment.  “I didn’t feel like that word described us.  I don’t want our relationship dumbed down to those terms.   We share a connection that goes way beyond anything like that…”

Instead of saying anything back, she kissed him, as hard as she could.  He eagerly kissed back.  There was no tension between them in that moment.  No strain or issue the outside world brought.   Just the sweet passion of both of them falling into their own  eternity .

But drowsiness swept them both away before the kiss could go any further.


	15. Comforting

When the alarm on her cellphone went off, Jinel reached over, smacked it and it turned off.  She rolled back over, curling up against a warm body and falling back asleep.

When she finally woke up, she yawned and stretched her arms, gasping when she hit something.

“Ow…jeez, did you have to punch me?”

Jinel’s eyes widened and she looked up to see Zero’s rubbing his face.  “I’m so sorry!  I forgot you were there!”

“I’m…not sure what to say back to that…”  Zero mumbled, sitting up.

Jinel sat up with him and took his hand, pulling it back so she could stroke his face.  “Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not okay.  You just punched me.”

“I was stretching !  I didn’t mean to!”

“If you were just stretching then it wouldn’t have hurt!”  Zero complained.

“If you weren’t such a wimp, you wouldn’t be whining about it!”  Jinel retorted.

They both glared at each other for a moment.  Zero’s eyes softened as he rubbed his cheek, “You’re still such a princess,  you  just won’t admit there just might be something masculine about you.”

She puffed a cheek out.  “And you wouldn’t want to admit that the little bit of masculinity I have is more than you do.”

“Ouch.” Zero smirked, just a bit.

Jinel stuck her tongue out jokingly.  “Sorry, low blow to the ego.”

“It sure was.”  Zero agreed, leaning forward and giving her a gentle peck on the lips.   His eyes were soft as he whispered, “But good morning.”

It took that long for her to fully comprehend the fact that they had slept together.  There was something more intimate in waking up than any of the kissing the night before.  She smiled back.   “Yeah, to you too.”

Jinel grabbed her cell phone and looked at it, wiping her hair off her face.  “Ugh how much  time do  I – Oh my god…!”

“What?”  Zero asked, not really caring, as he climbed out of bed, his foot tangled in the sheet, pulling Jinel off the bed and tumbling onto her back.  

She groaned , looking up at her cell .   “It’s eleven already.  We missed our first couple classes.”

“So?”  Zero asked, pulling off his shirt.  Jinel stared at him, her eyes drifting from his face, to his jaw, the gentle curve of his neck, the slope of his shoulders, the seductive shape of his chest, and on down to the tone of his stomach.  

Jinel gulped, refocusing her thoughts.  “Shouldn’t we…care about our classes?”

Zero shrugged, turning his back to her as he dug clothes out of his closet.  “I suppose we should.  But I know that I honestly don’t.”

Her eyes kept trying to wander and she strained to keep them on the back of his head.  “I could agree that…I’ve been thinking…about… _ other things _ .”

Zero glanced at her over his shoulder.   “Other things?   Like what, Princess?”

Jinel shook her head, rolling over onto her elbows.   “Er…well…”

There was almost a smirk on his lips as he turned to the bathroom.  “I’m going to take a shower before class.  Maybe we’ll make it to the last couple classes before we patrol the switch over.”

Jinel paused, her mind stuck on images of him in the shower.   “Yeah good call.   I…I’ll see you at class then, right?”

Both of them stood there, staring at the other.  For a moment, Zero’s gaze deepened before turning away again.   “Yeah.   See you at class.”

She stepped to him, scooping his face in her hand and giving him a long, soft kiss.  Then she took off to her dorm.

After showering and pulling into her uniform, she headed for class.   Out in the hallway, Jinel gasped when she saw  Sillia just sitting there.  Jinel’s brows went up.   “Sillia?   What are you doing?”

When Sillia looked up at her, her eyes were full and looked like she was consumed with pain.  But she tried to hide it with a smirk.  “I saw you leave Zero’s dorm.  Are you sleeping with him now?”

“Just for last night.   It kinda just happened.”  Jinel whispered.

“Taking your ‘not relationship’ to the next level?” Sillia teased.

Jinel’s cheeks turned bright red when she realized what she thought.  “No!  We didn’t have sex!  I just had a nightmare and – “

“He comforted you?”

Jinel nodded.

Sillia looked down.  “I wish that Senri would comfort me.”

Jinel sat down beside her friend.  “He doesn’t?”

She sighed, closing her eyes.  “He comes late at night to visit so that he doesn’t get in trou ble.  But he refuses  to just stay with me.  He says…he’s not in control.”  She squeezed her  knees to her chest.  “We’ve been seeing each other for a long time, but it’s like he’s not physically attracted to me at all.   I mean…any time…we get hot and heavy…and we’re so close…he suddenly pulls away like I disgust him.”

Jinel brought her arms around her  friends  shoulders and held her as she started to weep.  Her mind was wrapped around her thoughts of Zero and the way he acted before she forced him to give into his vampire instincts.  “Don’t…be upset with him.  I think it just means that he’d rather take care of you than jump into that kind of relationship.  He wants to be careful with you.”

“But why?   When I’m so willing!  I told him I’m ready!”  Sillia squeezed the shoulders of Jinel’s uniform.  “I love him!  But I don’t know how he feels about me!”

“He’s probably a boy that…doesn’t quite know how to show his feelings…  He’s doing what he can do – protecting your heart.  He doesn’t want to risk anything.”  Jinel smiled for her friend.  “Because, what stupid boy would want to lose someone as amazing as you?”

Sillia’s face broke out in a bright smile.  “That’s so cheap.  You definitely just used my line against me.”

“It made you smile.” Jinel stated.

Sillia pulled her into a tight hug, nearly squeezing the oxygen out her.  “Jinel…I don’t think I could’ve asked for a better friend.”

Jinel’s cheeks warmed.  “Do you…really think that?”  This strange tingling sensation came through her at the thought of being useful to anyone in anyway.  But never before had she longed to have a connection like she did for the people around her now.

“Of course.”  Sillia sighed and leaned back on the wall.  “I have to say.  I was concerned…wondering what happened.”

Jinel looked at her questioningly as she continued.  “I didn’t remember even drinking anything that night…maybe it hit my head or something.”

Jinel squeezed her arm when that same feeling of the cold rock settled again.  “Just…don’t’ think too hard on it, okay?  Sometimes it’s best to just let it go, right?”

Sillia looked at her seriously for the longest moment.  Finally she asked, “You remember…that the basis of our friendship is founded on honesty right?  And…if you knew anything, you’d tell me no matter what?”

Jinel nodded.

“Jay… are  you telling me the truth?”

Jinel stuttered over her own tongue .  “I…”

She caught a break when she saw Zero leave his dorm.  She cleared her throat.  “I gotta go.  Sorry.  I’ll catch up with you later and finish this chat, alright?”  She took off after him, but something kept her from calling his name.

He wasn’t going the direction of the classes. He made his way through the school, as if someone was drawing him in with bait.  She felt her heart pounding.

Something was wrong.

Her heart pounded and she was starting to feel dizzy.

He had told her that he was going to class.   Had just said it.   Was he lying?  Or was something else completely going on.

She stopped when he walked into an empty room.  She heard him draw a gun and as she looked into the doorway, she saw the barrel was pointed at Maria again.


	16. Purebloods...

“Finally, you have come to kill me.”  She whispered darkly.

Jinel stared wide-eyed at the two of them.

“I have made a mistake, Zero.  Now please, deal the final blow.”  She  ordered,  her voice like a trance.

Zero’s hand started to shake and it became clear that he was unable to pull the trigger.

“Surprise d ?”  She asked, giggling.  “You can’t kill  I, …”

Jinel watched with cold malice as her hands moved up to Zero’s face and she finished her sentence, “…the one who gave you life as a vampire.”

Jinel’s heart stopped for a moment.  So…she really was the same vampire who killed Zero’s family.  Zero swung his arm, pointing the gun back at her again, but still his hand trembled.

“I’m glad I chose you.”  She continued.  “Even though I appear different, you still recognize me.   The murderer of your human life.”

Zero gritted his teeth, cursing her with every breath, until another man stood on the rail.  He tossed a sword to Maria who then turned Zero’s gun away with the blade.   She was able to spin the sword around and slashed down Zero’s chest at the same time he fired his gun.

Jinel gasped in horror and, without pausing to think, dove to his side.  He gasped, “Jinel…?”

Jinel faced Maria, her eyes narrowed.

Maria stared right back, but her eyes were wide with horror.  “There’s no way…”

Zero gripped Jinel’s arm.  “What are you doing here?  It’s dangerous – “

Jinel glanced back at him but then growled to Maria.  “You’ve got some nerve stepping out of your territory.”

Maria growled.   “Like you’re one to talk.   You don’t even belong in this world anymore.  You should’ve died with the rest of the purebloods.”

Zero gasped.   “Purebloods?”

“My parents fought for a righteous cause that the rest of you purebloods turned down.  You’re scum.  I won’t let you ruin another life.  If you want Zero, you’ll have to go through me first.”  Jinel snarled.

Maria tried to put up a strong front, but fear trickled into her eyes.  She took a step back.  “I preferred you and your family much better in the grave…but I’ll correct the mistake of whoever let you live soon enough.”  She turned and ran, the other boy behind her.

Jinel gasped when she heard Zero drop behind her.  She kneeled to him, hearing his heavy breathing.  “Zero…you’ve lost a lot of blood…”  Jinel pulled her hair back off her shoulders again.  “Here…drink.”

Zero gripped the hair at the back of her neck rather hard and pushed her over onto her back.  “You never told me…that you…were a pureblood…”

Jinel looked away.  “That title…is stained in blood and bad reputations.  I knew what you would think of me…that you would compare me…to them.  I never consider myself a ‘pureblood’ for that reason.  But the truth is that I am…but I’m not like them…”

“That’s your…excuse…?  For not telling me…?”  Zero’s voice was almost a snarl as the lust for blood consumed him, his breathing coming faster by the moment.

Jinel forced herself to look back at him again.  “ Does  me being a pureblood make that much difference?”

Zero’s teeth gritted and she could see him struggling to stay in control.  “Not that…you…”  His eyes shut tight and he turned his head away, as though to get away from the smell of blood.  “You thought…I’d hate you…if I knew…?”  He gripped her hair tight enough that it hurt this time.  “Am I…really that shallow?”

Before she could even say a word back, his teeth were in her neck, right above her collarbone, devouring her blood fervently.  An unintentional moan escaped from the pain of how far his fangs sank in that time.  She gripped his hair as he sucked away, taking a part of her soul with every ounce like he always did.

As time ticked by and he kept sucking, his grip loosening as he came back to his senses, she started to lose the ability to focus.   She tried to push him back up.  “Zero…enough…I can’t…even see straight…”

Zero lifted his head just a bit.  “How does it make sense…to hate you for being a monster…when I’m the one who takes your blood?”

Jinel felt her blood run cold.  “Zero…”

“Isn’t it clear who the real monster here is?”  Zero snapped.  “I owe you everything, but you think that one little fact was enough to make me hate you!?”

“Zero…” She breathed again.

Zero sat up, still on top of her, and wiped off his mouth.  “Give me a little  credit  why don’t you?”

She took the hand that he smeared the blood on and brought it to her lips.  “You don’t understand…”  She softly licked the remnants of blood off his skin.   “I’m afraid…that one day…you’ll suddenly remember that I’m a vampire.   The same vampire that you hate. And…that you’ll hate me like you’re supposed to.   I would give anything to not be this beast…so that I wouldn’t be scared…of you hating me.  That’s all I care about.”

“Jinel…”  He leaned down and softly kissed her lips , the breath between them still tinged with the smell of blood.  “It’s too late now for me to ever hate you.  You don’t have to worry about that.”

She kissed him back, but deeper, holding  him  there while she whispered, “You promise…?”

“Without a doubt.”  He whispered back.     He kissed her again and again…and again.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back as much as her tired and blood-drained body would allow her to.  He lifted her up, being careful with her as he stood.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and secured herself against him as he walked out, taking her back to his dorm.

Within a moment of getting through the door, he had her pressed up against the wall and was kissing her harder and harder.  One time when he pulled back for breath, she heard her name gently escaped from his tongue.  Jinel ran her hands down his back, breathing his name back.

He closed his eyes tightly.  “You make controlling  myself… so…hard…”

With one arm still around his neck, she rested her other hand against his cheek.  “Then  be  more like me…lose yourself…just let whatever happens…happen.”

“I…can’t…”  Zero pulled away, letting his arms fall to his sides and she felt cold without his body around hers.  “Even if only once…if I…”  

Jinel pressed her finger to his lips.  “You don’t have to explain to me.  I know…”  She remembered her conversation with Sillia the day before, about Senri.  “I know…that even though you care about me…your desire to protect me is what’s most important to you.”

Zero stared at her, his guarded expression giving away nothing.  She asked, even quieter, “Zero…do you know…what is most important to me?”

His hands came to rest on top of hers.  He asked softly, “What?”

She tipped her head, as gently as possible kissing his bottom lip.   “Your smile.   One way or another…I want to see it.”

Zero kissed her again.   “Maybe one day.”

“I’ll never stop trying.”  She informed him.

“Guess that means you’ll be around for a while.”  Zero smirked just a bit.

Jinel returned it and started to whisper something when there was a knock on the door.  

“Is Jinel hiding in there with you?”

It was Sillia.  Jinel blushed softly and shied a glance at Zero.  He  unwrapped  her legs from his waist, but not without letting his hands roam the entire expanse of them.  Zero called, “Yeah, you need her?”

A playful giggle.   “You two have to come help us decorate for the ball…since both of you skipped the exams.  You’re gonna be in a lot of trouble.”

Zero grumbled something about just not showing up.  Jinel swatted his arm.  “We have to pull our weight.”

There was a pause and Jinel noticed something churning in his eyes.   “Zero?”

“So…about…the ball.”   He  whispered,  a boyish nervousness in his voice.

Hope surged through Jinel so suddenly that she nearly choked on it.   “Yeah?”

He worked his collar a bit.  “I’m not much of a dancer…but if it’s your thing, then…would you want to attend…together?”

Her expression softened and she kissed him feather lightly.  “I don’t dance either.  But yes.  I do.  I want to go to the ball with you, Zero.   No one but you.”

“Then…it’s a date.”

Sillia slammed on the door.  “Come on!  Please don’t tell me you two are making out in there!”

“Oh yeah!   Hard core!  You better get away or we’ll take it out in the hall.”  Jinel teased back.

“Ew gross!   I’m leaving!  You two had better  come  help!”  She screamed and Jinel could hear her stomp away.

“She’s so cute.”  Jinel laughed.

“She makes a good friend for you.”  Zero informed, giving her a peck on the forehead before guiding her to the ballroom ..


	17. Sweet Sacrifice

Sillia held the base of the ladder while Jinel climbed up to the top.  She gripped the wall with one hand while trying to stick to the tack for the end of the banner in the ceiling.  “If you let go of the ladder, Sillia, I’ll kill you.”

Sillia stuck her tongue out.  “You wouldn’t kill me,  Jinel,  you’re too much of a pansy.  You’re the kind of chick I think would vomit at the sight of blood.”

Jinel froze, but then forced herself to laugh.  “You really think so?”

“Yeah, I mean, besides your attitude you get when someone sees right through you, you act like you’re made out of fucking flowers and pompoms.”  She teased.

Jinel glared down at her.  “I do not!”

“Do to!   When have you ever been aggressive towards anyone!?”

She remembered last night, with Maria and scowled.  “It’s not my fault you’re not around when I get mean.”

“A likely story.”

“Sillia!  Don’t be such a –  “ Jinel  hissed, accidentally making Sillia jump back out of reaction.  The ladder tipped when she leaned and she tumbled right forward.  She let out a scream, closing her eyes tight.

But she didn’t hit the ground, instead, she fell into a sturdy pair of arms that pulled her in and clutched her tight.  Jinel gasped – she didn’t even have to look at him to know who it was.  “Thanks…Zero.”

“Princesses aren’t supposed to jump until they  _ know  _ they’re going to be caught.”  Zero told her, his voice teasing her softly.

Jinel narrowed her eyes on him.  “I did know you’d catch me.  You always do.”

The way he looked at her in that moment heated her body to the core and made her shiver all over.  It felt like, instead of  him just holding her, he was caressing her, in ways more sensual than should be for public eyes.

Sillia smacked her forehead.  “Enough!  Get a room you two!”  She laughed, pulling Jinel away from Zero.  She fanned her hands.  “Go back to what you were doing, Zero.”

Jinel giggled smacked the back of Sillia’s shoulder.  “I’m gonna go get a drink.  That near-death experience has me rattled.”  Sh e teased, heading out the door.  She washed her face off in the bathroom sink before sighing happily.   “Much better.”

When a singsong giggling filled the bathroom, she stiffened.  She heard a door lock.   She was expecting exactly what she saw.  Maria grinned at her.  “Hello…Jinel.”

“After our encounter last night…”  Maria explained.  “And I recognized you…I realized exactly who you were…the daughter of the long lost Ebony bloodline.”

Jinel didn’t respond.

“You’re one of a kind.  And everyone thinks you’re dead.”  Maria started to walk closer to her.  “But I suppose…that’s what  _ they _  want.   Right?”

Jinel swallowed hard.  “How much do you know?”

“As purebloods, it’s our job to know all of the stories we hear.”  Maria stated.  She stopped when Jinel backed into the wall.  “But I won’t tell.  I know that it’s a big secret.  But what will I get in return?”

“I don’t owe you anything.”  Jinel snapped coolly.

“No, but you will.”  Maria informed, looking at her fingernails.

“How so?”   She demanded the pureblood.  

Her fangs flashed viciously.  “I can save Zero.”

Jinel’s eyes widened.   Maria laughed in response.  “Oh, so you really had forgotten, eh?”  Her eyes gleamed with darkness.  “You forgot that humans turned vampires could be saved by drinking from their masters?”

A sick feeling crawled over Jinel’s skin.

Maria giggled again.  “Now that you understand how much you will owe me… let’s talk payment.”

Jinel straightened up.  She knew what was coming even before she said it.  “If I let Zero drink my blood, then you owe me yours.”  Her eyes brightened.  “Then I can have your powers…as well as mine.”

Jinel’s eyes narrowed.  If she allowed her to gain her powers, then she’d be as close as they come to unstoppable.  But in her mind, the consequences didn’t matter.  She wanted to ease Zero’s pain.  By any means necessary.

Maria saw her hesitation.  She grinned.  “I’ll give you a day to think it over, alright?”  She winked and skipped out of the bathroom.

Jinel slid down the wall.  What if…her decision got someone else hurt?   Or worse…?   She couldn’t imagine putting anyone else through the pain of someone else’s vengeance the way people, wonderful people like Zero, suffered for Shizuka’s.

Was it worth it?

Jinel gritted her teeth.  She hated the feeling she was getting.

She’d sacrifice anything…just to give him a chance.

Sillia set the scraps down in the junk pile and looked at the doors of the ball room.  She frowned.  “She sure has been gone a long time…”

Zero paused, glancing at the doors as well.  “Well…she did  _ almost die _  because of you.  Recovery time is probably…forever.”

Sillia glared at him.  “Is that your idea of a joke?”

“Did it sound like a joke?”

“No!  And that’s what scares me.”  Sillia growled.  She stormed out the doors and to the bathroom.  She slammed the door open and shouted.   “Jinel!   Time to come back to - …Jinel…?”

Jinel had her head tipped back, tears racing down her face and falling to her shoulders.   Sillia rushed to her side and grabbed a paper towel and wiped the salty streaks away.  “What’s wrong?  I didn’t think you were really that scared!  I – “

“It’s not that…”  Jinel whispered.  She looked Sillia dead in the eye.  “Have you…ever wanted to make a wrong decision…because the right decision didn’t matter to you?”

“What do you mean?” Sillia asked, cupping her shoulders.  “Jinel…you’re scaring me.  What happened?”

“Would you…sacrifice what could be a lot of people…for the chance at giving just one person a  _ chance _  at getting their life  _ back _ ?”  Jinel asked, her voice unstable, betraying her inner turmoil.

“No, Jinel that doesn’t make sense.  You shouldn’t have to sacrifice anyone.  Why are you –  “ Sillia  asked, her eyes swimming worriedly.

Jinel pushed her back.  “It’s nothing.   Nevermind.”   She told her, getting up and walking out without even waiting for her.

Sillia stared after her.  “Jinel…”

Back in the ball room, everyone was packing up and collecting their stuff, ready for the dance later that night.

Jinel spotted Zero on the other side, staring at her as she gathered up the tools she brought with her.  Zero walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  “You okay?”

A stream of guilt flowed through her and she moved away from him.  “I’m fine.   Just exhausted.”

She walked away but Sillia and Zero stayed behind a moment and looked at each other.  Zero asked, “What happened?”

Sillia looked down.  “I don’t know.  She wouldn’t tell me anything.  I walked in and she was crying.  She asked me a really weird question…”

“What?”

“’Was it worth it to sacrifice man y  people, to give just one single person a chance? ’.”   Sillia answered him.  “It was…strange.”

Zero looked at Jinel’s back, but walked after her silently.

Jinel threw her stuff on the floor and dropped onto her back on her bed and sighed.  Her mother’s words filled her mind for the next hour and a half.

** “Jinel…listen to your mommy.” **

** “I am ** ** , ** **  I am…” **

** “No, put your blocks away and look at me.” **

** “Fine. ** **   Okay, what is it?” **

** “Soon, you will be going off on your own, without your mommy and daddy to tell you want to do.  You’ll be listening to teachers and other adults.” **

** “Awe.” **

** “But will you promise mommy one thing?” **

** “Sure, mommy.” **

** “You can’t let anyone have your blood, okay?” **

** “Why?” **

** “Your blood is very special.  You can only share it with someone as equally special.  No one else can ever smell it, shed it, or anything.   ** ** Promise?” **

** “Okay mommy.” **

Jinel wiped her eyes of the tear.  “I’m sorry, Mom…I have to break my promise.”


	18. Princess's Ball

There was a knock on Jinel’s door.  She glanced at her watch.  It was almost time for the ball, but she wasn’t dressed for it at all.  She opened the door, jumping in surprise to see Zero.   “Oh…sorry.   I – “

“You don’t want to go anymore?”  He tried hard to mask the hurt in his voice.

Jinel sighed.  “No…I do…”  She looked up so she could stare deep into his eyes.  What if this was the last time he ever looked at her like that?  Suddenly she realized that she needed to enjoy these next few hours for all they were worth.  “Hold on.”

She quickly scrambled around, yanking her favorite dress out of the closet and pulling it on as fast as she could, splashing a bit of make up onto her face.  She slipped into her nicest pair of shoes and started to check herself in the mirror when she saw Zero standing there instead.  She blushed, wondering how long he’d been there, watching her get ready.

He made a motion, asking for her to turn around.  She spun, stopping with her back to him so that her long flowing red dress whipped around her hips like a flower and the black lace corset design hugged the rest of her tightly.  “Well?”

“Beautiful, Princess.”   He whispered, walking up behind her.  She stiffened as his hands came to her neck.  She didn’t want him to bite her now.  Not in her best dress before the ball.  But then a cold metal fell against her chest and she felt his warm fingers fasten it at the back of her neck.

She turned back to look in the mirror and stared with wide eyes.  It was a soft silver cross with a single red ruby engraved in the very center.  She couldn’t find the words to tell him what she thought.

“I got really lucky that you picked a red dress…”  Zero commented.

Jinel felt her bottom lip quiver.  “Why would you do this?”

“What?”  Zero asked, his voice breaking with the thought of possibly having made a mistake.

“Why would you buy me something so beautiful?”  Jinel asked, looking down.  Her fingers rested on it.  “I don’t deserve it.”

Zero frowned.  “That’s not right.   It’s not nearly as magnificent as you.  It was the closest thing I could find, though.”

The tears threatened.  “Oh Zero…”

“Hey now, don’t cry.  We’re supposed to be having a good time tonight…”  Zero told her, wiping away her tears with the back of his hands.

For the first time, Jinel really looked at him.  He was a wearing his uniform the correct way – like a gentleman.  It was all buttoned up and his tie on right and everything.  He was really going all out.

For her.

Jinel reached her arms around him and pulled him in close.  She pressed her face to his chest and breathed in his wonderful smell.  “I’m the luckiest girl in the world.”

“I would disagree…”  Zero stated, resting his arms around her shoulders.

“Shut up.”  Jinel ordered.

“Yes, Princess.”   Zero gave in.

“Now escort me to the ball room, my Knight.”  Jinel told him, looping her arm around his and they headed out.

Once they got there, everyone got a little quiet.  Sillia was the noisiest one.   “Jinel!   Zero!   Finally, jeez!”   She had on a brilliant blue that complimented Jinel’s own dress perfectly.  The similarities between the two of them almost scared her sometimes.

Senri followed behind her.

When Zero stiffened, Jinel patted his arm.   “Easy boy.”   She teased.  Zero glared at her.  Sillia grabbed her hand right from Zero and pulled her away.

“Sorry, Zero!”  Sillia laughed.  “But I get first dance with the Princess!”  She stuck her tongue out and pulled Jinel to the middle of the crowd.

“Wait, Sillia…” Senri started, but sighed.  “Aw man.   Women.”   He glanced at Zero as the two of them were left next to each other.

An awkward silence settled between them.

Jinel kept trying to  looked  at Zero as Sillia spun her around and around.  “Si-Sillia, what are you doing?  Things must be so awkward for those two over there.”

“Why?  They don’t even know each other yet!”  Sillia informed.  “This is a great opportunity.”

“Er…right.”  Jinel pulled her to a stop.  “You’re so bold, Sillia.”  Jinel  informed,  a sigh escaping.  “How…how do you always have the courage to trust everything you do?”

“I don’t trust everything I do.”  Sillia informed.  “I trust in my ability to correct what I do wrong.”   Her face became more serious.  “Jinel, I know that there’s something going on with you.  And because you were raised without any siblings or friends, you want to keep it to yourself.  But I’m here for you!  I just want to help you!  I’m always going to be here for you no matter what.”

Jinel looked down, gritting her teeth.   “Sillia.   You don’t know the monster that I really am.  I’m stubborn, selfish, bratty, and all you do is trust me and help me unconditionally.  You have no obligation so why do you waste your time on me?”

“Because…it’s not a waste of time.”   Sillia answered.  “You’re my best friend, too.  This is a two-way street, sister.  You help me out too.  I was never able to share my secret with anyone.  But now I can with you.  It’s a huge load off my chest.  So…thank you Jinel.  And whatever is happening in your ‘world’, I know you’ll make the right choice.”

Jinel stepped back and smiled.  “Thank you very much, Sillia.  You’re more than a friend…you’re…like a sister.”

Sillia’s eyes softened.  “I’m glad…to hear that.”

She squeezed her  friends  hand.  “Now, I’m going to go dance with Zero.  Spend some time with Senri and make sure all these bitches know he’s yours!”

Sillia clenched her hand into a fist.  “You know I will!”

Jinel couldn’t have thrown herself into Zero’s arms faster.  He, more than eagerly, moved away from the vampire.  He pulled her away into the mix of the crowd, causing her dress to fan up and brush against her legs.

One hand laced his fingers with hers and his arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her flush against him.  “So how was Sillia?”  He  asked,  a warm look in his eyes.

“As exuberant as always.”   Jinel joked, leaning on him as they swayed.   She whispered more softly.  “Sorry you got stuck with Senri.”

“For you…I’ll deal.”  Zero told her, resting his chin on the top of her head.  He dropped her hand and wrapped both arms arou nd her.  Her hands rested on his  chest as she all but used him as a support.

For that moment, one by one, everyone in the ball room vanished from her sight.  She relaxed slowly, until every step felt more like a drift, a small movement more like the wave of an ocean.  

When his arms tightened, the current changed just a bit.  She heard his soft whisper against her ear.  “I don’t want to lose you, Jinel…”

Her lips found the edge of his ear.  She kissed softly.  “I’m never going to leave you.”  She assured him, the only thing she could.  “So long as you want me, I’ll be here…no matter what.”

His hold changed again and her body arched.  She tipped her head back just as his lips found hers and he kissed her deeply and passionately.

Right there. In the middle of the entire student body.

She felt everyone stop and watch them.  But it didn’t matter to her, or him.  She reached up, wrapping her arm around his neck, pulling him even deeper into the kiss.  His hair was so soft between her fingers that she wished she could bury herself in it.

When he pulled back, she felt like butter in his grasp.  He whispered against her delicate lips.  “I’d give up anything for you, Jinel.”

“You would?”  She asked.

“Any time.”   He answered.

She pulled back a step and stared at him.  His expression questioned the sudden distance she’d put between them.  As Maria’s words echoed in her mind, she knew that there was no more question in what decision she’d make.

As the crowd still looked on, she turned away and ran for the entrance.

“I’m too selfish.  I hope you’ll forgive me, Zero.”

Sillia stared at the entrance as did the rest of the class.  A silence filled the air.  A night class member commented a loud, “The only other person not attending the ball is that Maria Kurenai.”

Sillia recognized Kaname Kuran’s voice as he finished.  “Wonder what that could mean?”  She noticed when he said that, Zero’s eyes widened.

He was after Jinel without a moment’s hesitation.


	19. Behind the Masks

Jinel came to a stop in the doorway of Maria’s room.  She stared at the pureblood with blazing crimson eyes.  Maria grinned.  “So…you’ve decided?”

“I’d already decided.”  She explained as she walked towards the monster.  “But…I needed to know something before I did it.”

“Oh?”   Maria asked while Jinel walked up to her and knelt down before her.   The vampire reached out to her and tipped her head up, looking deep into her eyes and then down her neck.  “And what was that?”

“I needed to know, that Zero would, to some level, understand.”  Jinel whispered, closing her eyes.

For a moment, she thought of her mom.

Maria’s eyes darkened and she slammed Jinel back onto the couch.  She grabbed her jaw and lifted her face up, snarling.  “And you thought you had some right to accuse me of stepping out of  _ my _  territory?  Zero is mine!”  Her grip tightened.  “I won’t save him for you…I’ll be saving him…for me.”

After a moment, another boy walked in with a sleeping woman in his arms.  Maria grinned.  “That’s my real body there.”

Jinel’s eyes widened just a bit.   “Your…real body?”

“Yes.  And Zero only has to drink  _ my  _ blood in order to be saved.”  She cooed, her smile widening upon Jinel’s expression.   She touched the sleeping woman’s body and collapsed.  The sleeping woman stood up.  “Yes.   His master, Shizuka Hio’s blood.   And then, he will become a true member of the night class.”

Shizuka knelt back onto the couch, once again pushing Jinel back.  Her eyes darkened.  “He’ll never be a true vampire.  Nor will he ever be yours.”

“What do you know?  You will never be anything!”  Shizuka shouted, slamming Jinel’s head back so hard that her vision went fuzzy.  She gripped her hair and tipped her chin up.  “This is it.  The moment I’ve looked forward to for so long…”

Jinel had just felt the brush of her fangs when her name was called.  Her eyes went to the doorway and froze there.

Zero panted for just a moment.  “Jinel…”  Then he glared at Shizuka with raw rage.  He pulled out his gun and snarled.  “Get away from her!”

Jinel reluctantly got up.   “Zero, wait.”

He paused, but didn’t put his gun down.  “Wait for what?”

“You said it yourself…you’d do anything for me…”  Jinel whispered softly and she heard a quiet growl from Shizuka.  “And it’s the same for me.  I’d do anything for you, Zero.  Because I don’t want to lose you either.  She can prevent your decent to level E better than I can.”

“Jinel…no…”  The gun wavered just a bit as Zero’s eyes clouded.

Jinel glanced at Shizuka.  “All she wants in return is a taste of my blood.  I’m willing to pay that price.”

Again, the gun was pointed back straight.  “Why?  Why does she want your blood?”

“I told you before.”  Jinel whispered solemnly.  “My blood…is special.”

Shizuka climbed up on Jinel’s shoulders from behind, a purring in her ear.  “Good girl….”

Zero snarled.   “Shizuka!   Get your filthy hands off of her!”

Shizuka shook her head.  “Zero…she and I  are  the same.  How can you hate only one of us without hating the other?”

Jinel looked down.  Zero placed his other hand on the gun.  “You and  her  are nothing alike, Shizuka.  Don’t ever act like you are.”

Shizuka gripped the back of Jinel’s hair.  “Why have you gotten so attached to her?”

Zero started to pull the trigger when Jinel raised her hand.  “Don’t, Zero.  Don’t miss this chance.”

“Even if it’s true, then I can beat her and then drink her blood after!”  Zero snarled.  “You don’t have to risk yourself and get involved.”

“I know that, but I –  “ Jinel  whispered.  She reached out, covering the barrel of the gun.  “I want to be involved…I want to help.  Please let me…”

“You’ve done enough, Jinel…”  Zero struggled, wanting to pull away, but finding that he couldn’ t.  “Don’t stop me, Jinel, I – “

Jinel collapsed against his chest, trying desperately to hold back the tears.  “Stop…?  Just…wait…take what you need first.  Don’t risk this…Just let me help!”

Shizuka smirked.  “I see…you’ve been tamed.”  She moved closer and whispered, “Hold her still, Zero.”

Jinel felt Zero stiffen.  Shizuka laughed.  “There…You cannot disobey me…your master…”

“What’s the point!?”  Jinel snapped, but her eyes widened when she saw Shizuka pull open Zero’s collar.  “No you want…?”

Shizuka opened her mouth, her fangs flashing as she leaned to his neck.

Just the sight made her sick with rage.  Suddenly the windows and door flew open and  a brilliant wind zipped between them, ripping Shizuka away from Zero and back  a couple steps.  An animalistic growl echoed out of her lips.  “Stay back!  Zero’s mine!”

Shizuka growled and glowered.  “I was wondering when you’d finally challenge me with that pureblood power of yours.  We’ll put to the test just who is better matched.  It’ll be hard to fight with Zero holding you back.”

Jinel struggled to move but she couldn’t pull away from Zero’s hold as Shizuka leaned to her neck.  She whispered, closing her eyes.  “Fine… do  what you want to me, but you’ll never touch Zero as long as I’m still breathing.”

“No…”

Jinel gasped when she felt Zero’s hold loosen until he let her go.

Zero reached by her and pushed Shizuka back by the neck, but wasn’t able to squeeze to choke her.  “Jinel…you’re wrong.”

Jinel stared at him as he finished, “I’m the Knight, and you’re the Princess.  I will never…let her touch  _ you _ .”  He informed, struggling to draw his gun with his free hand.  “None of my problems are your job to fix.  So please…just stay safe…where I don’t have to worry about you.”   He pointed the gun to his thigh.  “Because I’m not…” He fired a bullet right into his leg.   “Going to let her take anything else away from me!”

In the same move, Zero swung his arm around, shooting her in the chest.  She jumped away, laughing hysterically while his now free hand wrapped around Jinel’s waist and pulled her back against him.

Shizuka stood up, bleeding badly.  “This isn’t enough to kill me.”

Zero pushed Jinel back and walked towards her.  “No, but it will be.”  He fired repeated shots, but she blocked them all with the power of her cloak.  When she dropped her cloak and another bullet hit her, Zero stated.  “Let’s finish this Shizuka.  I’ve lived for this day.”

Jinel looked  down,  she couldn’t help the rock of jealousy that formed in the pit of her stomach.  That was the only thing  important to him.   Her.   His whole life he looked forward only to avenging his fallen family.

So where did that leave him afterwards?

Afterwards…?

After he killed her…

Jinel’s eyes widened and she grabbed him before he fired.   “Zero!   Wait.  Are you planning to…?”

Shizuka laughed out loud.  “Do you even need to ask?   My your  senses are so dulled.  He plans to end his life with mine, of course.”

Jinel began to tremble.  She needed to hear the words from his lips.  His eyes rested on Jinel for a long moment, the gun still pointed at Shizuka.   “Yeah…you’re right…”

Jinel started to shout something at him when a sword  came  flying out of nowhere and embedded itself through Zero’s arm.  He grabbed the hilt and groaned in pain but Jinel turned to see the boy from before standing there.

How could she have  forgotten.

The boy said to Shizuka, “Why are you playing around?”

Shizuka glared at him.  “I don’t need you right now.”

The boy walked towards them.  “I hate how different we’re treated, Zero.”

Zero pulled the sword out of his arm with a sigh.  “I thought you were already dead, Ichiru.”

The boy – Ichiru – pulled the mask off to reveal that he looked just like Zero.  “Glad you remember me, brother.”


	20. Death

Ichiru stepped in front of Shizuka.  “Do you plan to just leave Zero as he is?  No, you can’t die so selfishly, Lady Shizuka.”

Shizuka turned and went out of the door.  “No, I still have things I must do.  I will not die yet.”

Zero tried to bolt after Shizuka but Ichiru stopped him.  “Don’t ignore me like that.”  He grinned.  “Wouldn’t you like to…chat?”   Ichiru leaned on the wall.  “Have you known, Zero?  That I always hated you?”

Zero stayed quiet.

“And you should thank me.”  Ichiru continued.  “I’m the one who asked Shizuka to keep you alive.”  

Jinel didn’t say anything.  At that moment, she felt like she was the only one in the room truly thankful for that little fact.

Zero scowled.  “Because you wanted to kill me yourself after making me suffer so long?”

“That’s right.”  Ichiru stepped to him.  “So have you suffered as much as I have?  She changed my life, though.  Purebloods have powers more like gods, don’t you think?”

Jinel stared at him.   Gods?   Who was he kidding?  Her power was nothing.

Zero glared at Ichiru.  “That woman is no god.”

“You don’t know anything, Zero.  That woman kept her promise to free me from illness.”  Ichiru explained.  “And  I really want to kill you, Zero.  But…I’ll forgive you if you come with us, as Shizuka’s servant.”

Zero didn’t answer his question, only whispered, “Our parents would be happy to know that you’ve become healthy.”

Ichiru glared and withdrew a short sword.  Both of them lunged at each other, weapons clashing in midair.  Ichiru growled.  “Our parents are meaningless to me now.”

“Are you serious?”  Zero asked.

As Jinel watched them, she felt her heart pounding exceedingly inside of her chest.  She never wanted to see family fighting like this.  It hurt her on a level deeper than what anyone could know.  She pushed her way between them.   “Stop!”

She turned to Ichiru.  “You can’t say things like that!  Don’t you know how important family is?”  Before she even knew it, Ichiru had a knife to her neck.

“Get in the way…and I’ll kill you even without Shizuka’s approval.”  Ichiru snarled.

But the barrel of a gun was to his forehead in an instant.  Zero glared at him hatefully, “Don’t you dare point a weapon at her.”

Ichiru’s eyes narrowed.  “I thought…that weapon only worked on vampires.”

Zero’s eyes widened.  Ichiru chuckled, “Still trying to be a hunter?   Despite being a vampire?”   He pushed the gun away while Zero pulled Jinel around behind him.  Ichiru looked down.  “You’re the only one she changed into a vampire, Zero.  I only drank  _ her _  blood.   Purebloods have a special power within their blood.”

He started to go on, but Jinel’s mind was reeling so much she almost missed  when  Zero stiffened.  But then he whispered, “The smell of blood…got stronger.”

Jinel’s eyes widened but Ichiru raced off.  When Zero went to leave as well, Jinel grabbed his shirt and kept him from going.  “Jinel let go!  What’s the matter with you?”

She stared at the ground.   “The matter with me?”   When he stopped struggling, she took a step back.  “I’m…jealous.”

“What?”  Zero’s voice was so breathless it was almost a hiss.

“I’m…standing here…trying to help in anyway I can…but…all you see…is that woman and killing her.”  Jinel’s hands tightened.   “And then…you say… that  you want to die with her…well…what about…me?”

Zero stared at her.  “You’re better off without me…so stop worrying so much about me.”  He ordered coolly.  But he turned away when Jinel shouted again.

“I can’t not worry about you ,,  dammit!”  She grabbed his jacket.  “What’s a Princess without her Knight?  I need you Zero!  I need to see you r  smile!  If I can’t see it just once before my time comes then I – “

“Why me?”   Zero shouted, yanking Jinel into his arms and holding her tight.  His hand rested on the ba ck of her head, tangled into her  hair.  “Of all people, why do you pick me to care for?  From the moment we met…I took…and took…and took…I taunted you…I made you cry so many times…I drank your blood!  But every time I turned around…you were there…”

Jinel closed her eyes.   “Because…you brought light into my dark and empty world.   You give me a reason to live…I couldn’t find…anything for me anywhere until you showed up.  My cold, unfeeling vampire-cursed heart…it beat again when I met you…”

His hold tightened even more for a brief moment and then he pushed her back.  “Stay here.”

“Zero, wait –  “ Jinel  tried again.  She wasn’t going to let him go alone.

“I’ll come back.”  Zero assured you.

Jinel rubbed her eyes.  “Meet me…in  my  dorm when you’re done?”

He walked on out while responding, “Yes.  Don’t leave from there.”

After several hours, Zero didn’t come back to h er  dorm.  Jinel left to go find him and talk to him, accidentally bumping into Akatsuki on her way.  “Sorry…have you seen Zero?”

“ He’s  at  the headmaster’s guest room getting his wounds treated.”  He answered.  “He may be there awhile.  He has repercussions to pay for killing a pureblood.”

“He…really killed Shizuka?”   Jinel gasped.

“I think so.  I found what remained of her corpse and Zero with a gun.”  Akatsuki explained.  But he walked away after finishing.

Of course.   She wasn’t one of his  kind .

Jinel went back to his room and slept, hoping he’d be okay.  Wondering what was on his mind at that moment.

“Wait!!”  The headmaster shouted, grabbing Zero’s arm.  “You can’t leave yet!  Your wounds haven’t healed!”

Zero tried to pull away.  “Let me go.  I have to find Jinel.”

“She can wait.”  The headmaster grumbled.  “I’m sure she wouldn’t be happy if she found out that you were running around injured, looking for her.  And I still want to know more!  Why did you shoot yourself with your own gun?”

Zero glared at him.  “That’s none of your business.  Now if you’d just let me go, I’d be back faster.”

The headmaster sighed.  “Zero…”

He paused.  The headmaster continued, “I know the secret that you’re keeping.  I know that you’ve been drinking her blood.  Understand me when I say that right now…I think you need to stay away from her until your wounds have healed up.”

Zero stared at him for a long moment.

He took a step towards him.  “I know you don’t want to drink from her and your vampire instincts are at an all-time high right now.  Go back to the room and rest.  I’ll tell her what’s going on next time I see her.   Fair enough?”

He sighed and nodded to the headmaster before walking back into the guest room.

Jinel rolled over, clutching the sheets closer to her midsleep.  Her face was buried in the pillow.  She could just barely still smell Zero and she relaxed again.

The headmaster walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.  Zero looked up quickly.  “Is she alright?”

The headmaster frowned.  “I’m sure she is.”

“You…haven’t talked to her?  You had all day!”  Zero looked down and gritted his teeth.  “Knowing that idiot girl she’s probably worried sick about me…”

“Well…I haven’t seen her.”  The headmaster informed.  “I did look for her, but I can’t seem to find her.   She’s…well…missing.”

Zero’s eyes widened.   “What!?”   He jumped up.  “Why are you acting so calm about that?  Did you have anyone go search for her?”

“Calm down, she’ll turn up.”  The headmaster cooed but Zero pushed passed him and right out the door.

How could the headmaster be so careless about something so  serious.   If she wasn’t in class, then someone could have gotten her.  He paused in the hallway.  Shizuka was dead.  He’d been there so  it  wasn’t her.  The other vampires were smart enough to know not to touch her while he and the headmaster were around.  So why was he so worried?

Cause she might be alone.  He knew how much she hated being by herself or the darkness.

Zero opened the door to his dorm.  The last thing he wanted was for her – 

He stared at Jinel tangled up in the sheets of his bed.  She was curled up like a kitten, but the comforter was kicked off and the sheet was tangled up around her.  She looked so beautiful.

He dropped down on the edge of the bed and heard her whimper softly.

He stroked her hair.  “You slept through a whole day of school Princess.”

When she opened her eyes, they were without recognition at first.  Then they widened in understanding and softened.  She scooted closer, not sitting up and rested her head on his thigh.  “Thank goodness, you’re alright.”

Zero strokes his fingers through her hair.  “I told you that I’d come back.”


	21. Monster and Prey

Jinel closed her eyes and relaxed to his touch.  “I was scared, but Akatsuki told me that you were with the headmaster healing, so I decided to catch up on some sleep.  But I worried about you the whole time.”

“I worried about you, too.”  Zero told her softly.

Jinel sat up a bit.  “Why?  I wasn’t hurt.”

“You were pretty upset when I left.  I was worried you might still be crying.  I didn’t want you to be alone.”  He explained.

Jinel kissed him softly.  “You’re so kind, Zero.”

“I don’t think so.”  Zero added, lifting her up a bit and gently laying her back down.  “But rest, now that I know you’re not missing, you need to sleep.”

“Missing?”  Jinel paused.  “Oh yeah, you said I slept through class.  Guess I should be more careful…”

“Please.”  Zero struggled to keep the calm look on his face.  “When the headmaster said that you didn’t go to class and you weren’t in your dorm…”

Jinel reached up and stroked his face softly.  Her thumb traced his cheek bone and fell down his neck.  She paused and changed the subject.  “How are you wounds?”

“Fine.”   He said quickly.

Jinel narrowed her eyes and started to protest something when he cut her off.  “You need to sleep.”

“I’ll go to sleep once you get a drink.” Jinel challenged, scooting in closer to him.

He turned his head away, but his eyes swam with that red glow.   “Stop.   I’m not going to…”

Jinel moved in on him.  “The more you struggle against it…the harder it’s going to be.”  She pushed his shoulders back so he lay on his back.  “Zero…I’m begging you…don’t suffer anymore…”

He winced just a bit when her hand brushed over his arm.  She smirked and leaned her head down, her neck only inches from his lips.  “Please, Zero…no more struggling…”

Zero started to  breath  harder, gripping her waist.  “No…Jinel…don’t…”  His eyes were bright red as he looked away, his face twisted in pain.  But he turned his head back and sank his teeth into her neck so fast that she gasped.

Jinel stroked his face and down his neck as she closed her eyes and relaxed.  She shifted and straddled him.  When she did, his hands tightened as though he was scared she was going to leave him.  She breathed hotly, “There…Zero…don’t you feel better now?”

Zero slowly sat up, still drinking  form  her and pushed her against the wall.  His hands slid to hers and held them against the wall and he pulled back, panting.  There was blood smeared all over his lip.  “Don’t you understand, Jinel?  One of these times, I’m not going to be able to pull back until I completely devour you.”

“I’m not concerned.”  Jinel told him simply.  He went back to her blood.   She closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of him drinking away.  Warm chills went down her back with every moment and by the time he’d finished, she was breathing as hard as he was.  She kissed his cheek as he collapsed back onto the bed.  “I’m going to go patrol so that you can rest, okay?”

He sat back up a bit.  “Alone?”

“I’ll find Yuki, it’s alright.”  Jinel assured, smiling as she slid off of his bed.  “Please, just rest…”

When he didn’t say anything more, she took this as conceding and headed out.  Once she made a loop around the dorms, she jumped when she saw Senri running back to the school.  Jinel shouted, “Senri!”

He turned, glaring at her.  “What?”

She slowed, just staring at him.  “You were visiting Sillia again, weren’t you?”

“Yes, and?  Are you going to stop me?’  He demanded sharply.

Jinel looked down.  “No.”

Senri waited only a moment longer before turning and walking away.  Jinel sighed and collapsed onto the edge of the fountain.  She remembered, like a slap in the face, taking away Sillia’s memory.  So far, Senri was proving to be much better to her than she was.

What kind of friend does that?

Jinel rested her head on her fists and leaned back so the water ran over her hair.  She was tired, irritated, and frustrated with herself.

After a little while, she became aware that she wasn’t alone.  Looking up, her eyes widened to see a man in a suit.  She jumped to her feet.  “Who are you and where did you come from?”  Jinel demanded.

He adjusted his glasses.  “I came here afterwork.  Sorry it’s so late.  I got lost.”

Jinel hissed.   “A likely story, vampire.”

He smirked.  “Oh, so you’re…a guardian?”

She took a step forward, ready to launch at the intruder.  “So what if I am?”

“I would like to know…where the male guardian is!”  He snarled, charging at her.

Jinel threw her hands up, instinctively summoning the water from the fountain as a barrier.  It got halfway up around her before it collapsed, dropping back to the ground.  A single solid hit landed on her chest and threw her back into the fountain.

She  gasped,  water in her mouth and nose as she picked herself back up.  The bastard lunged back for her, but before he ever sank his claws into her, she was lifted out of the fountain and out of harms way.

Jinel gasped and grabbed a hold of his shirt before she could even get a good look at him.   “Zero.”

He held her tight with one arm, while his other hand a tight grip on the man’s keeping him from attacking her.  “If you want to come after me, fine.”  Zero snarled.  “But stay away from my girl.”

Jinel’s cheeks flushed but she was too distracted by the threatening man to say anything.  He glared at Zero.   “Fine.   You know why I’m here, don’t you?”

Zero silently glared.  The guy smirked.  “You’re wanted for the death of Shizuka Hiou.”

“Figured as much.”   Zero stated flatly.

The guy  grumbled,  a devilish grin on his face.  “Our society is here to protect purebloods.  Anyone who hurts a single hair on their head should be execruted.”

Zero’s eyes widened a bit.  “Then what about h-“

Jinel grabbed his sleeve, asking him not to say anything.  Zero acknowledged her and didn’t say anything more.

The man continued, “Now, we can amend our mistake by taking your life.  A cheap bargain right?”

Zero’s eyes narrowed and he pushed Jinel back a step, breaking the guy’s hand and throwing him onto his back.  “I don’t think…you’re going to get a cheap bargain today.”

As he stood back up, both of them were suddenly aware that they were surrounded by vampires.  Jinel swallowed.   “Ah hell.”

“They’re after me.  You get out of here.”  Zero ordered Jinel, his eyes on all of the vampires.

Jinel scoffed.   “As if.   I’m not leaving you on your own.”

Before anything could happen, a palpable mist came around and constricted all of the attacking vampires.  Jinel gasped when she saw Kaname walk up with the rest of the Night Class.  His dark eyes narrowed on Jinel before turning to the fallen first vamp.  “You’re disgusting.   It hasn’t been that long ago and you already forget?”

All the vamps kneeled down before Kaname.  “Forget what, my Lord?”

Kaname betrayed no expression.  “You’re in the presence of two purebloods.”  He paused and waited for the vampire’s recognition before continuing.  “I don’t know why you think it is okay to interrupt the peacefulness of this academy with your presence.  Leave now, before I lose my temper.”

“I hope you understand the severity of your actions, Kaname.”  The man growled before all the vampires disappeared.

Jinel’s eyes narrowed.  “Why’d you help us?  What are you after?”

He said nothing as he turned away except, “You owe me now, Jinel Ebony.”

Jinel stared after him as he left until Zero nudged her shoulder and pulled her along the opposite direction.  “Ignore him.   I think you’re the one that needs to rest, Jin.”

Jinel glared up at him.  “I’m fine!”

“You only get sleep when you’re babied and guarded.  Go to your dorm, and I’ll keep an eye out so you can actually sleep.”  Zero ordered.

Jinel sighed, turning back to him.  With a serious look, she asked, “You’re sure you’re okay?”

Zero stroked her cheek.  “I already drank your blood.  I healed.  I’m fine.”

She rested her hand on his on her cheek.  “I worry about you, Zero.”

“I worry about you, too.”  He whispered, bending down and giving her a gentle kiss.  “Now please…just go rest so it’s one less thing for me to worry about.”

“Okay…”  She whispered, doing as he said.


	22. Threatening Message

The hall was quiet except for the tapping of footsteps.  When it stopped, Zero turned to Kaname.  Kaname smirked to himself.  “Hello there, Zero.”

“I know you killed Shizuka.”  Zero told him plainly.

He made no comment back.

Zero pressed on, “But what do you want with Jinel?  What is going on?”

“There’s a history for purebloods that you can’t even begin to fathom.”  Kaname responded.

Zero looked down a moment.  “I heard that pureblood’s blood holds sacred powers.  I’m guessing you killed Shizuka in order to have hers.  If you have any thought of touching Jinel, then – “

“No.” Kaname stated, walking on.  “Her blood is too far out of my reach.”

Zero’s eyes widened a moment.  “What?”

Kaname kept walking, raising a hand.  “Just be happy that you are able…to protect that girl that you love.   Whereas…I am not.”

Zero didn’t say anything as he walked on.  He turned and left to go back to patrolling Jinel’s dorm.

Jinel sighed when she finally got back to her dorm.  She had stopped to get a drink from the left over bins in the cafeteria.  But then she had ended up sitting there, thinking about what had happened.

She closed her eyes.  She  remember  what Kaname had done way too well.

She couldn’t  escaped  her warped memories.

Her phone was ringing on her desk.  She set each number to a specific ringtone so she’d know who it was before she looked at the ID.  And this ringtone she’d hoped never to hear again.

She picked it up, sliding down her dresser, not answering. She couldn’t peel her eyes from the screen as she waited for the voicemail to pick it up so she could listen.

The name flashed over and over.

A horrible chill ran down her skin, making her shiver and the moonlight in the room seemed to dim for a moment.  She glanced out the window, seeing a shadow pass.  She knew it was Zero, out there in the forest, protecting her from the other vampires…

…but it didn’t save her from the darkness descending in her room in that moment.

When the voicemail alert flashed on, she curled up and buried the phone against her ear, holding her breath as she hit the button.

“Run, run, run as far as you can.”   The voice of an older, deep voiced man sang in her ear.  “You’ll never escape me… You’re a prisoner of your own fate and every vamp i re you encounter instantly detests you.  You’ve trapped yourself there, surrounded by your own enemies.”

Her eyes widened.  So he really knew where she was at.

“Now what will you do?  One boy can’t protect you forever…”

Jinel threw her phone as hard as she could,  watching  it bounce off her desk fall to the floor.  She gripped her shoulders as her body started to shake with sobs.

That bastard even knew about Zero.

It wasn’t safe here anymore.

Without thinking, she flew out of her door.  Not knowing where she was going or why she was running, just that she was.  That in staying where she was for just a moment longer would lead to her death.

She lost her balance and collapsed, crying against someone else’s door.  On the other side, she heard movement and then the door opened.

“Jinel?”

Jinel looked up to see Sillia’s horrorstruck eyes. She dropped down without hesitating.  “What happened?  What’s going on?”

Jinel stifled a breath to whisper hoarsely.   “Just a prank.   It…scared me…”

Sillia’s eyes flared with anger and she pulled Jinel in.  “What happened?  Who did it?”

But Jinel couldn’t breathe.

Beyond Sillia, Senri sat on the couch, the same look of horror in his eyes.  The atmosphere increased by fifty pounds in that moment.  Sillia must have felt it too.  “What’s wrong?”

** Every vampire you encounter instantly detests you.  You’ve trapped yourself there, surrounded by your own enemies… **

Jinel breathed.  “I have to go.”

“Jinel, no!”   Sillia tried to grab her friend before she bolted but Senri pulled her back.

At the door, Jinel paused with her hand on the doorknob.  She glowered at Senri.  “You better not hurt a single hair on her head.  She has nothing to do with – “

Senri’s mouth gaped, a look of abhorrence in his eyes.  “I would never!  I’m trying to protect her…from ones like you.”

Jinel froze.  It struck her deep.  She’d stolen part of Sillia’s memory from her.  She was the monster here, not him.  For the first time, she noticed the gentle way that he held her and the adamant protectiveness in his eyes.  Jinel swallowed, “So…you haven’t…?”

“I refuse to.  She deserves better.”  Senri informed.

Jinel’s knees buckled under her and the tears started anew.  “I’m so stupid.”

Sillia pulled away from Senri and helped Jinel to the couch.  “Talk to me, Jay.  What’s going on?”

“Was it the Night Class?”  Senri asked.  From his expression, she could see that he was torn between duty and desire.

“The Night Class?   Why would –  “ Sillia  started.

“Kaname doesn’t like her.”  Senri answered.

“It wasn’t Kaname…” Jinel cut in.  “But I’m sure he has something to do with it…”

“How so?”   Sillia asked.

“I can’t explain…” Jinel mumbled. She stood up.  “But I think I’m okay now.  I’ll let you two be.”

“Are you sure?”  Sillia asked.

Jinel nodded and gave her friend a hug before walking out the door.    As soon as it was shut behind her, darkness flooded into her vision.  The presence hung her on a string, making her cry as she dragged herself back to the dorm.  She opened the door to her room, feeling like she could get sick any moment.

“Run, run, run as fast as you can.”

Her eyes widened and she nearly screamed when she saw a body by her window.  It was opened and the cold night air billowed in like a punch in the face.  After the moment of horror passed, she recognized Zero – holding her phone.

She hadn’t stopped the message before throwing it so it was playing on loop.  A couple tears ran down her cheek.  “Z-Zero…”

“Sorry.  I didn’t see you for a while and I got worried.”  His eyes turned to the phone.  “Who is this?  Who’s threatening you?”  Zero’s warm and kind posture turned rigid with rage.

Jinel took two steps and collapsed, falling right into Zero’s arms as he stopped the message.  He effortlessly took her to the bed and stroked the frame of her face with his fingertips.  He asked softly, “Is this  who  I’ve been protecting you from?”

All she could do was nod.

“Who is it?”  Zero pressed, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes and made them appear to glow.

Jinel  turned her head to the side.  “ It’s…”  She felt the tears coming again.   “No one.   I don’t know…”

“Jinel…”  Zero whispered glancing out the window.  “I can’t help you if you don’t let me…”

“I…”  Jinel buried her head in her hands, pulling away from him.  “I don’t want to get anyone involved in my mess.”

Zero sighed and stood up.  “Right, then I won’t get involved.”

He started to head for the door when Jinel lunged out grabbing his sleeve.  The disparity came out of her voice as almost a scream, “No!”  She squeezed it tight, crying harder.  “Don’t leave me…please don’t go.  I don’t…want to be alone right now…”

Zero dropped down instantly.  His arms came around her little trembling body and cradled her against him.  “It’s okay…”  He whispered.  He leaned back against the wall as he stroked her back and arms, calming her.

The soothing words fell upon her ears, calming the turmoil of her mind.  Her grip on him loosened until, before she knew it, she was asleep in his arms.


	23. Obligated Princess

Jinel woke up slowly.  She lifted her head, aware of the sound of gentle snoring.  When her vision cleared, she comprehended that she was asleep in Zero’s arms.

A warm smile spread on her face.  She brushed the frayed strands of his hair.  He was sleeping sitting up still against the wall.  She carefully shuffled out of his arms, careful not to disturb his slumber.

Slowly and cautiously as possible, she glided him down onto his back, head on the pillow he’d been propped up against.  Asleep, he looked even more intoxicatingly beautiful than usual because his constantly scowling face was relaxed; undisturbed by his own memories.

She caressed his cheek and twisted his bangs around her fingers.  After a moment, she realized it was creepy to just stare at him.  She pulled the blanket up to his shoulders.  “One day, I hope to see you smile for real.”  She gently kissed his forehead.   “Rest up, today, my love.”

“Your love?”

Jinel gasped when he pulled her off balance, making her lean over him on the bed.  He r  face flushed.  She grumbled, “Go back to sleep.  You were cute.”

There was a cocky flash to his eyes.  “Are you saying I’m not cute now?”

Jinel drank him in.  His hair was  messy,  his eyes were brimming with a haughtiness that looked so good on him.  His sensual lips were tipped into a smirk.  And his wondrously rock hard body was just aching to be touched.  She gulped and said, “Cute doesn’t really describe you, right now.”

His lips brushed her cheek,  then  kissed down slowly.  “I’m offended.”  He whispered, his breath swimming across her skin and tickling her ear, causing her to stiffen.  He kissed along her jaw, the goosebumps following his lips.  She let out a little noise until his lips found the side of her neck.

This time, he stiffened and took in a quick breath.

Jinel pulled back to look at him and his blood colored eyes.   He turned his gaze away quickly, but she hadn’t missed it.  She lifted her hair off her neck with one hand and turned his head back to her neck with the others.  “Drink, Zero…you wanted to help me so much, let me help you, too.”

“Jinel…”  Zero breathed, but his fangs lengthened.  He couldn’t stop himself now if he wanted to.  He bit her lower on the neck than before and the fangs sank deeper.  A quiet moan of pain escaped, but his hold on her tightened.

She stroked his cheek to let him know she was okay and that he wasn’t alone.  As the sound of him sucking and the heavy breathing filled the air, her own hunger was awoken.

Climbing all the way onto the bed, her hand knitted into his hair.  She gave a gentle tug as she straddled him.  Her lips pressed to his ear and whispered his name as the warm blood flowed between his lips and over her collarbone.

To her surprise, he drew himself up and released her.  His hot tongue followed the trail of blood down over her collarbone, leaving behind a trail of hot desire on her skin.  She couldn’t hold back another soft moan.

Zero stared at her when she looked at him.  From his expression, the bloodlust was gone, but he was still only halfway in control of himself.  He whispered, “I’ve never seen you hunger for blood before.”

Jinel looked away, ashamed of herself.  It was consuming, but her throat felt dry.  She forgot that her eyes must’ve been glowing bright from their usual crimson luster.

“I wondered when it would happen…” Zero whispered.  From his pocket, he pulled a tiny knife that would work for being concealed in an attack.  Her eyes widened when he barely pricked the side of his neck.

“No, Zero –  “  She  froze when she saw a drop of blood swim from the cut.  Her vision honed in and her vampire instinct took over.  She wanted it so bad.   So bad it hurt.  She tried to resist, but as she had done to him so many times, he took the back of her neck, and forced her head to the cut.

She licked it once, her breath coming out in a hot wave of surprise.  His body stiffened under her.  One more lick and the blood flowed free from the cut.  She pressed her soft lips to the wound and began to suck the blood from the cut.  Zero let out a breath of surprise before she felt his heart start racing under her hand.

The warm liquid flooded her mouth and appeased her dry throat, making her body yearn for more.  The sensation was wonderful that she suddenly understood why Zero feared that sometimes he wouldn’t be able to stop.  The sounds he made while she fed caused her body to grow warm and her skin prickled with hunger as well as thirst.  Her hands tightened on his chest  as did his hold on her.

When she finally pulled back, she felt like she’d been reborn.  Her body was lighter, her perception sharper and the ache inside her body was gone.  “Zero…”  She panted, kissing the cut.  “…thank you…for…that…”

Zero ran a hand through the red curls of her hair, causing her shudder.  He twisted on around his hand.   “Anything for the Princess.”

Jinel smirked, “When are you going to stop calling me that?”

“Probably…never…”

She rolled her eyes and flopped over beside him.  “What time is it?”

“Class  I  starting soon.”  Zero informed.

Jinel sat up.  “Why don’t you stay here?  I’ll go to class and take notes for you.”

Zero looked at her strangely a moment and then pulled her back down against him.  “I don’t want you going anywhere without me until I know who and where your stalker is.”

“But – “

“No buts.”  He cupped her cheeks.  “You’ve given up a lot for me.  I plan to return my de b t to you by protecting you.”

Jinel looked away, her heart burning.  “I don’t want you to be obligated to do anything…”  When he started to talk, she cut him off.  “I just…have this desire to help you…to give you a reason to be happy.  The return for that isn’t supposed to be some stupid obligation.”

“Jinel –  “  He  started to protest, but she slid off the bed, grabbed her bag and her uniform and headed out.

After changing, she rested on her elbows at her desk.  Sillia leaned to her.   “Trouble in paradise?”

“Just…a difference in opinions…”  Jinel confessed, sighing loudly.

“Uh-huh…”  Sillia nudged her.  “Come on, we’ll have fun in class today.   Experimenting!”

Jinel tried to be happy with her.  But cutting open frogs didn’t make her feel any less like an obligation.  She thought about all the times he called her Princess.  Was that because as a Knight, he was obligated to her?

“Are you paying any attention at all?”   Sillia glared playfully.

“No.”  Jinel told her.

Silla snatched the knife.  “Well then I don’t trust you with this!”

“Hey, I can still cut!  I have to do something for participation!”

“A sad person with a knife is a bad idea!”  Sillia argued, laughing.

As they battled over the knife, it slipped from their hands and slashed right above her eye.  Jinel gasped and held it as blood dripped into her eyelashes.  “Ew, I hate you, Sillia.”

Sillia laughed and looped her arm around her shoulders.  “Here, I’ll take you to the nurse.”

The nurse laughed as well as she put a band-aid over the little cut.

On the way back to her dorm, Zero stood in the hal l, leaning on the wall.  With a  twinkle of her fingers, she slipped away.

Jinel tried to walk by, but Zero grabbed her arm and pulled her against him.  “Okay.  Let’s get one thing straight.”

“Excuse me?”  Jinel snapped.  “You don’t talk to me like that.”  She went to walk on again, but he didn’t let her move.  “No, let me go, Zero.”

“I do have a debt to repay.”  Zero explained.  “But I’m protecting you for my own selfish reasons.”

Jinel stopped as he continued, “I want to protect you because I can’t bear to lose you.  I want  ot  repay the debt only because I can’t stand what I take from you.  I want to be sure that you know in your heart…”  He tipped her face up so that their gazes met.  “You’re not a meal or an obligation…you’re the very person that keeps me alive.   My only reason to not have killed myself with that pureblood witch.”

Jinel  s tared, her vision beginning to swim as tears threatened.  “Zero…”

When on did escape, he brushed it away while she tumbled over her words, “I cry too much.”

“Yes.  You do.”  Zero told her softly.  “Your smile is beautiful.  I wish I got to see it more.”

She kissed him gently.   “Yours too.”

His lips almost tipped up against hers.  “Don’t hold your breath.”  He pulled back and the almost smile slipped.  “So what happened to your eye?”

Jinel sighed, “Sillia battled me over a frog.”

Zero paused, clearly not getting a joke.  He gently pulled the bandage off.  “At least it’s not too bad.”

“No, it’s fine.”  Jinel informed, freezing when she felt his lips on it.  He kissed down from her eyebrow to the corner of her eye, over her cheek, down her jaw to her chin, her neck, and paused at her collarbone.  She felt him just breathing against her skin, making her face flush.   He kissed back up on the other side,  then  found her lips, kissing her as deeply as possible.

She felt his hands sliding all along her body as he smothered her face and neck with kisses, and a stronger desire than she’d ever felt by far consumed her.  She softly moaned, “Zero…I have homework.  Come to my dorm and help me before we go on patrol ..”

She felt the broad smirk against the hollow of her neck.   “Yes, Princess.”


	24. Loveless Vampires

Back inside her dorm, she dropped onto her bed.  “I don’t know how you do it, I’m so tired and I slept.”

Zero’s eyes softened.   “Maybe not enough.”

Jinel sat up on her elbows.  She puffed a cheek out.  “I sleep fine, it’s just – “

“The nightmares.”   Zero finished.

She looked down.   “Yeah.”

“And that man.”  He added. “I can’t stand to see you sad like this.  Tell me who it is so you don’t stress anymore.”  He pressured, standing before the bed.  His beautiful eyes shimmered with concern and she couldn’t deny him anymore.

Closing her eyes, she said, “My…grandfather… did something terrible.  Now, I…I didn’t have anything to do with it, but I know what happened.   I overhead.   He wants to kill me so no one ever knows.  My entire family has fallen into this horrible cycle of vengeance.”

“Your own grandfather wants you dead?”  Zero gasped.  “Have you told anyone?  Surely the terrible thing he did – “

“Zero…”  Jinel’s eyes were misty.  “No one’s going to help me.”

“Why not?”   Zero growled.

“I was born a pureblood, as you know.”  Jinel whispered.  “Being so, my grandfather, who is also a pureblood, has even more power in the senate than Kaname himself.”

Zero stayed as still as a statue.  “So you’re stuck.  That monster as you tied down because of the ridiculous laws of vampires?”  He rubbed his face.

“I…just want to escape.”   Jinel explained.  “I want…to just live without fear of death.”

Zero touched her face cautiously.  “You can.  I’ll make sure of that.”

Her gaze softened.  “Zero…”

He kneeled before her now, pulling her i nto his embrace.  She held him tightly until there was a knock on the door.

The headmaster’s voice chimed in, “Jinel?”

“Yeah?”   She asked.

“I received a call.  Somebody’s asking for you.”  He stated.

Jinel and Zero both exchanged a look with each other.  Reluctantly, she got up, but Zero kept an arm around her until the moment she picked up the phone in the headmaster’s office.

Yuki was there, too.  Watching, like everyone else, with curiosity.

Jinel took a deep breath.  “Hello?”

“Jinel.   Jinel Ebony.”

“Yes?”

“Finally, I was praying I was right.”

She recognized the voice, but couldn’t place it.  “Who is this?”

“Of course.   It has been a while.”

“Huh?”  Then she got it.   Chaperone.   “Chap.”

He laughed.  “Call me by my name, Jin.  Brian.”

“Why are you calling me?  I thought you said it was too dangerous?”

There was a long silence.  When he spoke, it was slow and morose.  “I…received a phone call…”

“From?”

“Lucrid.”

Jinel’s blood ran cold and she turned away from the others.  “Are you sure?  How did he find you?  You said you were going to go into hiding.”

“He hunted me down.  He thought you were still with me.”

“What happened?”

“Just a call; a couple questions.   But I could tell I failed.  He knew you weren’t with me anymore.  You’re – “

“He already has.”

A silence filled the air.

“Are you protected there?”  Brian asked.

“Yes.”

“Do you need me to take you somewhere else?  Or come back to assist you?”

“I’m fine.”

“Did he confront you?”

“Just a phone call, like you.”

“Jinel.   I’m afraid for you.  Allow me to send my niece to help.   In anyway.”

“I’ll talk to the headmaster.”

“Then I’ll go ahead and send her.  If she can stay, I’ll send her stuff behind her.”

“Sounds good.”

“ Take care  my dear.”

Jinel hung up.  Oblivious to the atmosphere, the headmaster sang, “So, what’s happening?”

“Would you be willing to enroll another new student?”  Jinel asked, not looking at him.

“Who?”   The headmaster asked.

“A Night Class student.”

“Oh…um…well yes.   I would have to get it cleared by Kaname first.”

“Fine.”   Jinel agreed, sighing and turning.  “Now, I’ve got homework o do.”   A she left, Z ero started to follow.

“Yuki, Zero.  I’d like for you two to start patrols early today, please.  We’ll let Jinel have the evening off.”

Jinel went to her dorm alone.

While she sat at her desk, every now and then she saw a familiar shadow pass beyond her window, making her smile to herself.

When the knock on her door made her jump, she turned down the ipod she’d turned on while she worked on her homework.  She opened the door.   “Hm? Sillia?”

“Can we talk?”  She asked, urgently looking at the window.

Jinel stepped aside to let her in.   “What about?”

A trickle of fear ran down her back when she closed the curtains.  “About…the Night Class.”  Sillia informed.

Jinel froze when Senri walked in.  He cleared his throat.  “She deserves to know.”  Jinel whirled on him and shouted, “What do you plan to do to her!?  She’s human, you can’t just – “

Senri held a hand up.  “I know what you must think.”  He sat down on the bed, his gaze turned down.  “But, I swear…I’m in love with her.  I don’t want to keep any more secrets…”

Jinel noticed Sillia look away, her cheeks hot.  Senri continued, “I know you think that monsters like us could never love so unconditionally without wanting…well, you know, but I – “

Jinel shook her head.  “No, I know.”  An image of Zero crossed her mind adns he swallowed the lump in her throat.  “I know.  I understand.”

Both Sillia and Sneri relaxed at this.  Jinel straightened up.  “But…I won’t…sugarcoat anything.  Sillia, our secrets…they’re covered in blood.  You may look at us differently, and…you’ll think of us as monsters…”

“Us?”   Sillia questioned.

Senri and Jinel exchanged a look.  Senri brought Sillia into his arms.  “We…are vampires.”

Sillia’s eyes widened.  He pressed forward.  “We’re monsters that drink the blood of innocent humans…like you.”

SIllia’s gaze flashed back and forth.  “Then…”  Her eyes found the fang marks on the side of Jinel’s neck.   “Both of you…and others?”

Jinel nodded tightly.  It would be too hard to explain now that she wasn’t a vampire any more.

Sillia sighed, collapsing into Senri’s lap.  “That’s all?”

They stared at her.  That was definatley not the reaction they expected, but it was a good one.

“Yes.”  Senri whispered into her hair.  “I wanted you to know how dangerous I am.  Leave now, before you get sucked into our world.”

Sillia clutched him tightly.  “I want to be with you, no matter what.  Any dangers ahead are fine as long as we’re together.”

Jinel sighed.  They were beautiful together.

Sillia’s eyes flashed mischievously.   “So…Jay who’s been biting you?”

Jinel paused.  “Er…”

“Does Zero know?”  She waggled her eyebrows.

“…”

Sillia stopped.  “Wait.  Zero’s a human, right?”

“He was.”  Senri answered.  “He was turned vampire by a pureblood.”

“Pureblood?”   Sillia gaped.

They explained to her how purebloods were the only ones with the power to change a human to a vampire. At the end of the night, they were all tired and Senri pretty much had to carry Sillia out of the dorm.  Senri looked at Jinel seriously.  “Thank you…I owe you.”

Jinel smirked.  “Just take care of her.”

He bowed and walked on out.

Jinel shut the door and quickly went back to open the curtains.  She was surprised to see Zero snoozing against a tree just outside her window.  She crawled out the window and climbed into his lap, gently wiggling him awake.   “Hey sleepyhead.”

“What was a vampire doing in your room?”  He asked without opening his eyes.

“Breaking the news to Sillia that he was a blood-thirsty beast.”

Zero’s eyes flew open.  “That’s okay?”

“I can tell he cares about her.”  Jinel confessed.

“That’s ridiculous.  Those monsters aren’t capable of loving anything but  themselves .”  Zero snapped, glaring at the window as though Senri were still there.

Jinel looked down, playing with the buttons on his shirt.  “Are you saying…that I’m not capable of loving you?”

Zero froze,  staring at her with wide eyes.  Jinel didn’t meet his eyes.  “I’d been trying really hard to show you…but…I guess.  In the end, I’m still a vampire.”  She sighed, getting off his lap and climbing back to her room.

Zero stared after her, speechless


	25. Feast of the Vampires

In the morning, Sillia woke her up by pulling her out of bed.  “Rise and shine!”  Jine l  groaned when her head hit the floor.  “Ow…”  She moaned and got up, stumbling to her closet.

“School time!”   Sillia sang.  “No more skipping!”

“You’re so brutal.”  Jinel groaned, pulling on her uniform.

“You kept secrets – payback.”  She told her, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah.”   Jinel rolled her eyes and followed her friend to class.

In English, she fell asleep on her book.  Sillia let her snooze until the bell rang.  She pulled out a water bottle and dripped it down her neck until she shot up.

“Sillia!   You –  “  Jinel  couldn’t think of a good name.   “Jerk.”

“Gracias.   No hablas Ingles?”

“Yes, I do.  Why?”  Jinel glared.

“ No se responder a cualquier pregunta Inglés, así que pensé que su primer idioma era el español. ”  Sillia laughed as she left.

Jinel stared, confused.  She realized that moment that she hadn’t seen Zero in class today.  Shrugging it off, she headed to her dorm.

On the way, she sensed a vampire.  Half expecting Zero, she went to it.  Instead, she was met with a small girl with braided blond and brown hair and bright green eyes.

“Who are you?”  Jinel demanded.

“So short tempered.”   The girl crossed her arms and shifted her weight.  “Are you Jinel Ebony?”

“Who’s asking?”  Jinel growled.

When she grinned, one elongated fang flashed.  “I am.”  She charged right for Jinel.

Jinel gasped, backing up, a wall of ice coming up.  The vampire rammed into it with a screech, then sliced it down with sharpened claws.  She tackled Jinel, a well-aimed claw slicing the front of her shirt.  A cut dripped blood down over her chest.  She held the vampire back by her wrists.  “Get your fangs off of me!”

Jinel was kneed in the gut and then thrown into the wall.  She crumbled to the ground only to be picked up by the hair.

The vampire went to cut her face, but Jinel sent an electric shock through her body.  She let out a cry and let go.  Jinel threw a kick into the vampire’s side as she staggered back.  When Jinel went to punch her too, it was caught and she was flipped onto her back.

A double fist came down on Jinel’s face and she let out a scream.  Tears came to her eyes as blood ran down from her nose.  Off balance, Jinel was able to flip her back over.  She  punched at any sensitive part she could.  A scream of pain echoed out when one landed on the vampire’s throat.

A hand reached up, grabbed Jinel’s throat, and raked down.  Four searing hot cuts went down her neck, chest and stomach.  Jinel jumped up and slammed a foot down on the stomach of the vampire to give herself enough time to run away.

After rounding the corner of the hall, she ran out the back door as fast as she could.

“Thanks again for doing that.  I guess he won’t donate this year…”  The headmaster pouted.

“Headmaster!”   Aido shouted, running into the office where Zero and Yuki were talking with him.

“Yes?”  He asked.

“There was a fight between a couple vampires!”

“What?”  Yuki gasped.

“Who?”   The headmaster asked.

“We have no idea.  But it was quite the battle.  There’s blood everywhere.”

The headmaster narrowed his eyes.  “Collect all of the Night class.  Someone must be injured.  Find out  who .”

“It’s…no one in the Night Class.  Kaname and I already checked.”

“Two vampires not in the Night class?”   The headmaster asked.  He frowned.  “As far as I know, Zero, you’re the only – “

Zero was frozen solid, eyes wide.  In the next moment, he was racing out the door.

Jinel’s breath was hoarse and ragged.  She’d left a trail of blood behind her so it was  only  matter  of time before that vampire caught back up with her.  

She slowed to a stop at the edge of the rail that over looked the lake.  She climbed up and jumped off without waiting a moment to think it over.

Not only did she have to get away from the other vampire, but she had to get away from everyone.  Her hunger was so raw that she could devour the next person she met.

The vampire girl fell against eh wall outside of the school.  She coughed into her hand, licking back the blood that splattered there.  “Damn.  She’s gotten better.”

Yuki ran after Zero.   “Zero!?   What’s going on!?  Do you know what happened!?”

Zero forced through the crowd to the scene of the blood.  Sure enough, the smell was so  strong,  he could almost taste Jinel’s blood on his tongue again.  “No…”

His eyes scanned over the splatters on the wall and the pool of blood on the floor.  He spotted an almost indescernable trail of blood drops on the floor leading away from the scene.  Following it, he could still smell Jinel and prayed for the best at the end of this trail.

The vampire looked up as a silver-haired boy blew out of the door and kept running full-blast.

Another girl, about her size, stopped and stared at her.  Gazing at the blood on her shirt, she gasped, “You’re the other vampire!”

The vampire smirked.  “Yeah, that’s me.”  She collapsed.

Zero stopped at the rail before the cliff that dropped into the water.  Two drops set there, bright crimson on the pale cream wood.   “Jinel…”

He felt his hunger grow the more he smelled the blood.  He looked down ino the water.   Nothing.   He was torn between jumping in after her or running back to find where she’d end up.

They needed to find her fast. 

He rushed back to the headmaster’s office.

“Alright, we’ll find a group to send to find her.  Zero, you need to rest.”  The headmaster ordered.

“What?”  Zero growled.  “I’m going to help find – “

Sillia walked through the door.  “Headmaster…”

“Yes, Sillia?”

“I overheard…I was going to come ask about Jinel anyway.  I want to help look for her.”  She stated.

“I don’t think – “

“She already knows about it.”  Zero told him.  “Let us go, we have to find her.”

“Fine.”   He sighed.  “But be careful!”

They were gone as fast as they came.

Jinel pulled herself onto the shore and out of the water.  She rolled onto her back, panting heavily.  The water made her injury bleed worse and with every passing moment, her hunger intensified.

Realization washed over her.

She was going to die.

When she heard movement, she tried to sit up.  Five  vampire  drew in.  Her hoarse voice barely came out.  “You’re shitting me.  This was all planned out, wasn’t it?”

“Any last words?”   A smiling vampire asked.

“Yeah…”  Jinel informed, gasping.  “Do you scream when you die?”  She pulled a gun out of her shoe and fired dead on.

When the first vampire dropped, they all flew at her.

As Zero and Sillia rushed around the edge of the lake, a vampire dropped down.  Sillia gasped, “Senri!”  Sillia ran into his arms.

Zero glared at him.

Sillia stepped back and looked up.  “Have you found her?”

“Farther around the lake, I started to smell blood again.  I don’t know if it’s hers or not.”  Senri stated.

Sillia looked at Zero.  “You will, though, right?”

Zero’s face was disgusted for  a  moment .   “Yeah.”

“Come on.”  Senri ordered, heading on.

Jinel made her way to an abandoned part of town.  Around every corner, another vampire came at her.  After she’d run out of bullets, she’d tossed her gun away and pulled the knives form her wrist bands.  Some of the smarter vampires were maintaining their distance now.

One growled.  “You’re putting up quite the fight, but you can’t defeat us all without your pureblood powers.  You’re too weak.”

Jinel spun, kicking it in the head.  “Don’t…underestimate…me!”

Zero, Sillia, and Senri stared at the blood on the shore.  Sillia didn’t have to ask if it was Jinel’s or not.  Zero’s eyes were blazing red with hunger and his expression was twisted into pain.

They ran, following the trail of blood.


	26. Fading

Jinel collapsed against a broken down wall.  Her breathing shortened.

Vampires were walking around.  They smelled her, they couldn’t find her.

Sensed vampires coming closer. Licked the blood on her hand, hoping for sustenance.   Not enough for her hunger.

Closing her eyes. Prepared for end.

Gun shots went off.

“Jinel!”

Body collapsed.   Zero.

Try to call.   Too weak.

Open eyes.

Crashing sound.

Flash of silver, then…

Darkness.

A brush of warmth. A shout. Desperate. A grip and movement.

More shouting.   Pain…

A whisper. Crying.

A drop of hot,

Filling the cold and dry.

Need, burning hot.   Need.

A scream. Animal. Desire.

A vicious attack.

Need, greed, not enough, too much, confusion, crying, need, struggling, need, tugging, need, energy, need – 

Blood.

She gasped, falling against a wall.

Jinel stared up at Zero, breathing hard.  He was too.  There was blood everywhere – all over him and her.  She noticed the small knife in his hand.

She understood.  He’d given her blood.  His eyes were full and worried, deeply searing into  her own  gaze.  When she tried to speak and ask, her voice was too hoarse.

She was still thirsty.

Zero cupped her face.  “You barely got any.  Can you focus now?”

Her eyes locked onto the cut on his neck.  A wound he made himself.   For her.   She saw, from the corner of her eye, how bright red  his own  eyes were.  He must have been struggling so hard.  So hard to save a being he despised.

She brought her lips to the cut and drank.  Not just a drink, she mercilessly devoured every drop she could.  He moaned and had to hold himself up on the wall, his other hand around her waist, holding her to him.   Every sweet taste of him caressed inside of her body, making her feel warm all through her body.  

She gripped his hair, panting between quick breaks for air, but never pulled away.  Soft whispered of kindness and soothing could be heard while she drank.  Every time he said her name, she trembled, desire for everything she couldn’t have raging like a beast inside of her.

A beast in human form.

When she finally pulled back, she wanted to lick up the giant mess she made, but knew that would only be cruel.  He could barely control himself as it was.  She breathed hotly, most of her hunger gone.  “Why…?”

Now his voice was hoarse – and ragged.   “Why what?”

“You’ve willingly fed me twice now…”  Jinel whispered.  “Why…when you hate vampires so much?”

She felt his fangs as he struggled, whispering into her ear.  “You are…the only vampire…to ever wish for…humanity…You’re the only vampire…who deserves to…live…”

Jinel’s body started to give, her eyes softening, “Zero, I – “

Zero gripped her tight.  “I’m sorry, Jinel.  Senri and Sillia are going to take you back.”

She knew it had to be that way, but she was too selfish to let go.  “No, please, Zero.”  She wanted to  tell him that she was capable  o f  loving him despite being a vampire.  But she couldn’t get anything out.

Zero pushed her back and turned away as fast as he could.  Jinel went to go after him but Sillia came out of the rubble behind her and pulled her back.  “Enough.  Let him go.”

He collapsed against her best friend, tears running down her face.

Yuki stood quietly, watching the headmaster and Emerald, the vampire who had attacked Jinel.  He frowned.  “ Attackinga  student  prior to enrollment is not the best way to start.”

Emerald crossed her arms.  “She brought it on herself.”

“I’m confused.”  The headmaster confessed.  “She personally requested you to be enrolled.  Why did you two…?”

“It was just a mistunderstanding, it won’t happen again.”  Em reassured.

“Alright.   Class starts tomorrow night for you.”  He told her, giving her the enrollment papers.

Yuki followed Emi not the hall.  Outside, Kaname stood.  He glowered.  “Your presence disrupts the sanctity of this academy.”

“Cut the crap.  We both know that’s not why you want me gone.   A liar in sheeps clothing.   One day, you will face the music just as everyone else has.”

His face betrayed no emotion as they walked on.

Jinel stared at the ceiling – of Zero’s room.  She needed him with her, so much so that it hurt.  All she could do for now was  breathe  in the smell of his sheets and pretend he was there.  She whimpered against his pillow.  “Zero… come  home…”

When the door opened,  her  heard roared and she jumped up, but to a horrific sight.

Em closed the door behind her.  Her green eyes flashed in the dark room.  “Sleeping in your boyfriend’s bed?   Cute.”

Jinel hissed.  “Here to finish the job?”

“I was sent to protect you.”

“By killing me?”

“You can’t defend yourself without you powers.”

“What powers?  I’m weak.”

“No.  Because you don’t feed, your body doesn’t have the energy to use them.  You must drink, or you’ll be killed.

Jinel looked away.  She remembered all the blood.  “I won’t feed.”

“I won’t give you an option.”  Em stated.  “I will attack you so that you must drink to survive.  Your relationship with that boy I handy in that he won’t let you needlessly die.  He’ll force you to drink.”

Jinel sat still.

Em finished, “So make it easier – just drink.  You’ll need your power soon.”  And she left.

Her heart hurt.  She could never devour a person to save her life – willingly.  And more than anything, she didn’t’ want to keep torturing Zero.  Her blood made him unstable.  Her presence made him uncontrollable.  Her love was just a cruel taunt that kept him begging for more.

He was better off without her.  She grabbed the hunger’s knife from between his mattresses.  He’d shone her before where it was.

Gripping the hilt with both hands, she turned the blade tip towards her chest.  With one last breath, she whispered, “I won’t hurt anyone…any…more…”

When she thrust the blade, it caught in midair and an arm wrapped around her.  Her eyes flew open to the sound of sweet, whispered words.

“You…will be the death of me.”

She wanted to throw herself on top of him, but she couldn’t right now.  It was too cruel.  “I’m only ever going to hurt you.  You’ll fall to level E faster because of me.  Let me die, so you can live free.”

His whisper was rough.  “Do you understand…how I felt…that day…you stopped me?”

Jinel wanted to cry, but she  reigned  it in.   he  added.  “So then…you also know…how I feel…right now.”

He as hurting and desperate.   More than anything, he was feeling useless, thinking he wasn’t enough to live for.

She dropped the knife and turned, kissing him hard.  His arms wrapped around her body, but they weren’t gentle.  They were strong and tight, firm on never releasing her.  They tumbled back, tangling into the sheets. 

Jinel lifted herself up, hovering over him.  When  she gazed into his face, she saw  that he was crying.  “Zero…”

“I don’t want to lose you, Jinel…”

“Zero…”

“I love you.”

Her body went numb.  Those three words had a physical impact on her.  A soft sound slipped away before she leaned down, giving a tender touch to his lips with her own.  She stayed a moment, feeling the rhythmic carress of his breath.  She whispered back, “Zero, I love you so much it hurts.  Every moment away feels like I’m choking.  I need you.   Every day.”

He kissed her back, just as gentle, but much deeper .   Love, rather than blood, pulsed between them.  For several moments, neither of them pulled away.  She clutched him tight and every time they took a breath, their lips couldn’t crash back together faster.

Zero rolled her over onto her back brushed her hair out of her face.  He whispered oh-so-softly, “I thoguth, I was going to lose you.  Your blood was everywhere and on top of that…I couldn’t control my hunger at all.  I wanted…so much…”  He gritted his teeth and look away as though the memory of his hunger brought it right back.

“I’m so sorry, Zero.”  Jinel whispered.  She stroked her fingers through his hair.  “But I’m still alive, because my Knight protected me.”

“But…if it happens again…”  Zero whispered.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”  Jinel told him, kissing him again.


	27. (Girls?) Night Out

Girls screamed in Jinel’s ears, but this time, even a few boys were joining in.   Because now, along with the beautiful Ruka, Emerald walked with poise alongside the other vampires.   Even so, she was still of stark contrast.  Human blood had only been introduced into her lines a few times, so she still carried aristocratic elegance.   More so than the others.   Jinel rolled her eyes at the multitude of inappropriate comments.

Another one joined the ranks.

Sillia nudged up through the crowd beside Jinel.  She giggled.  “So the new girl sure is getting a lot of attention.”

Jinel shrugged.  “I couldn’t possibly care any less.”

Sillia smirked, seeing right through her.  “Classic, Jinel.  She’s the vampire that attacked you, right?”

Jinel nodded.  “She was sent her by my guardian: Brian.  It’s his niece.  She was supposed to be protecting me, but clearly she has other plans.”

“Did she give you any reason?”  Sillia pressed.

“Long story.”   Jinel retorted quickly.  The crowd was starting to disperse as the Night Class went beyond the gate.

At the safe distance, she saw Senri looked back at Sillia and smile.  Sillia smiled back and pulled Jinel around to face her.  “So…are you busy tonight?”

“No, why?”

“I wanna go Christmas shopping before the snow hits!”  Sillia  announced,  her voice chipper.

Jinel grinned.   “Alright!   Sounds fun!   Since we didn’t get to go when you wanted to last time.”

Sillia suddenly looked away and whistled while Jinel felt someone seething from behind her.  She looked over her shoulder at Zero who growled, “Why do you always insist on going at night?”

“Because you guys are always sleeping right after school!”   She moaned, “And I found some really good deals at a couple stores just in town.”  Her eyes sparkled.  “Come with us, Zero!  We’ll have a  girls  night out!”

Zero made a face. “What are you implying?”

Sillia recoiled, grabbed Jinel and pulled her around between.  “Er…that… she wants you to go!”

Jinel made big puppy dog eyes and clasped her hands.  “Please, Zero!”

Zero’s eyebrow twitched.  “You’ll rip my pride out of me yet.”

Jinel smiled and slid her hands to his and clasped them.  “It means a lot to me.”

He gritted his teeth and his eyebrow twitched.  “I have no willpower what-so-ever with you…”

Sillia clapped.   “Finally!   Let’s go!”

“What about patrol?”  Zero asked.

“I got it!”  Yuki assured.

Jinel learned just how tiring shopping was.   Especially with deal-hunter Sillia.   When they finally took a break at a local Italian restaurant, Jinel nearly collapsed.  She moaned as she dropped into the booth.  “I didn’t know you could run so fast!”

Sillia giggled.   “Gotta be fast to get the good deals before the other hunters.   I bet I’m even better than you vampires.”

Zero shushed.  “Don’t talk about it so openly in a public restaurant.”

Sillia waved her hand.  “Oh, cool your jets.”

“I never shopped for myself before, so this was a crazy experience.”  Jinel commented.

Sillia gaped.   “Really?”

“Yeah.   My parents always bought the attire I was supposed to wear to socials.  I had to look ‘proper’.”

“So is that why your outfit got all dark and gothic-y?”  Sillia questioned.   “An act of rebellion by the social super-star?”

Jinel scoffed.  “No.  It’s just what caught my eye.”  She leaned over, curling up against Zero.  When her nose brushed his jacket, she caught a strong smell of his body wash – the same smell that was burned into his sheets.  It was so intoxicating.  His arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer, giving her an even better whiff of that scent.

They paused in their talk to make orders when the waiter came by.

“So…you went to socials?  Didn’t your friends there ever mention anything about shopping?”  Sillia pressed.

Jinel shook her head.  I never saw anyone outside of family.  No friends.”

“Well, now you’re stuck with us.”  Sillia informed with a wink.  “So I’m gonna make you flashy!”

“She’s fine how she is.”  Zero grumbled, looking away.

Jinel blushed brightly.  Somehow, every single thing he said made her feel gooey inside.

Sillia rolled her eyes but there was a smile on her face.  “Jeez, talking about sucking up.   I’m not saying she’s not!  I just want to make her flashy.”  Sillia sang as their orders came up.

Jinel sat up and grabbed her napkin, surprised when a piece of paper fell out.  Sillia gaped.  “Did that waiter leave you his number!?” 

Zero glared at the waiter as he walked away.  “He better not have.”

Sillia giggled.  “There is nothing more attractive than a boyfriend in a jealous fit.”

Zero gaped at her.  “Jealous fit?  I’m not jealous!”

“Oh?  Then why did you get so offended at the thought of someone making a move on your girl?”

“No one’s making a move on my girl.”

“He just did.”

“ _ No _  he is  _ not _ .  Not while I’m breathing.”

“See!  So defensive…you’re so good for Jinel.  Now if we could just work on the scowl of yours, then you’d be – “

“My scowl?   What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about…”

The conversation drifted to back ground noise after Jinel unfolded the paper.  She’d expected a number.  But that’s not what she got.

_ I  _ _ Can _ _  smell your spilled Blood… _

_ Have you failed us? _

She froze.

Sillia noticed and stopped talking.  “What’s wrong?”

Jinel crumpled up the paper as quickly as she could, wanting to erase it from her mind.  She went to throw it in a fit of fear, but Zero caught her wrist.  He gently pried it from her fingers and opened it back up.   He stared at the words.  “It’s written in blood.”

“Gross.”  Sillia mumbled.  “Who writes their number in blood?”

“It’s not a  guys  number.”  Zero glanced at Jinel who was frozen in place.  “It’s someone who’s been threatening her.  Jinel – “

Jinel couldn’t hear the question that Zero asked.  All she could hear was the dark chuckled that came from somewhere behind her.  A dark chuckle she recognized way too well.  She looked back to see a man with red hair like hers and black and silver streaks running through it.

He smiled in a way that only a vampire could.

Before he disappeared in the crowd leaving out the door, he mouthed a few simple words.  Simple words she knew.

“It’s almost time to die.”

She’d heard it before.

Suddenly she remembered the bench by the lake shore.  All that blood.

All…that…blood.

“Jinel?”

Jinel jumped, trembling.  Zero rested a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.  “Is he here?”

“Yes.”  She answered hoarsely.

She saw the fear in Sillia’s eyes as Zero asked.  “Should we leave?”

“No…he just did.”  She answered honestly, closing her eyes tight.  “He’s…waiting to make a move.”

Zero gripped her shoulder.  “He won’t get the chance.  We won’t let him.”

Sillia swallowed a bite of food.  “Let’s go shopping for a while, maybe we can lose him in a crowd, or bore him to death with a girly fantasizing.”

Zero glared at her joke, but Jinel almost smiled.  “Hopefully we don’t run Zero, here off, too.”  She joked.

“Only time will tell.”  Zero stated, relaxing as well as Jinel, but his worried eyes kept going back to her the whole time they ate.


	28. Against the Wall

Jinel gasped when Sillia pushed her against a wall behind the discount bin.  She held up a jean style street jacket.  Sillia winked.  “This looks totally good on you.”  She looked over her shoulder to Zero who looked either so bored he could kill himself, or seriously trying to hold  himself  back from ripping off Sillia’s head.  “What do you think, Zero?”

Zero looked away, but his cheeks turned a touch pink.   “Looks great.”

Sillia groaned.  “That’s what you’ve said to the last fifty things I’ve held up!  How great?  Does it bring out her figure?   Her eyes? Her hair?”   Sillia ranted.

Zero got frustrated, for the hundredth time and shouted.  “All of it, okay!?”

Jinel watched him for a moment and she could smell just the softest undertone of hunger.  It explained why he was trying not to make eye contact.  Poor guy was internally struggling.  Jinel playfully pushed Sillia back and took the jacket.  “Don’t torture him, Sillia.  Jeez, I said  _ not _  to run him off.  I’m gonna go try this shit on.”

She grabbed the rest of the clothes Sillia had pointed out and made her way to the box dressing room.  It was a red lace tank, jean jacket, and tight skinny jeans with way too many zippers to ever have to do them all.  When she looked at herself in the mirror, she thought maybe Zero knew more about critiquing than he let on.  It definitely did all of the above. Damn, Sillia was good.

She stepped out, anxious to show off.  But only Zero was there to examine her.  His eyes slowly traveled down her body while she asked, “So Sillia abandoned you to your post?”

He swallowed hard before responding.  “Yeah…”  His voice was unsteady and he couldn’t make eye contact.

Jinel turned around to look in the mirror on the wall while toying with her hair.  “I think if I get this, I should  wear my hair up.  A nice black barrette would go great with it.”

“No.”  Zero said sharply.  “Leave it down.”

Jinel frowned but saw the wash of red in his eyes in the reflection of the mirror.  He was losing his battle.  He started to walk away quickly, but she grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back into the fitting room.  She locked the door behind them and pulled her hair up again.  “Why shouldn’t I put it up?”

Zero backed away from her, pressing his back to the wall.  “It’s…too tempting…”

“Zero…”  She pulled off her jacket and let the tiny red strap of her tank fall from her shoulder, leaving all of her neck open and exposed.  She could really use a barrette right now for her hair.  “Please just be open with me.  When you do this…it hurts…”

“I don’t want…to drink…”  Zero informed, but his fingers were digging into the wall.

“You need to.”  Jinel moved in on him and pressed her body flat against his so that her neck was close to him.  She gripped his hair as Zero closed his eyes.

“I…want more…than a drink…”  Zero groaned, refusing to look at her.

Jinel tipped her head and let her lips sensually brush along his jaw.  “But you can’t go back out like this…You have to do something…”

Zero gasped.  “Jinel…I’m not in control…please… don’t …”

“What else can I do?  You have to feed.”  She told him, their bodies mashed together, touching in every way possible.  “Stop torturing yourself…just  do  it.”

Zero groaned inwardly this time.  She tipped her head as his lips came to her neck and licked the weakest part of her neck, directly on her jugular.  His fangs penetrated deeply, causing her to gasp before he started fervently drinking.  Her body tingled in so many places and both of them started breathing harder, but Zero only when he paused between sucks.

She whispered his name, causing his trembling hands to hold her tighter and his fangs sank deeper.  Her heart was racing and she called his name again.  “Take…all you need…”

His lips came away for a moment, gasping out a few hot breaths before going back for more.  He leaned on her, his hands cascading down her back ravenously.  She fell back against the wall as his hands found the bottom of her new tank top. One hand brushed under, following the curve of her spine back up while the other dropped to her hip.

He squeezed and elicited a moan from her.   She bit her lip, instantly regretting it and hoping she wasn’t too loud.  She clutched the back of his shirt as the room started to spin and her breathing started to come out in little sensual rasps.

His fingers brushed over her belt loops and the buckle of her bra. Tingles surged through her body with a new intensity as she thought of all the places this could go.  All the places she wanted it to go.

He pulled away again.  She leaned her cheek on his so her lips stoked his ear when she said.  “Oh, Zero…”  Her body was on fire and he bit her again.  His breathing still sounded hoarse and dry.  She nipped his ear and whispered hotly to him, unable to control her own desires anymore.

She felt his hungry hands rub and massage her body in the most intimate of places, her whole body heating up when his lower hand ran down her hip and to her thigh, squeezing the very back of it, and pulling her leg against his hip.

Her eyes widened when she felt his desire, and her heart pounded when she realized how much she wanted it.  He pinched her thigh, heading back for her curve again when he was distracted by his other hand that had gone to the front of her bra, rubbing her left breast slowly.  

She didn’t even realize she was moaning anymore until she stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

“Jinel?   Have you even finished that outfit yet?  You’re taking forever!”

Jinel gasped.  How could she have forgotten that Sillia was waiting for her?  But Zero was still drinking, still feeling, still squeezing.  She had to swallow back a building moan to shout, “Y-yeah…I’m just…struggling with this…”  She gasped when his fingertips when under bra.  “…top!”

“Well, let me in, I’ll help.  Zero took off somewhere.”  She shouted playfully back.

Jinel gripped Zero’s shoulders.  “I got…it…”  The last word fell out in a breathy moan as Zero’s fingers brushed the lower part of her lower curve, curiously starting to move up.

“O…kay…”

“Just give me a minute…”  She told her friend, trying to collect herself up to pull him off.  God knows she didn’t want to.  She took his hair and pulled back, gasping when she felt his fangs leave her.  “Zero… you gotta stop…”

His eyes dulled from the red of bloodlust and he collapsed back against the wall.  He slid down until he was sitting.  “I…I’m so sorry…”

Jinel shushed him.  “Stay here for a moment, babe.”  She ordered and pulled the jacket back on and slipped out the door.

“Whoa…you really were struggling.  Your hair looks like shit.”  Sillia laughed, looking her over.  “But the clothes are great.”

Jinel rolled her eyes and smiled.  “Thanks.  Let me change back so we can pay and go home.”

Sillia stopped her.  Her  knowing eyes burned her as her other hand ran into her collar and brushed her neck.  When she pulled them back, crimson liquid was there.  “Jinel…?  Is Zero – “

Jinel slammed the door in her face.  Back in the fitting room, she leaned her forehead on the door and sighed.  “I’m such an idiot.”  

Zero’s face was buried in his hand.  “No, you aren’t…I am…”  He wiped the blood from his lips.  “I could stop…it just…tasted…and felt…so…”

“…amazing.”   Jinel finished.  She looked at him as he wiped the blood from his lips.

His eyes met hers with such intensity she felt herself shudder inside.   “Yeah.”   He agreed.

She went back to him and kneeled down.  “But this proves that you went too long without drinking.  We need to start a routine.” She took his hand and softly licked up her own blood.

“No!”  Zero shouted, pulling back suddenly.  His eyes turned away shamefully.  “It’s not because I needed blood so bad…It’s because…”

“Because?”

Zero’s eyes dulled a bit.  “I told you before.  When I want  _ you _ …that’s when…it comes on strongest…”

Jinel blushed softly and stood.  “I need to change back.  Stay here until I get Sillia away.  Then come up with some kind of story for being gone.   Like you went to the bathroom or something.   She doesn’t need to be thinking we do this often.”

When Zero nodded in agreement, she tossed the jacket aside and started lifting up her tank.  His eyes widened and a heated flush fell across his face.  But he didn’t look away.  She smiled as she tossed the tank with the jacket.   “ If you’re uncomfortable, close your eyes.”

Zero swallowed.  “You’re cruel…”

She smirked.  “That’s what makes me a vampire.”  She pulled her long dress-like shirt back on and  the undid  her jeans.  She watched him watch every movement of hers.  As he did, she could see him grow hungrier and hungrier.  Oh how much she wanted to satisfy him.

She yanked her leggings back on and then tugged her boots on as well.  “You’ll be alright?”  When he nodded, Jinel pushed open the door and looped her arm with Sillia’s while carrying her outfit in her free arm.

Silia glared at Jinel and leaned into the fitting room.  “Come on Zero.  You don’t have to pretend.”  She whirled on Jinel.  “I thought you and Senri told me so you wouldn’t have to keep secrets anymore?”

Jinel sighed.  “I know, but…”  Jinel looked down as Zero walked out.

Sillia put her hands on her hips.  “I’m not a little girl.  You guys informed of this world because of not wanting to keep secrets, but in doing so, you take responsibility to share every aspect of it with me.  You’ve started this, now you have to finish.  You’re both vampires, right?”

Jinel shrugged.  “Let’s sit down at the commons to talk.”


	29. Promise Me...

Jinel sighed once they had drinks.  She was sitting so close to Zero at the table that she was practically in his lap.   She,  and he too, she could feel, didn’t want to let the other go.  They had to keep touching in some way.  For some reason, the fear of losing the other had sunk in deep in the last few minutes.  Jinel started, “We already gave you a briefing.  You know about vampires and that Zero isn’t human.  You know what happened, but we didn’t fill you in on the specifics of his…situation…”

“Okay?”  Sillia asked, leaning forward and listening intently.

“Only purebloods can turn humans into vampires and there’s only a few of those left in the world, so it doesn’t happen often.”  Jinel explained.   “So Zero is a rare case.”   She puffed her bangs up.  “And also, I’m one of the few purebloods left.”

Sillia’s eyes widened.   “No way!”

She then looked down.  “Well…”  She met Sillia’s eyes again.  “After an accident that killed my parents, I was stripped of my fangs and made to suffer.  I am not longer a vampire.   Just a simple human.”

“So you guys…are opposites.”

“Kinda.”

“Why do you suffer without your fangs?”

“I can’t feed, but I still hunger as vampire.  But I’m normally fine because I can drink blood tablets.”

Sillia sighed.  “Good.  So that’s why none of the vampires feed.  But the, why…” Her eyes went to the bite marks on Jinel’s neck.

When Zero looked away shamefully, she gripped his hand tighter and stroked his knee.  Jinel whispered.  “Because Zero was born human, his hunger is stronger and uncontrolled.  On top of that, his body rejected the blood tablets.  The only way he can survive is by feeding.  No matter how much he hates it.

Sillia frowned.  “I’m so sorry, I had no idea.”

“That was the point.”  Jinel told her.   “The fewer who know, the better.”

“Alright.   Lips sealed.”  Sillia told her, smiling.

Back at the dorms, Zero collapsed onto Jinel’s bed.  He stared at the ceiling with that same blank expression that had been on his face since their discovery in the fitting room.  She leaned over him, her hair cascading down, almost to his nose.  “Cheer up, my love.”

He didn’t even look at her.  It was more like he was looking right through her.

She sighed.  “Please?  Talk to me or something…”

Nothing.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, away from him.   “Fine then.   I’ll go take a shower.  When you’re ready to talk, let me know.”  She started to get up, but he snatched her wrist.  His hold tightened.  

“Don’t leave me.”  He barely whispered.

Jinel’s gaze softened as she remembered being in opposite positions.  Instead of her on the bed, crying, Zero was the one hurting this time.  This time, he was the one that needed the comforting.

She slid her shoes off and gently tugged his off as well.  She absently spoke while leaning down on the bed with him.  “You know, when I first met you, I thought you were arrogant and didn’t care about anything.  But now that I know you, I can see the truth is you care too much for others…and too little for yourself.  You have to drink to survive, but you’re more frightened of what you’ll do to others rather than what the cost is to you.  You hate yourself so much that you’d rather just die.  But…no matter what you think, I think you’re beautiful and I love you.”  She pulled him up as she sat on her legs and pulled off his blue winter jacket.   “When I see you, all I see is the tormented storm you put yourself through.  But you try so hard not to let anyone else fall victim to those winds.”  She paused in unbuttoning his vest.  She could feel the heat of his skin and her fingers trembled as she whispered, “Zero, do you love me?”

“Yes.”  He said without hesitation.

“Do you want me to be happy?”

“Yes.”  Just as fast.

“The only way I can be is if you let me in.  Even if I become a victim, too, it’s worth it.  I’m so in love with you that if you don’t let me in and try to quell your storm, I’ll suffer more.”

Zero sighed, but she couldn’t see his eyes past his bangs.  “I could kill you, Jinel.”

“You won’t.”  She assured.  “But even if you did, that would be okay, too.”

“Jinel…”  He whispered, gripping her shoulders.

She slid off his vest, ignoring his arguing tone of voice and started at the buttons of his undershirt.  She kissed his jaw softly and then slowly down with each button she undid.  He stiffened and let out a soft sound that made her skin crawl.  When her lips traveled past his chest, she felt his racing heart beat and the heat of his skin rose ten-fold.  Her lips stopped halfway down his stomach and she undid the last couple buttons before working off his shirt.

He  helped,  his muscles tight under her fingers as he, as well as her, trembled.  She placed her hands on his shoulders now as she kissed back up his body, slowly pushing him down onto his back.  “Zero…”  She whispered against his jaw.

“Jinel…”

He tipped his head down and caught her lips with his own.  She kissed him back deeply, feeling raw need start to stir in her chest.  She slid her hand up to his hair and knotted her fingers into it while they took turns sucking on each others lips.  When his hand slid up her back, she let out a soft moan.  He took his chance to slip his tongue past her lips and travel inside her mouth.  

He parted her lips more for him and he cupped the side of her face as his tongue explored every inch of her mouth.  She felt every hot pant against her lips and her hand tightened its hold.  Getting more anxious, she shifted over his body and moved her tongue up against his.  For a moment, they danced together before she pushed her tongue into his mouth.  

The first thing she felt was his sharp fangs.   She let out a breath of surprise, but she traced the points before letting her tongue slide in further, careful not to cut it on either of the protruding points.  When his tongue wrapped around hers and they played, she had to pull back to catch her breath.

They were both hot and panting.  Zero reached up, softly gripping her hair.  “Jinel…back in that fitting room…there were so many things…so many things that…”  His gaze started to dip down, but she didn’t need any more provocation.

She leaned up and slowly pulled her shirt up over her head.  She heard Zero swallow hard as she tossed the now useless shirt aside.  When she looked back at him, his eyes were glazed over with desire.  Carefully, his fingers danced up her body from her hips.  They barely skimmed over her ribs but went back down, feeling every inch before moving over her chest.  He avoided touching her breasts and followed her collarbone to her shoulders.  He sat up with her still in his lap.  His hands slid sensually down her arms to her hands.

His hot breath tickled her neck.   He whispered, “Jinel…I don’t think you know…how hard this is…for me…”

Jinel turned her head away so that her hair fell off her shoulder.  “Then…just bite me…I don’t mind, you know that.”

He kissed her neck softly, his lips trembling as his voice came in a rasp, “I want to be with you,  with  every bit of my being…but our first time…I don’t want any part of our vampire instincts tainting it.”

Jinel closed her eyes.  She understood, all too well, exactly what he wanted.  She kissed the soft flesh under his ear and whispered, “Alright…but you have to promise me…”  Her  hands found his and laced their fingers together.  “You won’t leave me before then.  Stay by my side, keep me with you, look at me softly…whisper sweet things to me…all those wonderful things you do…like always.”

He pushed her onto her back this time, he kissed her deeply.  So deeply that it made her head spin and it took all of her strength to match it.  He sucked on her lip a moment before pulling back.  He stroked her hair back from her face.  “God, you’re so beautiful.”

“And you, my handsome Knight.”  She told him back, her cheeks flushed.

He  kissed her again and again until they both fell asleep.


End file.
